


What you claim you have is a palate for The Golden Apple...

by AoKissing_In_A_Tree



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BOTH, Character Death, Conquest Route, F/M, Kamui is oblivious to his harem, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slight plot alterations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKissing_In_A_Tree/pseuds/AoKissing_In_A_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every touch, he felt like he was being released from the gripping claws of gravity. Like he was floating, And yet... There was a part of him that was still so painfully shackled and was begging for that release- for freedom.</p>
<p>Direct sequel to 'Moon over Water' in which Zero and Kamui start a secret love affair, arousing the suspicion of both siblings and retainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~
> 
> So... I get that this is late but is "I was so incredibly busy with work because my supervisors are assholes and we're undermanned I kept working overtime omFG I HAD NO TIME FOR MYSELF" an eligible excuse? ^-^ ...because that's basically it. I SWEAR I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO UNBOX MY BARRAGE OF FIGURES ANYMORE MY ROOM LOOKS LIKE A WAREHOUSE I'M EVEN WORRIED IF I'LL HAVE TIME TO PLAY FIRE EMBLEM FATES EXCESSIVELY AND SAY GOODBYE TO THE SUN!--
> 
> *clears throat*  
> =w=' I got...carried away there and you all deserve my most sincere apologies.
> 
> Before I finish these A/Ns I would just like to say that I was quite surprised by the popularity of "Moon over Water" and I ALWAYS FELT GUILTY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER BUT ALAS, TODAY, IS THE DAY!
> 
> I originally planned to make this a one-shot and just end it there but while I was editing out my writing today I was like 'Why do that?' It'll be harder and it'll take time because I'm the type of person that writes A LOT.  
> You would know this if you read Fleisch where some of those chapters are literally over 30K words. However, if I write a lot I am more prone to making small errors and I won't post anything as...fast.
> 
> This story will contain multitudes of chapters and while I did promise you there will be smut before, I WILL FULFILL THE DEED AND FEAST YOUR HUNGERS WITH YAOI.
> 
> Did I mention someone dissed my fanfiction before? 'Moon over Water,' I mean... I was gonna spend some time here talking about how, oh, I donno, MEANASSHOLESWITHTOOMUCHTIMEINTHEIRHANDS------
> 
> *coughs* Aniiiwaaaiii  
> DID YOU KNOW THEY CHANGED ZERO'S NAME TO 'NILES' IN THE NA VERSION?! QAQ I just... iJUST  
> IDONNO  
> How do you guys feel about it????????  
> I mean, in this ff I'm strictly sticking to Japanese names idc bUT SERIOUSLY??????? NILES??????? WHY???????
> 
> Oh, well, let's just enjoy this and I will do my best to post weekly updates I WILL DO MY BEST!!!!!

**intoxication**

 

Short and barely restrained pants ripped out of his small lips. His heart was racing, tightened by his ribcage. His chest heaved against his more muscular one. He pushed tighter against him. They were practically one. His back ached from being pressed against the old brick walls behind him. But the pain was long lost to the pleasure of lips that seared his skin. It was hot. _Too hot._ Strong powerful hips grinded against his own and a moan that he failed to hold back reverberated out of his throat. _Painful._ But _euphoric._ His mind went completely foggy save for the one thought that he wanted more. His body was tired. Limp. But he wanted- no, he NEEDED more.

He felt so dirty. So bad. So...sinful.

With every touch, he felt like he was being released from the gripping claws of gravity. Like he was floating, And yet... There was a part of him that was still so painfully shackled and was begging for that release- for freedom.

_'I want to fleet from this world.'_

_'Take me away.'_

_'I am yours.'_ He came so close to crying that out but his pride was so childishly stubborn. And his timidness held him back from saying these things.

So he spoke for him, huskily whispering things that he could swear should be illegal, his breath hot against his ears and jawline, his own body tightening and stiffening.

He squirmed, his face flushed, still panting.

His lips parted and a cry ripped out of his throat- he sounded so unbelievably lewd that as he wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and pulled him to a tight hug, in all his embarrassment, he finally hissed out something intelligible,

**“I want to die.”**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

The day passed by achingly when he was not with him.

However, the memory haunted and distracted him during breakfast and during his training with Gunter. He was barely able to dodge the training spear to his ribs and wasn't able to dodge the jab to his gut. Gunter suspected something was wrong with him and, for the boy's sake, ended the training session. Disappointed, the boy went to grab at one of his books and take his mind away from it all but-- for the first time, he found no distraction, no apt solution for the welling ache in his body. So, after the quickest bath he's ever taken in his life, he went to see the man who caused him all this trouble.

It was something he'd never done in his life. Slipping on his loose casual clothing that he'd lounge around in his room along with a pair of boots(to his annoyance), he hiked a cloak over his shoulders and covered his head with the hood, disguising himself as some of their army's assassins. To his relief, nobody stopped to talk to him as he discreetly headed towards the older man's barracks. He kept his head low as a young man opened the door and he could see an exposed built chest. As his heart welled up with a quick anguish, it immediately left upon realizing that it was merely Odin whom greeted him in with a dismissive enthusiasm. He had merely greeted him back with a nod, his head still low. He couldn't believe how he almost panicked due to Odin's sexualized Dark Mage's attire because he was in the Assassin's barracks. He forgot that they shared rooms-- gods damn his untimely forgetfulness. He crossed his arms beneath his cloak. The blond had lead him somewhere deeper within the room, a foyer, and then he heard laughter and cackles, slammed cups and--

He had dared lift his gaze up, the hood casting a shadow over his eyes, obscuring them. They were at a table playing what looked to be a game of cards and sharing drinks-- It took the boy one glance and he saw Harold, Benoit, Lazward, surprisingly enough, Silas was also there, and ultimately, there was Zero, whom was literally the only one that really looked at him despite being so well obscured. He had an unidentifiable expression- neither serious nor amused. And as his ocean trench eye drank him in, the Dark Prince in disguise felt his face burn and immediately faced downward. It was during that moment that he realized that Zero, without a doubt, was the only one in the room who recognized him. It both embarrassed and touched the boy. His small lips parted to a soft yet silent sigh.

“I believe he is one of yours, Zero.” Odin aptly remarked dismissively, taking his seat back and checking his cards.

 _'One of yours?'_ The young man repeated in his head, _'I am not one of his belongings!'_ He would have sassed out but, secretly enough, the idea of belonging to him was so darkly...tempting.

Nobody in the table dared look at him. Not even Silas. And yet... Zero doubtlessly recognized him.

Gods, he wanted to hold him then and there... He bit his lower lip, standing stiffly and squarely on the balls of his feet, waiting.

“Even on your day off? Man, you sure love messing with those prisoners.” _Lazward..._

And then, a low mumble that was unmistakably from Silas, “...sick bastard.”

A small comment was enough to anger the boy that he clenched his fists by his sides-- he could not believe how much Silas detested the Assassin. And quite frankly, it more than upset the half Manakete Prince. In fact, he had to bite his tongue not to lash out at his best friend.

The boy heard shuffling and movement from the table, “You're leaving?” _Harold..._

“Shame. You're a force to be reckoned with in this game.” _Benoit..._

And yet, despite all the chatter and shuffling, the young Prince had yet to hear a response from the former thief before-- His heart clenched and his shoulders tensed, Zero was standing directly in front of him.

His breath got caught up in his throat,

“I'll be gone a while.  
Don't wait for me.”

His gaze burned into him and he so badly wanted to reach out and touch him.

Shakily, he looked up and watched the corners of the outlaw's lips twist to a grin and he felt shivers run through him, “Well?” His voice was huskily low-- forbiddingly sexy, meant only to reach his ears.

“Lead the way, _Little Rabbit~_ ”

The prince's eyes widened and his face burned in frustrated embarrassment, _'What did he just call me?!'_

Gulping, he nodded and stepped out of the male troops' lounging room and into the foyer.

As soon as they were beyond sight and in the darkness of the hall, he was immediately shoved into the coarse wall and his surprised gasp was silenced by the outlaw's oh-so-skillful lips. Zero's hands reached up and grabbed each side of the beautiful boy's face, sliding his fingers into his silky cobalt locks beneath the hood. A desperate moan reverberated out of Kamui's lips against his, his hands, in a shaky need, gripped at the older man's chest.

Parting away in an unfortunate quickness, they breathed heavily against one another, Kamui peppering soft pecks on the handsome man's chin, the corner of his mouth, his neck... “H-How did you...k-know...it was...me?” He was panting and took quite the effort to form a cohesive sentence.

Chuckling, Zero burrowed his nose into the boy's neck, tracing his grinning lips over the mark he'd left on him, kissing it, “Your scent...” He inhaled him as he spoke, his voice low and sinful, “Your stature...” He went on, trailing his lips up to his jawline, his hands grabbing at his hips and making circles with his thumbs over his clothed slender waist, “...your presence...is fondly recognizable to me.” He pulled his small hands up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on each knuckle. Kamui's legs felt weak. He lifted his good gaze up to face Kamui's blood-pooled orbs and said, “I have become quite accustomed to it.”

A shaky sigh slipped out of the prince's small lips and a blush spread over his cheeks, his chest heaving up and down. He swallowed, having no witty remark to say back.

He smirked, tightening his grip of the prince's slender wrists, “I've been thinking of you, my Lord.”

Unconsciously, the words poured out of the blushing mess of a prince, “And I you...”

Zero's smirk widened, “Oh?”

Upon realizing what he'd said, the younger man tried to push the outlaw off him as he looked away, hiding his blush, “I-I mean-- _Tch._ ” Again, he tried to free himself from the former thief only to have him tighten his grip of his wrists and pull him unforgivably close to him. Kamui winced, “Aah! You're hurting me, you stupid oaf!”

The assassin simply chuckled, brushing his cheek against the boy's softer one, and he whispered haughtily to his pointy manakete ear, “Pardon my insubordination, my dear prince, but I cannot contain myself around you...” As he said that, he slid his leg in between the boy's legs, rubbing his knee against his bulge.

A loud moan threatened to rip out of the boy's lips before he himself bit on the outlaw's blue cape that was hiked over his shoulder, silencing himself. He squirmed against him, earning him a throaty chuckle from Zero, “Ah, yes... That reaction...” He breathed heavily against his sensitive manakete ear, playfully biting it, “You're quite wonderful...” He breathed.

Panting, Kamui managed to release his wrists from the older man's steely grip and smoothed them over his broad shoulders, his face flushed and hot. He pressed his forehead to the outlaw's chest as he continued to rub at his forbidden areas, completely unaware of what to do and why he was feeling on the verge of eruption, “Wh...What was that you called me...? ..'Little Rabbit'?” For some reason, his foggy mind drifted to one of the many stories he's read as a child. It involved rabbits.

Zero's chest vibrated against Kamui's head as he laughed lowly, sighing against the boy as he lifted his head up, a hand on his cheek, his thumb tracing a smooth line under his left eye, “An Albino Rabbit. Their eyes are like brilliant beads of blood.”

A shiver ran through the boy- but not because of the rather sadistic appreciation of the small fluffy creature, but because of the affectionate way in which the outlaw touched him, “...an Albino Rabbit... Hah...” The corners of his small lips twisted to a weak smile. Then, he lifted one hand up and carded Zero's brilliant thick white hair. He knotted his brows at him and pursed his lips, “And you're a Giant Angora Rabbit.” His blush darkened as he unwillingly tugged at the older man's hair with both hands, loving the feel of his silvery white locks against his fingers, “...especially with that hair...” He was fighting the urge to smile and Zero noticed that, hungrily watching the younger man's endearing little reactions. His eyelids dropped halfway and while his gaze softened, his intentions darkened.

The disguised prince blinked in confusion when the assassin parted from him, his hand sliding down to his wrist, “Zero?”

He tugged him by his wrist and led him to further darkness.

He was so caught up in him that he forgot that they were still in the foyer where anyone could have walked in on them. Zero was silent, his shoulders somewhat tense, his tug of Kamui's slim wrist possessive and steely. Kamui could barely see as he was lead downstairs into some eerie chambers. Zero was careful in guiding him, making sure the boy would not trip. Had it been anyone else, or had he been alone, he would have secretly been fearful for his life. But with Zero...

He did not care where he was going-- as long as it's with him...

It was silly to admit, but his heart was practically dancing. Butterflies roamed all over his stomach. His feet felt like they were released from gravity.

Is this what love is?

A part of him tried to argue that because this was his first time, he was overestimating these feelings. But his racing heart proved all the counterarguments wrong. He is, without a shred of doubt, hopelessly and incomprehensibly inlove with Zero.

In fact, he secretly and guiltily was “pinning” for him-- for lack of a better word. Ever since the outlaw had joined them, he caught notice of the way he would look at him. And oh, by the gods, the way Zero looks at him... It was more than just mere observation. He looked at him like he wanted to eat him and Kamui so secretly and with a longing he didn't know he had, wanted nothing more than to be devoured by the former thief. It was so dangerous. So risky. So... _forbidden._ It shamelessly lit up a new-found excitement within Kamui. When he'd first joined, the prince found him to be an incredibly handsome and overall very attractive man but that was not, in fact, why he was so inexplicably attracted to him. In all actuality, he only started paying attention to his looks later on. He didn't even know he could be attracted to men, in general. And in truth, he wasn't. He was, strangely enough, solely attracted to Zero alone and he didn't know why. He didn't think anyone would capture his attention to that extent within the army considering how his mind was mired with war and the despair of his choices. His attraction to Zero made him question his now seemingly linear sexual preferences. Or maybe he was young and immensely loyal... But were they even in a relationship? The relationship between men was, surely enough, frowned upon for more reasons than one. And there was also the fact that he is a prince of two kingdoms- Nohr and Hoshido. However, he'd read books before in his life with subtle mentions of two men bonding and falling for one another. In all the books he'd read, it never ended well. And despite his love of books and dramatical tales as such, he never placed much faith in them and instilled them into his personality and daily life. He also knows of a poet who was known to be a homosexual. He himself does not believe in labeling others based on their sexuality. It does not define his character. He didn't love Zero because he was a man. He loves Zero because he is Zero. In the past, he was obligated to court women during ball parties in the castle- most of them were older than him even. However, he merely kept them company during parties and fulfilled his duties as a prince. Nothing more instigated save for a dance and indulging them in conversation. He's never even liked anyone- man or woman, in the same way he liked Zero. He actually loves him. But not in the familial way he loves his siblings. But he loves him as a man.

Kamui snapped back to reality upon hearing the loud creaking moan of the large sturdy metal door being opened. The prince blinked as Zero gently pushed him in, closing the door behind them.

He hummed a soft sound as he averted his blood pooled gaze away from Zero's upon shutting the door, instead focusing on the room they were in.

He should be as terrified and as repulsed as any average man should be.

He felt assurance, however.

The room was, without a doubt, Zero's own interrogation room-- This is where he brings in his prisoners to excerpt information from them.

Nothing lay in the room save for a single wooden table. It was coarse and had what appeared to be scratch marks and faint splatters of blood and, judging from the somewhat clean of dust aftermark it left behind on the floor, it appears that it was moved recently. There was also two wooden chairs on each side of the table and as his mind ran with ideas, Kamui was somewhat relieved that one of them being that Zero could, to whatever extent, be civil with his prisoners. However that was just a theory in his mind that he was too worried to even ask for confirmation.

The floor was dusty, brown, and dirty from barely washed stains of blood.

In all his disgust, the beautiful prince smirked and ran his fingers over the coarse yet dank walls and in his attempt to lighten the mood, he sighed, “Charming~”

He heard Zero scoff in the background followed with some movements and shuffling. Arching a brow under his cowl, the boy turned to look at him over his shoulder and watched him light up the candles in the room carefully by transferring the flames from the old lantern he held. The corners of his lips twisted up to a soft knowing grin, “Trying to light up the mood?”

Ah- His hand limply fell off the wall down to his side and he pressed his cobalt brows lightly as his smirk widened, “Sharp man~” The prince breathed in a way that sounded equally as alluring as he was impressed. He wondered how Zero was able to read him like an open book, add that to the fact that he was clothed pretty obscurely. His body language must have gave it off then-- or maybe it was just the logical and expected assumption?

Again, Zero chuckled dryly as he strode towards the younger boy, whom stubbornly rooted his feet to the ground as the dark skinned man leaned his grinning lips against his, causing Kamui to inhale a shaky breath and before his lips made contact with his, Zero turned away, leaving the Dark Nohrian Prince in a blinking state of need and confusion. He arched a brow to watch the former thief light up a candle that was next to him in the hollow curve of the wall.

Chuckling softly-- _what a ridiculously sexy sound,_ the assassin placed the lantern on the table and turned to look back at the disguised prince, whom let out a sexually frustrated huff and finally took off his cowl, fully revealing his beautiful face and unruly cobalt hair that he'd missed so much.

Understandably,

He attacked him with his lips and he pressed him so painfully to the wall.

Kamui left himself completely open to the older male and threw his head back, desperately gasping his name as the assassin's hands viciously grabbed at the prince's ass and he lifted him up, Kamui unconsciously wrapping his legs around Zero's waist tightly all the while pushing his bulge against him.

He moaned, “...m... _more..._ ”

And the former thief wondered how they both wound up being this deranged and lovestruck.

Zero grunted at the heated impact and with a restrained power, bit the young prince's lusciously wet lower lip before he slid his hot tongue into his mouth.

Salacious and lewd sounds echoed throughout the room and Kamui gripped on Zero's back in a violent possessiveness.

In this moment, where he was being consumed by the sinful flames that were Zero, Kamui's mind went completely blank of all else.

He did not think of what was right...what was wrong...this is a man...and as was he...what the others would think...what he would think...he was young...Zero is significantly older than him...he is an Outlaw...Kamui is a Prince...He served his younger brother...Leon would be mad at him...disappointed, even...Disgusted, more like...They would all feel the same way...Everyone would-

He cried loudly through the kiss as Zero trailed one of his rough large hands to the front of his bulge and squeezed it.

This is bad, he thought and yet, insanely enough,

He needed more.

The clothes are in the way-- he wanted to say but...

As soon as Zero's lips parted from his own and the outlaw scraped his viscous teeth over his neck, the prince remembered.

He remembered his family-- again.

The Assassin licked his throat and was about to bite him before the prince suddenly turned his head away, unclasping his legs around his waist and he began to push him away as if he were possessed,

“...nh...Z-Zero...sto....-mmmph!” The former thief ate away his restraints in his mouth as he kissed him again, his fingers sinfully trailing the line of his ass through his tightening pants, as if reminding him of what he would miss should he break away and _oh,_ thought Kamui, did it feel so painfully good.

He guiltily moaned, his hands trailing up to his chest, clenching his hands tight, _Oh my gods, Zero..._

Their hearts were racing-- he could hear and feel it.

But...why does his heart also churn and hurt him at the very same time?

He saw her and he hated the sudden guilt that welled up in his heart-- **His dead mother.**

“Ah--” He gasped when Zero ran his hot tongue at the side of his neck, just slightly below his left ear-- he knew he was sensitive there. He was teasing him.

His fists shook on Zero's muscular chest as more faces flashed in his mind--

His Nohrian family...

...as well as his Hoshidan family that he chose to side against.

How would they all feel if they found out about this?

Suddenly, Zero was on his knees and his large hands gripped both sides of the boy's hips tightly-- painfully.

Kamui looked down at him with glassy wanton eyes, his hands and fingers shaky as he carded his brilliant thick white hair. Zero looked up at him with the eyes of a hungry beast—glaring at him, even.

“You are distracted.” He squeezed his hips painfully, causing the boy to wince-- Doesn't he have a bruise somewhere there?

As if knowing, Zero lifted the boy's shirt up and planted a soft kiss on the bruise on his side.

“...ah...Z-Zero..” His heart was racing, heat building up in between his legs.

As it turns out, Zero simply left it there.

He only caressed his lips against the bruises from this morning's training session with Gunther and stood up, leaving the boy confused and left with uncertain feelings.

“Z...Zero?”

The former thief smiled and gently grabbed the boy's chin, “You need to focus, my lord.”

Kamui furrowed his brows and widened his eyes, his shoulders settling and hands falling down his sides, “H-Huh?”

How did he even know about the bruises?

As if he'd read his mind, he spoke, “Your posture was somewhat off earlier...as if you were in pain and...” His eyelids dropped halfway and he slid his fingers into the prince's beautiful nightly hair, “I happened to watch your training early this morning.”

“You...you were watching me?”

“You were distracted...” He said, leaning in, their faces inches apart, “...just as you are now.”

He inhaled, “Zero...I...”

“Shh...” He delicately pressed his thumb to his lips, shushing him.

Then, to Kamui's surprise, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I was grievously worried after watching you spar with your stalwart this morning. You were not your usual self. If it had been the enemy, you would have been gravely injured or...” He stopped himself there and cupped the boy's beautiful face with both hands, forcing Kamui to interlock his blood-pooled gaze with Zero's one good sea-trench orb, “Kamui,” He called him by his name, causing the cobalt haired prince's heart to clench, “Many upcoming battles await us and this army...your family and...” His eye softened as he smoothed his large thumbs just under the boy's eyes, “... _I_ need you at your best there.”

The cobalt haired prince drew his brows together, his very eyeballs shook before he squinted them shut and grit his teeth, lowering his head.

His chest felt tight and he found it difficult to speak as he simply nodded to the older man's plea.

Zero's eyes softened and he caressed the boy's beautiful silky blue locks. Then, in calming whispers, he told him, “I will not force anything on you. We can take it slow...”

Again, Kamui nodded and this time, the outlaw pulled him to a tight hug, in which Kamui returned with a desperate longing.

Zero closed his eyes and silently inhaled the prince's scent, rubbing his back.

They shared a long moment like this in silence before the boy quietly started, “...Zero...”

The outlaw's large and rougher hand contrasted greatly with the smoothness of the boy's hair as he placed it at the back of his head,

“Yes, my heart?”

It took a noticeable moment of quietness as Kamui nuzzled against the crook of the older man's neck, his breath in trembles as he all but uttered,

"Please..." He started, digging his fingers into his back, "...please don't...-"

_“...don't give up on me.”_

****

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FuckMeUpZeroSquad  
> #DRAMAticallyMurderMeZeroSquad  
> #TakeMeToChurchZero
> 
> Upcoming chapter preview:
> 
> His usually playful grin fell to be replaced by such uncharacteristic seriousness, his voice lowering and suddenly, the whole atmosphere around them turned cold.
> 
> "...You know where I'm going with this...right?  
> There's someone that's keeping a close eye on you and I wouldn't put it past him to kill you."


	2. sinfully red riding hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone becomes a yandere over Kamui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> Thank you for your lovely comments they truly motivate me to write more.  
> I am sick and bedridden today yet I finished this chapter which I typed out over the course of the weekend.  
> Now... Let me tell you that this chapter is more than two times the length of the previous chapter and story.  
> It is not as impressively long as my other story's chapters but still... It's 23 pages of entertaining content (I hope).
> 
> I am fairly nervous in your opinions regarding this chapter since it is the longest ZeroKamu I have ever written thus far but I dearly hope for it to give you a new perspective.
> 
> Warning: Upcoming smut and a handful of references.
> 
> Please enjoy~

**sinfully red riding hood**

A silent sigh escaped his lips as he reached his left gloved hand up to his face and pinched his temples.

His neck started to ache but the pain was not unfamiliar to the next Nohrian King in line as he simply shrugged it off and went back to signing the barrage of neatly placed papers in front of him.

He picked up the gorgeous writing feather and dipped its softly pointed peak into the ink, proceeding to sign the reports.

Even as he was secluded away in his office, he could very well sense the trouble slowly brewing up outside on their fortress.

Another sigh escaped his lips and this time, it came out lowly audible and tired-sounding.

_Kamui..._

His mind immediately averted to their breakfast meeting in the morning where his treasured younger brother showed up with an-- obviously enough, a love bite on his neck.

Marx clenched his fist slowly and set his writing utensil aside, now intertwining his large gloved fingers together and pressing his mouth against them in thought. He didn't think his freshly eighteen year old adoptive brother would commit such illicit acts with anyone but Marx was no fool-- that certainly was NOT an insect bite. Kamui himself had told them that all the while falling in a fit of nervous laughter before excusing himself hurriedly. All four Nohrian siblings were left in a state of...

Well...

Young Elise giggled and was still convinced Flannel had bitten him for his blood to sate his vampiric hunger- despite the man being a Werewolf and Marx wondered where the young princess got such bizarre ideas from.

Leon's eyes remained fixed in the book he was reading and he merely flipped the page and took a sip of his morning coffee.

Camilla...

Camilla's eyes could turn a red blooded man into an ice sculpture as she asked her retainers to bring up her ax all the while promising that “Someone will die today~” ending it with a sweet giggle.

And as for Marx... The eldest brother didn't like it either but he kept a professional and firm resolve

He will talk to him about it later, he thought, which brings them to now...

Marx' eyes averted to the antique clock on the wall-- how long could training with Gunter take?

He closed his eyes.

_The little Prince is definitely avoiding me-- us._

A knock on his door snapped him back to reality and in a more annoyed than intended tone, the eldest Nohrian brother responded with a, “-What?” all the while actually glaring at the door.

He wasn't in the mood that's for sure.

He could feel and hear the person behind the door flinch as the door opened ajar and one of his soldiers walked in, giving him a shaky salute, “Sire!”

Marx narrowed his eyes momentarily before he set one of his hands on his desk and waved his other hand at his office's new occupant, “Just get on with it...” He sat back and watched the man nod before he finally spoke,

“We have not been able to find him, Your Worship.”

A scoff almost rumbled out of his mouth and his mind instantly shot up to his other younger sibling, Leon-- Perhaps his personality rubbed off too much on me.

Of course Kamui was not there-- He almost said that in front of the spy, instead, his eyes narrowed again but he forced his broad shoulders into laxing, “Well,” He spread his long gloved fingers on the desk and tapped them once, “Where is he?” He asked the ultimate question now.

The man blinked then tilted his head, “I-I just said--” But seeing the look on blond's face caused the spy to swallow a lump in his throat-- time to dig up all of his findings since he was sent to fetch the young cobalt haired prince.

“I last saw him sparring with Gunter-- but the match ended fairly quickly and the young lord trotted to the baths--”

Marx arched an eyebrow at that, glaring at the spy before the man lifted his hands up in defense and blushed, all the while shaking his head, “I-I stopped watching him then and I waited...and waited...and-”

The blond let out a tired sigh and pinched his temples again, “--never mind. Please summon Leon.”

The spy bowed, “Right away, Sire.”

As the spy left, Marx stood up and walked towards his window, arms folded against the small of his back. His eyelids dropped halfway as he watched the soldiers going about their day outside. He wondered why he was so anxious and wary of Kamui's love life.  
And why hadn't the prince told them anything? Did he not trust them? No... Kamui was giving up so much for them already then why--

Another knock on his door-- but this one was recognizable.

“Come in.” The eldest of Nohrian siblings called out without turning around.

He heard the door open and a figure step in,

“Well... Someone's in a bad mood~”

Marx sighed his nth sigh for the day and turned around to greet his little brother, “That obvious, is it?”

Leon smirked in muse and arched a brow, placing a hand on his hip, “The soldier you sent away quivered like a flower-- which is not unusual, might I add.”

Marx crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his younger sibling, “He was useless.”

The young prince's smirk intensified to a grin before he added, “How unkind of you~”

The elder sibling tutted and looked away but Leon had a talent for figuring him out, “So, how may I assist you, brother?”

“It's Kamui.”

“Of course it is.”

Marx quickly shifted his gaze to his younger brother's. “Are you not upset?!”

A soft scoff rumbled out of Leon's small lips before he quietly strode towards the window, narrowing his eyes as he pressed his hands on the coarse edge of the surface, “On the contrary, Big Brother...”

The next King in line said nothing and arched a brow before Leon tilted his head to look at him, his eyes as cold as when he'd about to enter a battle,

“I am more wary than I have ever been.”

...and that's saying a lot as Leon is always careful.

Marx was glad that he wasn't the only one who felt this way, “Leon...”

Leon tutted again and closed his eyes, “I don't trust her-- whoever Big Brother Kamui is...entertaining, that is. We're at war. She could be a spy.”

_Yes_ \-- That was exactly what Marx had thought as well. It was amazing how Leon could read the situation so well.

Marx nodded, “I agree.”

The younger blond let out a, “Tch,” then pouted, a blush spreading over his cheeks, “Big Brother Kamui may be an idiot but he's kind. Naive, too.” He crossed his arms and turned to look away before he added, “He's too trusting.”

“I mean... If Big Brother Kamui is in an intimate relationship with some girl, why hasn't he told us? Introduced us at the very least?” His eyelids dropped halfway when he lowly added, “We've already come this far... Kamui has never hid anything from us and he was more than willing to put himself in harm's way to maintain our trust so why... ” He clicked his tongue then moved a hand up to brush his soft bangs. He shook his head then turned around, interlocking his squared gaze with his older brother's, “It's obvious that whoever he's with has him wrapped around her finger. He's being manipulated.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

The older brother let out a hum in agreement, narrowing his eyes and facing the ground, as if searching through his thoughts, “I'm drawing a blank here, Leon. I cannot think of a certain person who would do such a thing. Truth is, I am not as close to our allies in arms on what would be called a 'personal level.' I don't posses the Little Prince's social charms and flexibilities.”

Leon scoffed and gestured a hand out, “The Little Prince's “social charms and flexibilities” are what'll lead to his downfall it seems.”

Marx gave a shocked look and placed a hand on his chest, “Gods forbid it! I will not allow such a thing to happen!”

Leon gave a mused smirk and crossed his arms, “It was a jest, Big Brother. But don't worry-” He narrowed his eyes icily before he added, “None of us will.”

“What do you propose we do? I do not wish to vex him...”

“You spoil him too much.”

“Leon-”

The younger brother let out a laugh and put his hands up, “Again, no need worry. I have a plan-- of sorts.”

“Oh?”

Leon grabbed his chin in thought and faced downward, “Since Big Brother Kamui is such a social butterfly, I cannot seem to narrow down my choices. So---” His eyes found Marx's, “I'll have someone spy on him.”

Marx tutted and gave an unimpressed look, gesturing a hand out. “Leon, that is what I have been doing for the past t-”

“Uh-uh-uh--” Leon interrupted his brother, waving his hands confidentially, gesturing him to quiet down, “You've yet to let me finish, Big Brother.” He pointed his first finger at the window in a nonchalant manner, “You've sent one of _your_ spies which, while I have no complaints about your line of militia, I do not quite think any of them match up to how... _vindictive_ mine can be.”

Marx drew his brows together, “Please don't tell me you're going to ask that debauched retainer of yours to spy on my little brother.”

Leon smirked and put a hand out, “Relax, dear Brother... It will be fine.”

Marx clicked his tongue and tightly crossed his arms, “...I do not like this.”

“There is one problem, however.”

“My approval?”

The younger blond laughed and patted Marx on his forearm, “Your sense of humor has improved, Big Brother, and no, that is not the problem.” He pouted his lips and lifted his finger up, “Big Brother Kamui has the service of a Ninja-- a true-born Hoshidan spy.”

“...oh. _Him._ ” Marx's gaze averted to the window, then to Leon, “We already know his allegiance stands with us-- more specifically, with Kamui. Why is he a problem?”

Leon crossed his arms and arched a brow at his older brother. “He is a Ninja, Brother. That is the problem. He'll make it difficult for my servicemen. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed them out of mere suspicion.”

Marx shook his head and lifted his first finger up, “No, no. Just one man is enough. You will leave Kamui's retainers alone. Understand?”

Leon pouted and raised his chin, “It would be easier if he was out of the picture. I do not trust him.”  
He sighed and nodded, “Well then, since it's his day off, I will speak with him this evening after dinner and put our plan into action.”

He walked towards the door and twisted the door knob before he turned to look at his older brother over his shoulder, “Have a care, Brother. During these times, you must always be critical of people.”

As he turned around and opened the door, he muttered, “I'll go see if Big Sister Camilla has killed anyone yet...”

Upon leaving, Marx's eyelids dropped halfway and he walked towards his window again,

_Critical, ...huh?_  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


 

The pair of women jumped when yet another training dummy hit the ground in miserable debris, a throwing ax stabbed to the dummy's neck. Another little girl sat with them, humming and singing as she sat on the fence, rocking her feet back and forth.

“That's amazing, Big Sister Camilla! But maybe you should calm down a liiiittle bit, okay?~” The little girl spoke, chewing on a piece of candy.

The big sister in question, buxom and the most beautiful of all, smiled back kindly at her youngest sibling, “Oh? I'm sorry, Child, I was just practicing my swings.” She strode towards the wooden training dummy, not minding the fearful looks her retainers regarded her with, and alluringly stomped on the training dummy's supposed chest, twisting her heel against it as she bent down to pick up the ax with immense strength.

The head fell off as the lavender haired woman picked up the ax and stood up, “Oh my~” She giggled and brushed her long hair off her shoulders, “...perhaps I was a bit too rough~”

Luna and Belka stared at the other discarded training dummies that were missing their heads in horror, gulping.

Camilla's exposed gaze fell to her sister, “Has my dear Kamui finished yet?” Her eyes darkened when she muttered, “That old man better not be working him to the bone again...”

Elise sweat-dropped, “Hey, Sis~ Maybe we should give him his space, yeah?”

The lavender haired woman shot her head towards her little sister, glaring at her, to which Elise giggled nervously at, “--o-or we could gossip about this girl who actually had the gall to whisk away our dearly beloved Kamui?~”

“OH, ELISE~” The elder sister dramatically fell into her little sister's arms, hugging her and dry-sobbing, “What should I do?

I don't want to hurt him but at the same time, I...I...” She pushed herself away from her little sister and had a dauntingly deathly look, “I want to rip her head off...fist her heart out and chop it up into little minced meat and feed it to hungry baby Wyverns outside of our Nohrian borders!”

As she said that, she let out a yell and threw the ax again on the dummy that lie on the ground, causing Luna, whom was about to replace it, jump back into Belka's arms.

The ax stabbed the dummy's crotch.

She glared at her retainers, she didn't have to speak as they understood completely, “R-Right away, Ma'am!”

Belka dropped Luna to go fetch a new training dummy while Luna, growling in annoyance and rubbing her butt in pain, picked up the miserably damaged dummy despite the ax that was still stuck on it.

Camilla clicked her tongue and walked back to pick herself another ax, confidently twirling it by its handle with her mystical lovely fingers, “Bite Kamui... _Hah!_ The only thing she'll be biting back is the pain after I rip her a new one, then kill her~” She hummed and giggled at the thought.

She stopped twirling the dangerous weapon around and placed a hand on her chest, “My poor precious child... He's being manipulated by some tasteless wench with the brain the size of a peanut.”

Elise sweat-dropped, “How do you even know that?”

The buxom woman rolled her eyes at her and her voice dropped to a chilling tone, “Anyone who's in their right mind knows not to take Kamui from me.”

Belka came back carrying the new training dummy on her back and Luna rushed to help her set it down.

The young pig-tailed princess tilted her head and leaned in against her knees and she stopped rocking her feet, “The only thing I don't get is why he didn't tell us... We're supposed to be family, right? We tell each other...stuff...”

Camilla smiled and placed a hand on her head reassuringly, “My dear baby is so timid, he probably would have exploded of embarrassment if he had spoken of his illicit activities.”

Suddenly getting images of Kamui doing illicit activities caused the older woman to blush and almost drool. She backed up from her sister and grabbed her face with one hand, “O-Oh my... My thoughts drifted there...”

“Sis, you're drooling...”

The lavender haired woman wiped the drool with a curled finger and scoffed, “I... Kamui is too lovely.” She looked at her sister and shook her head, gritting her teeth, blush bright on her lovely cheeks, “It's dangerous. Why, I was just thinking of all the expressions he would make and that just... It makes me so angry.”

She waved her hand up and giggled, “Oh! But do not worry your pretty little head, Child, your big sister will take care of everything~” She walked back to her position, where she stood and lifted her ax up.

Upon seeing that the woman was ready to throw the ax, the pair of retainers jumped a big distance back as not than a second late,

the ax flew towards the dummy, this time stabbing it in between the eyes.

Its head, now groggy, fell back at the ax's weight.

Camilla watched with a small o with her lips then immediately, her eyes darkened and her voice dropped to an alluring icy tone,

“There will be blood.”  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


“...where has that dolt gone to now?” Muttered the young prince, walking in between the booths and stalls in the market, the crowds of people busy about their day. It was as lively as you'd expect it to be so early in the market.

He had his red cowl's hood hiked over his head again as to avoid recognition as he remembered the last time he came in his armor with Aqua, they both received quite the looks from people and his appearance was recognizable. While some demonstrated great admiration to the prince, on the other hand, his presence caused political discomfort to others. The same can be said about Aqua, too. Yet, despite all that, he loved coming here alone or with a friend, not with a denizen of guards Marx would send his way. The half-Manakete prince simply loved watching the people in their acts of bargaining and trading in supplies... Parents spoiling their children... An elderly's days off... What he really loves is how the market bursts with life! The people who come here are so wonderfully ignorant to all that is happening and Kamui wanted to cherish every single second of it. It also reminded him that he would be fighting for this beautiful ignorance and peace of mind.

Simply put, and however cheesy it may seem, coming to the market strengthened his resolve.

But alas--

He was left alone now.

The beautiful prince's lips twisted to a pout as his shoulders laxed and he dropped the basket he enthusiastically clutched to his chest down to his side.

It's been nearly an hour since Zero had left him to go 'inspect something.'

It was Zero whom suggested they go to the market in the first place in his attempt at cheering Kamui up for whatever reason that may be. Kamui, in turn, thought it was sweet and secretly, considered it to be their first date, of sorts, where they can relax and enjoy the place in which Kamui loved most.

The cobalt haired teen whined lowly, “He really is terrible...” He picked up a fresh red apple from his basket and paused to take a bite. As he lifted the fresh red apple to his small mouth and neared it to his lips, a rich scent caught his attention.

Kamui set the apple back in his basket and blinked and sniffed simultaneously before he walked towards the source of the scent.

_Could it be..._

“Fresh baked confections, Everyone! Fresh baked con- Oh, hello, Sir!”

Kamui practically gleed at the sight before him, by the gorgeously colorful jars of candy and marmalade cake were,

“D-DARK CHOCOLATE!”

...needless to say the chopped up layers on the tray didn't look as attractive as everything else on display but Kamui had to-

The young attractive salesperson looked at him in confusion, blinking her large brown orbs at him, “Um...” She had bright blonde hair that was put in a loose ponytail and a cute pale green apron over her orange dress. The woman looked at where the red cloaked man was looking to make sure she heard him right when he ecstatically said, “Dark chocolate!”

She arched a brow and pointed at the squares of chopped up chocolate, “This?”

Kamui nodded enthusiastically, “May I try? May I?!”

“I...suppose one piece wouldn't hurt...” She grabbed at a block of chocolate and broke it in half, then quarters, giving the hooded boy a piece, in which he happily took.

The prince in disguise took a sniff of it and hummed, “Smells good...~” He closed his eyes and as he opened his mouth to insert the long desired piece of confectionery into his mouth, he felt a sudden tight grip of his wrist.

Kamui shot his eyes open to find no other than the playful white haired assassin, whom now stood personally close to the prince and grinned his usual grin as he lifted Kamui's chocolate holding hand up to his lips, “Allow me a taste test first...”

“Z-Zero!” He was sure his cheeks were as red as the cloak he wore and he completely forgot he was in a very public place and they were both men and--

“...for safety~” Zero practically growled as he bit the chocolate off of Kamui's fingers, purposely licking at the boy's thumb and forefingers as he did so.

Kamui felt hot all over and his legs quivered, heat welling up in all the strange places in his body, more specifically, his groin and face. His heart beat like crazy, it was completely as if they hadn't touched each other earlier in the day. It was ridiculous how weak Kamui was to Zero. And, strange as it may be, he secretly felt even more excited at the fact that they were in public.

Zero's hungry exposed eye never left Kamui as he proceeded to suck on the tip of his thumb and forefingers.

And Kamui unconsciously found himself asking, “...how does it taste?”

“Not bad, but...” The former thief grinned as he lowered Kamui's hand and leaned his face towards his where he haughtily whispered to his ear, “I would be more interested in something a little more salty...” As he said that, he brushed his leg in between his and Kamui lit up like the very red apples in his basket, his eyes wide like hotcakes.

“...o-oh...so you have a palate for s-salty tastes...” Kamui coughed nervously and adjusted the collar of his shirt, looking away from Zero's hungry gaze, “...I'll keep that in mind.”

“You better do.” He instantly murmured back to his ear, sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

They both snapped back to reality when they heard a soft clearing of a throat, turning around to find the saleswoman with a pink blush on her cheeks with an annoyed expression, “I-I don't know what your guys' deal is or what kind of bizarre relationship you two men are into but if you're not going to buy something then feel free to leave.”

Kamui winced at her words. Appearances can be deceiving after all.

Bowing his head in apology, he took out his velvety pouch of gold, “P-Please pardon us! I would like to purchase a dozen of this dark chocolate.”

“It's not for sale, dimwit! It's used for our hot chocolate! I'm only waiting until my mother comes back.”

“O-Of course... Then I would like two jars of hard candy for my little sister-”

-only when he turned around, he found Zero staring at the beautiful woman with intrigue, his signature grin plastered on his face.

Kamui felt his heart churn at the sight.

“My word, what a sinful woman you are~” He spoke, causing the woman to jump at his words,

“E-Excuse me?”

Zero took a step towards her and lifted her chin up, “Such a venomous tone doesn't suit such a face.”

Kamui looked up at him and arched a brow, feeling rage well up inside of him, “What do you think you're doing?”

Zero's tilted his head to look at the cobalt haired prince, “Appeasing a distraught woman.”

Kamui nodded, “Is that so?”

Before Zero could respond, Kamui scoffed and picked up his gold and basket, “Have fun doing that.”

As he walked away, he heard Zero call out, “Kamui, wait!” and he took longer strides away from him until he was practically running away from him.

He ended up bumping into a green haired figure that he could have sworn looked familiar but he was too upset and in a hurry to care, the prince apologized without turning back. His hood ended up falling, exposing his lustrous cobalt hair to the public eye. He slithered through a narrow opening into the other section of the market which was practically empty save for dozens of supply carts.

Perhaps he overreacted?

He was panting from running so much-- _Curse these boots... I would have ran faster without them._

A rough and large hand firmly grasped his and he immediately knew who it was, “Ugh!” He whined angrily, “Let go of me, you pig!” but Zero would absolutely not let go as Kamui grit his teeth and turned around to smack him with the basket, only for Zero to roughly push him against one of the supply carriages, actually causing a tremor on it as he crushed his lips against the boy's.

The basket dropped from Kamui's hand as he let out an agitated moan through the powerful kiss and tried to push him away, only to end up gripping each side of his muscular forearms in a shaky desperation.

He was weak.

He was so weak to Zero to the point that he felt repulsed by himself.

The older man roughly grinded against him, earning him a loud moan from the boy whom pulled away to catch a breath but Zero wasn't going to grant him such treatment-- He grabbed his wrists and put them over his head, bending down to push his lips against his again, their tongues hot against one another. Everything was hot. Kamui was hot. He rubbed against him but it was not enough... Not nearly enough... Not even close....

He pressed his chest against his, pushing him even harder against the carriage, causing it to creak. As his lips parted sloppily from the teen's, Kamui let out a loud breath, a mess of drool at each corner of his mouth. He panted as Zero burrowed his nose into his jawline, kissing and licking him, “Z-Zero... It's hot...” He grit his teeth and held back a cry as Zero sunk his teeth into his neck again, biting him. His legs shook, “I...I'm so hot... Z-Ze...” A gasp escaped Kamui's lips as the bite got painful, causing Zero to lessen the intensity then ultimately, pull away and face Kamui.

He blushed upon looking at Kamui's messed up wanton expression and smiled fondly at him, releasing his grip of his wrists and grabbing his face, where he cleaned the drool off with his thumbs, “Me too.” He responded in turn.

Kamui closed his eyes and threw his tired head back, “...I feel like I'm going to collapse.”

Zero nibbled at his lips, gently tugging on his lower lip with his teeth before he murmured his name against his lips. His hands slid inside the boy's shirt, where he smoothed his thumbs over his hips before his large hands impatiently traveled even higher.

Kamui hissed at the feel of his firm rough palms against his skin. He jolted when the older man's fingers laced over his nipples, “A-Ah...-” His cries were broken when Zero silenced him with another hot kiss, playing with his nipples beneath his shirt. For all the handfuls of times they've secretly been together, they have never gotten this close. All they would do is make out with Zero enduring the urge to take him whenever they met up. But...

His patience was running thin.

Grunting, he slid one hand out and roughly pulled the boy's shirt up, startling him, and used his other hand to snake around the boy's smooth waist, pulling him closer towards him as he bended over and rolled his hot tongue over his nipple.

Kamui shivered, biting his lower lip to restrain his cries. His shaky hands were all over the place, from messily tugging on the man's cloak and slipping, to holding on to his back and the other found the back of his gorgeous silvery white hair, which he felt content at leaving there. He was sure he would have collapsed had it not been for Zero's firm grip of his waist. He felt immense heat in between his legs which only got hotter once the former thief playfully bit his nipples, causing the prince to guiltily mewl, arching his back, completely giving in to Zero. He began trailing slow kisses down to Kamui's lean belly, his lips traveling lower...and lower...

The former thief paused as he was head-level with Kamui's crotch before he looked up at him, grinning seductively. He looked completely unstirred and that annoyed Kamui considering the panting mess he's turned him into,

“You're not going to tell me to stop?~” His large hand lowered down to his rear, where he gripped one of his ass cheeks.

Kamui's hands fell by his sides weakly as he threw his head back and he shook his head, “...no.”

“I see.”

He felt his button being unbuttoned, zipper being unzipped.

He gulped.

“Look at me, Kamui.”

_Oh gods..._

His ruby eyes fell down towards Zero, whom grinned in satisfaction before he took Kamui's member out and the prince immediately placed his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, also to cover his cries.

Zero chuckled as he licked his precum, “You're about to burst~ Poor boy.”

“...D-Don't....t-talk....”

The corners of the outlaw's lips twisted to a smirk, “My apologies...”

He greedily mouthed him and at first, Kamui thought, 'What a view...' before he threw his head back due to the immense pleasure, biting his curled left first finger to hold back his moans. His right hand weakly gripped at the wooden carriage wall.

Zero was incredibly skilled with his mouth and the prince wondered how but he didn't want to distract himself with such turn-offs.  
  
Zero was his and his alone.

Just as he put it into his mouth, Kamui quickly felt like he was close and he shot his eyes open and looked down at Zero, his hands finding the man's head, “Z-Ze.. Zero, I'm--”

As he tried to push him away, Zero responded by wrapping his free arm around his waist.

Kamui blushed infuriatingly, “L-Let go... I'm going to-”

...and the sweet release of the heated sensation was finally granted to the boy, but he came inside of the man's mouth. Zero, in turn, swallowed, completely astonishing the boy, whom stared at him with his face deep red and eyes wide.

Zero smiled and pulled away, licking at the remains at the corner of his mouth.

“Delicious~” He said.

Kamui quivered, his shaky hands grabbing at each side of the outlaw's handsome face, “You...are shameless...”

“You love it.”

Blushing, the prince scoffed and turned away, “...I need a bath.”

The assassin chuckled and stood up, zipping up the boy's pants and fixing his shirt, “I will be more than happy to indulge you in that, as well~”

Kamui needed a moment to collect himself and register what just happened. His pants slowed down.

Suddenly, Kamui was reminded of something and his heart clenched tightly.

His hand was now weakly tugging at Zero's chest, his face downward, eyelids heavy, “Hey... Back there... Why did you do that?” His voice was low, almost a whisper.

Zero tilted his head but when Kamui looked up at him, his red eyes as beautifully calculating and judging as when he first met him.

But this time...there was also sadness.

It brought an odd feeling to his chest.

“How could you?” Kamui went on, this time quieter.

“Kamui...” Zero caressed his soft cheek, a touch which Kamui leaned into endearingly, closing his eyes in the process., “I was trying to procure what you wanted through other means than stealing.”

“By sweet-talking her?”

“It always seems to work.”

“ _Always?_ Really now?” His tone came out bitter and sarcastic, opening his silted ruby eyes and casting them downward.

“I am not Lazward.”

Knotting his brows, Kamui clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed the bigger man off of him, almost collapsing due to his depleted stamina, “Lazward is not the man I fell in love with!” He almost yelled, glaring at the assassin, whom stared at him in surprise.

The cobalt haired prince blushed and silently panted. He shook his head and dropped his clenched palm by his side, “Don't do that.”

The eighteen year old let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair, “I know... She is more attractive than I am. After all, she is a woman and I am a man. But I... I still _feel._ When I saw the way you looked at her and t-touched her, I nearly lost my mind... And it hurt. My heart ached.” He clenched his chest as he said that, furrowing his brows yet still looking at the man square in the eye, “I care not for how she might have taken your ill flattery as my feelings should be your top concern... Understand?” He closed his eyes and scoffed, clenching his hand over his shirt tighter, “I've already given you my heart...” He flicked his eyes open and actually regarded him with a warning cold glare, “Do not toy with it.”

. . .

Blood leaked out of the former thief's nostrils as he stared at the half Manakete prince in amazement, cheeks flushed, and heart beating rapidly.

“......okay.”

   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


He had watched everything in silence and with mixed feelings. His duty is to protect his young lord and the man he was with is nothing but danger. Still, it cleared his suspicion now that Kamui was not, in fact, in an intimate relationship with Lady Aqua but rather... He is in a secret affair with this abhorrent thief, Prince Leon's retainer. A man.

This situation smelled all kinds of problems and for all its reasons.

He needed to take care of things before his lord gets into trouble.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Gunter didn't have time to sit down at the table before a clean butcher knife was thrown his way, landing directly in front of him as it miserably pierced through the wooden surface.

The old man widened his eyes slightly and turned to look up to find the handsome and well-groomed butler of silver hair, his expression deathly as he stood up with knives held in between each of his fingers, glimmering under the kitchen light,

“Er... It is good to see you too, Joker.”

“I saw that, you son of a bitch! You hurt Kamui!” _...ouch!_ His tone was more menacing than usual.

The old man sweat-dropped and blinked, “I was training him-”

Joker's face was suddenly directly in front of his, eyes wide and burning with a fury, “TRAINING?! You practically run him over with that lance!”

“...I am quite certain it was a spear.”

“I DON'T GIVE WYVERN SHIT WHAT IN THE GODS' DAMNATION IT WAS! HE BETTER NOT HAVE A BRUISE! OR A CUT! OR SO HELP ME, OLD MAN, I WILL SKIN OFF THAT LEATHERY SKIN OF YOURS AND USE IT TO MAKE MUZZLES FOR THE ARMY'S HORSES!”

Gunter leaned his head back, eyes wide and taken a'back.

He blinked,

“O...kay...?”

Immediately after, a smile played on the viciously faithful butler and he leaned back, “Good! Because I rather like the quality of our horses' muzzles. I sewed them myself.”

The old stalwart gulped and scratched the back of his head.

Joker hummed and whirled around, stylishly pouring a cup of tea, “Threats aside, I brewed up some new tea...especially for you, old man. You must be tired supervising my master all the time.”

“Actually, I don't supervise hi-”

“Here~” Joker smiled and handed him the gorgeous cup of tea, puffs of steam wafting a sweet scent to the old man's nostrils,

“Why, thank you, Joker.”

He set the teacup down and took a sip, “Mm. Good tea. It tastes delicious. What's in it?”

The handsome butler smiled, “Freshly picked Earl Grey tea leaves, chamomile, honey, and a little douse of rat poison and cinnamon. But I'm sure that won't be enough to kill you~”

Gunter spat out the tea from his mouth and coughed, earning the maids' attention as they all gathered around him.

Joker laughed softly, “How unfortunate. It seems I forgot to apply a fatal dose.” He bowed, “Please forgive my carelessness. Good day.” And he walked away, just like that.  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Leon strode through the camp, tome in hand and wary eyes on the lookout.

He wanted to check if his older sister has caused a havoc but it seems to early for that as everything was surprisingly going about the same way. So, he took a detour and walked by Kamui's tree house to see what his older adoptive brother was up to.

It would be awkward to just go in and ask to hang around with him-- besides, Marx's spy had said that Kamui was currently not in camp so--

The door suddenly opened and the young blonde paused in his spot, arching a brow, _...could he be lying?_

As he expected the figure of his brother to step out, he was ultimately deceived to find no other than the long azure haired songstress step out and lock the door after her, too.

Leon shot his eyes open.

_What in the gods' names... Even I don't have a spare key to his tree house!_

He tightly gripped his tome and grit his teeth, walking towards the ladder in which Aqua descended from.

The beautiful azurette let out a silent sigh as her feet touched the ground as she always felt nervous climbing up and down the ladder due to not wanting her long hair to get tangled. She turned around only to find a rather warier than usual looking Leon glaring at her. She gasped and jumped back in surprise,

“P-Prince Leon! Your worship!”

Leon tutted and smacked his tome shut threateningly, “Cut the pleasantries, woman! What were you doing in my brother's room just now?”

Aqua widened her eyes and lifted her hands up in defense, “P-Peace, my good lord. I was merely returning a book.”

Leon crossed his arms, “A book, is it? And you couldn't just leave it outside by the door? You just HAD to go in?”

“Kamui takes very good care of his books' conditions. If I had left them out, dirt and dust would gather-”

“You could have given it to Joker. I am certain he would have returned the book to my brother in top condition-- if not better.”

Aqua hugged her arm and faced downward, “Ah... Sir Joker frightens me, so...”

“What about his other retainer? Sazu...Suzie...Kaze-”

“Suzukaze.”

Leon rolled his eyes, “Right. Him. The Hoshidan ninja.”

Aqua formed a small o with her lips and placed a curled finger on her chin, “You know... I actually have thought of that but I can never seem to find him. It is like he disappears into the very wind... It's amazing...” She narrowed her eyes in focus and intrigue.

The blonde gave an unimpressed look, “He's a ninja. He wouldn't live by his ninja code if he was easy to find.”

The blue haired woman jumped as she was reminded of something, startling the younger teen with her uncharacteristic behavior, “Is that really it? Then it all makes sense... Just last week, we played hide and seek with Kamui, while I was the first to find because of my long hair...” She lowly whined at that before she added with a wide eyed intrigue, “Mister Suzukaze was nowhere to be found! Eventually, Kamui forgot about it and went to sleep!” She moved a curled finger to her lower lip and looked down in thought, “I wonder where he hid... He could have been right under our noses and we did not even realize it. Ninjas are fearsome indeed...”

Leon sweat-dropped, “How did this interrogation turn into...this...” He mumbled lowly to himself.

Aqua looked left, and right, then lowered her voice before she spoke, “The book I borrowed? It was bizarre and-- what is that word? There is a word your retainer likes to use...”

“Sinful?”

The songstress waved a hand out, “Not that retainer, the other one-- Ah! Sir Odin!”

Leon blinked and in a bland voice, answered, “Epic?”

Aqua smiled and nodded, “That's the word! The book itself is called 'Crouching Pegasus, Hidden Wyvern'”

Leon felt like a weight had fell on his head, “My brother actually read a book titled 'Crouching Pegasus, Hidden Wyvern'?”

The songstress nodded enthusiastically, “It was amazing! The Pegasus symbolizes the other nation, while the Wyvern symbolizes the other. They were at war, and then love formed between two characters of opposing rivaling nations. The main character's love interest? He was a ninja with a gift for taming Pegasus--”

“Enough! Please... My brain cells are decaying just hearing about it.”

Aqua pouted her lips, “...oh. But I think the book is very much a slice-of-life.”

“Slice-of-what?”

“Slice of life! It means it relates to our daily life events and--”

“What did I even come here for?!” Leon almost threw his tome to the ground in frustration.

Aqua shrugged and tilted her head, “I believe you were asking why I did not entrust the book to Sir Suzukaze, my lord.”

“Before that-- Tch. You know what, never mind. My suspicions are cleared. There is no way in hell you would be able to manipulate my brother.”

The beautiful gold eyed songstress blinked in confusion, “Manipulate?”

Leon pinched his temples and sighed. He momentarily pondered the idea of telling her of what was up but went against it, instead, he dismissed it by saying, “It's a good thing you didn't give me the book. I would have burned it... Also, try recommending it to Odin. I'm pretty sure he'd be more than interested.”

Before Leon left, Aqua called to him, “Ah! Wait, my lord!”

Leon arched an eyebrow before the woman handed him the key, “Could you return this to Elise? She gave it to me when I asked to return the book.”

The young prince literally snatched the key from her, “Never venture into my brother's room again, you hear?!” He hissed at her, pocketing the key and walking away in frustration not before reminding her, “Just be glad it wasn't sister Camilla who found you here, she would have shown you what the phrase 'turning quarters into pennies' meant. With her ax!”

As Leon left, Aqua let out a silent huff and hugged her thin arms, “By the gods, Kamui's siblings can be very frightening...” She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, “My deepest condolences, Zero.”  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


“We're almost there.”

“Mmh...”

“Kamui?” The assassin looked over his shoulder at the boy he was carrying piggyback, whom nuzzled against his hair,

“...'m not...sleeping...” Kamui playfully nibbled at his brilliant white hair before he paused, “...you smell nice.”

Zero chuckled and proceeded walking, “It is an honor that my lord thinks so.”

“Stop being so formal.” Kamui dropped his head on Zero's broad shoulder, his ruby gaze lazily drifting to the side.

“Big Brother Marx used to give me a piggyback ride all the time when I was a kid... He would scold me for injuring my feet while running around barefoot...” Kamui chuckled softly, “It always ended with him cheering me up though. So to me, it never really felt like a proper scolding.”

“Your siblings sure love spoiling you.”

Kamui laughed, “Oh, absolutely. Especially Big Sister Camilla!”

Zero paled at the thought of that beautiful insanely overprotective sister of his.

“She fusses over every little thing I do. It's like she's my mo- …..never mind.”

Zero's turned to look at him to notice that the prince had gotten awfully quiet. It was after a good moment of silence that Kamui decided to speak again, “You know, today...”

“I think I saw Suzukaze.”

Zero's eye widened and he almost stopped in his tracks. He hid his surprise and continued to walk, “Is that right?”

“--or I might have been imagining him but I would not be completely surprised if it was him.” He giggled when he added, “Like me, Suzukaze has an affinity for going to the market. He is rather popular with women, too. We go together sometimes.”

“Oh?”

“What seems to be the matter, Zero? Are you jealous?~”

Zero grinned and tightened his grip of the boy's legs, “Do not get cheeky with me, Little Prince~ Or else I will not be held accountable for what I do to you next.”

Kamui grinned and purred to the assassin's ear, “Is that a threat or a treat?~”

Oh, he was getting very cheeky~ Zero's grin widened and he chuckled, “I am very charitable with both notions~”

The cobalt haired prince groaned then patted Zero's back for him to stop so that he can get off.

Zero set Kamui down gently.

“Thank you.” The boy blushed, folding a lock of cobalt hair behind his pointy ear.

They were already at camp and the soldiers were too busy going to the tent where lunch was being held to bother staring at the duo.

Zero stared at him in longing and Kamui felt his heart crack, “Are you not coming for lunch?” The older man asked.

Kamui faced downward and smiled, “I have to go check in on my siblings... I am also certain I will be having lunch with them there, so...”

“Kamui.”

The cobalt haired prince looked up at Zero, whose expression was suddenly serious, “Y-Yes?”

“I would like to clarify something you said...earlier today...”

Kamui arched a brow and before he could speak, Zero spoke over him, “That woman is not more attractive than you are.”

The prince's ruby eyes widened and he furrowed his brows, “Zero...”

“Actually...” His white brows knotted as he added, “Nobody could dream of holding a candle to your beauty.” His gaze fell to the side and he lowly added, “That is my opinion and I have long thought of that since the very first day I met you.”

The sun was beginning to set-- but such a beautiful scenery was mere complimentary to the man before him, whose good gaze found Kamui's again and he smirked distantly when he continued, “I remember thinking... 'Wow... What an enchanting man.'” He closed his eye and chuckled, “I may have recently claimed your heart, Kamui, but you've had mine from day one.”

Kamui was speechless, he just watched in awe.

Zero watched him break from a shocked expression to the corners of his lips twisting to the widest and happiest smile he's ever seen him in.

He laughed.

And oh, how it soothed Zero's corrupted heart.

He took a step towards him, and while he could not do anything to him now that they were in camp, Kamui faced downward, still smiling, and lowly, he said, “...visit me tonight.”

He didn't need an answer as he whirled around and ran away, his red cloak bellowing beautifully with his cobalt hair. Zero was left awestruck.

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

“...Lady Aqua recommended a book called 'Crouching Pegasus, Hidden Wyvern' to me today.” Odin started, stuffing a piece of marmalade scone into his mouth.

Lazward, whom was sitting next to him, whined. “Whaaat~~~ Lady Aqua talked to you and not to me~~~ That's so unfair I read books too, you know!”

“Like what? 'How to Get A Date for Dummies'?” Odin shot back after chewing and swallowing the scone.

Benoit and Harold, whom were sitting with them, let out laughs. Silas on the other hand, did not laugh. He seemed to be bothered by something.

Lazward blushed and grit his teeth at Odin, “Oh, ha-ha, very funny Mr. 'Twitching Magic Hand!'”

“I know that book. It is definitely of your tastes, Odin.” Benoit started.

Odin laughed, “With a strong title like that, it sure sounds like an epic tale! I will ask Kamui for it later.”

At the mention of Kamui's name, Silas' ears perked up, something which only Lazward noticed.

But then again, he was also the first to notice Zero entering the tent and grabbing himself a tray full of food.

“Zero! AHOY THERE!” Odin got up to greet the assassin, whom regarded him with a tut and complained that his voice was too loud.

Odin lead Zero to their table where he was chattering to him about something. Zero sat in between Lazward and Odin, with Silas directly sitting across from him in between Benoit and Harold.  
He regarded him with a cold look, “I see you're back.”

Zero grinned as he paused while holding a small loaf of bread, his gaze lifting up to Silas', “I am sitting right in front of you.”

Odin and Lazward laughed to lighten up the mood while Harold and Benoit exchanged nervous looks.

Zero shook his head and tore open the loaf of bread, mumbling, “...I thought I was the one who lost a fucking eye.”

“What was that?!” Silas stood up and slammed his palms on the table, raising his voice.

Zero was not in the mood for the knight and any opportunity to teach him a lesson was so dangerously appealing but this time...

This time he acted quickly. Loaf of bread still in mouth, he reached his long muscular arm up and grabbed the boy by the back of his skull and roughly slammed his head once against the table, enough to knock him out.

Zero stood up as he chewed and swallowed the bread, “Refreshing.” He remarked, his grin cold.

Everyone at the table was suddenly at ooohs and whys.

“Whoa that was epic-- I mean, what in gods' names, Zero?!” _Odin..._

“Nobody else saw this, right? Please don't tell Kamui-- Oh, crap. Everyone saw.” _Lazward..._

“One hit is all it took? Remind me to never get on your bad side.” _Benoit..._

“Guess it's his unlucky day...” _Harold..._

The former thief shrugged and walked away, not caring for the looks he received from his fellow soldiers. He was probably going to get reported.

_Good,_ he thought.

Leon trusts in his judgment anyway and that goody-two-shoes needed a slam in the head among others.

He noticed that Lazward trotted behind him, “Hey, uh, Zero...buddy! Do you mind if we have a chat?”

“I am not in the mood.”

Lazward sweated and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, “I...uh...noticed that, but listen-”

_Sheesh,_ Lazward thought, _This guy's completely unapproachable and scary... What does Kamui see in him, anyway?_

Zero continued to ignore him and walked towards the army's pantry room, which was locked.

“H-Hey, you can't go there!” Lazward protested.

But Zero knelt down on one knee and took out his trusted picklock tools and in less than ten seconds, he unlocked the door.

Lazward whined, mumbling about how he was going to be in trouble too for even following him.

He entered right behind Zero and closed the door behind them. A tired sigh escaped the dancer's lips as the assassin skimmed through the booze, his eye studious. It was until he found the bottle he wanted, he took it out and flicked the tap open, taking a deep chug much to Lazward's horror then he looked at him, quiet and impatient.

Lazward got that as a sign to start talking.

“R-Right, so...” Lazward wanted to get right to the chase but gods damn it Zero was so scary and being with him in the same room alone was so worrisome. Maybe he should take it slow...

He cleared his throat, “How are you and Kamui?” _Okay, Lazward, terrible start! He looks like he's about to kill me now, FANTASTIC!_

Zero lowered his bottle by his side and glared at the shorter man.

Lazward mentally counted to three before he waved his hands out defensively, “No, no, no! Please don't take it the wrong way. What I meant is...” He lowered his voice and leaned his face closer so that he could hear him, “Have you noticed anything strange lately? Like... Do you ever feel like you're being watched?”

The former thief grinned at him before he took a chug from the bottle. He let out a hoarse breath after the chug and shifted his gaze to the mercenary, “Are you showing petty concern for me? I should kill you right now.”

Lazward grinned brightly and tilted his head, “Zero, come'on... Why would I wish for an inner family clashing?”

That caught Zero's attention and his grin fell.

Lazward took a step towards him and placed a reassuring hand on the larger man's forearm.

His usually playful grin fell to be replaced by such uncharacteristic seriousness, his voice lowering and suddenly, the whole atmosphere around them turned cold.

“...You know where I'm going with this...right? There's someone that's keeping a close eye on you and I wouldn't put it past him to kill you.”

_Hidden in the darkness..._

_Creature of the night..._

_Silent but deadly..._

_That, is a Ninja._

_Kamui's right hand man..._

_Suzukaze, huh?_

The corners of Zero's lips twisted to a grin,

_Alright. I'll entertain you in your game, Ninja._  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


“Big Brother Kamui!” Elise tackled her older cobalt haired brother to a tight hug.

Kamui, in turn, laughed happily, and hugged his little sister back, rubbing the back of her head, “I'm happy to see you too, Little Elise.”

Everyone at the table looked up at him in awe and shock.

Camilla literally rushed towards him with her arms fanned out, “My baby~”

“Uh-” But he was literally crushed by Camilla's large and plump bosoms, his face buried in her chests.

“Aaah~~ Kamui dearest, I am ever so happy to see you!~ Don't busy yourself away from us, love. I have been teethering with anxiety and impatience! Please don't do this to your big sister ever again,” She parted from him, causing Elise, whom was sandwiched between the two, to almost collapse and fall.

Camilla cupped the slightly taller prince by his face, furrowing her brows at him and sniffing, “...okay?~”

Blushing, the cobalt haired prince nodded at her, “O-....okay.”

She smiled widely in happiness and blushed, laughing,

She pecked him in the lips, taking them all by surprise.

Kamui shot his eyes open. It wasn't the first time his older sister has ever kissed him but that...

When she parted her lips from his, he was a blushing stammering mess and she giggled, pulling him by his wrist to the table.

“...no fair~ I wanna kiss Big Brother Kamui, too!” Elise whined.

Leon closed the tome he was reading and chuckled, “Should we start a kissing petition for dear brother Kamui?~” He said as Kamui sat in front of him next to Camilla.

Blushing, Kamui gave him an unimpressed look, “Why? Would you be the first in line?”

At this, Leon blushed and looked away, scoffing, “...as if.”

“Nonsense, Leon! All four of us will secure the line!” Marx spoke, smirking.

Kamui covered his face with both of his hands and blushed a deeper red, “Oh gods no... Not Big Brother Marx...” He mumbled.

“Not if I hog him all to myself~” Camilla raised her chin and grinned confidently.

“Kamui hogger!” Elise pointed at her older sister and pouted.

“Now, now, Elise... It is rude to point fingers at people.”

“Oh! ...sorry, Big Brother Marx.”

“Hey, what's with the red cloak?” Leon started, nodding at Kamui.

Kamui was glad at the change of subject and he looked at him and smiled calmly, “I went to the market. I wished to avoid recognition, so...”

Marx set his glass of wine down and frowned at him, “Little Prince, please don't tell me you went alone.”

He laughed nervously and scratched the side of his face with his finger, his eyes falling to the side, “Well, uh...”

“Well I think he looks cute! Kamui looks like The Little Red Riding Hood! Right? Right?” Elise enthusiastically pointed out.

“Oh my~” Camilla placed her hands on her cheeks and gleed at her younger brother, “By the gods, Elise, you are right! This is even more dangerous than when he wears his armor! ...so endearingly distracting~”

Kamui chuckled sheepishly and began to chug at a glass of cool water.

Leon placed a curled finger on his chin and smirked at him, his eyes narrowing, “Little Red Riding Hood, huh? Did you seduce any wolves on your way back?~”

Okay- He was NOT ready for THAT!

The cobalt haired prince shot his eyes open and almost choked on his drink. Camilla pat his back and took the water from him as he coughed. Elise rushed to his side, “Big Brother Kamui! Are you alright?”

“Poor child....There, there...”

Leon arched a brow and exchanged looks with Marx, whom appeared shocked and doubtlessly suspicious.

They didn't need to read between the lines.

That reaction proved to them for a fact that Kamui was indeed in an intimate relationship with someone.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #StillButthurtOverTheRemovalofFireEmblemAmieInTheWest  
> #GettingTheJapaneseVersionToo  
> #IAmAllDownForSomeZeroKamuLittleRedRidingHoodForeplay
> 
> Upcoming chapter preview:
> 
> He stood a good distance before him, calmly exposing himself as if he were some rare creature. The wind bellowed at his scarf and unusual green hair. His calm and resolved appearance was a mere facade to his muted beastly nature. His handsome expression was incredibly hard to read and he parted his lips, "You are Zero, correct?"
> 
> The assassin was not given a chance to confirm before the Shinobi suddenly appeared next to him, lush green leaves ushering around him like a dance, his usually calm eyes now icy and menacing as his voice darkened, 
> 
> "Stay away from my lord if you wish to prolong your life."


	3. pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Sorry for the delay.  
> Thanks for the lovely comments.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is messed up.
> 
> Enjoy~

  **pain**  

“Are you certain you want to go about this now, Prince Kamui? We can always wait until you've cleared your head by the morrow.”

The corners of the teen's lovely lips twisted into a snide smirk and he flicked Yato, his holy sword, behind his wrist. He lifted his left hand up and took his signature fighting stance. The mildly chilly wind ushered towards him, his beautiful cobalt hair bellowing along with his long royal blue cape that was an early nightly shade lighter than his hair. His lovely scent was so deliciously fresh of powdery soap and a light lingering scent of musk as he had just taken a bath. Their new audience, a herd of the army's female units, whom all seemed to take the young prince's side, positively oohed and gawked at him. Even the male units secretly felt “strange” and questionable feelings upon looking at him-

Prince Kamui of Nohr, ever so gallant and full of a youthful and motivating confidence, his stance, worthy of looking up to, his beauty, one could not help but fawn over, his smile...mesmerizing.

A thin streak of drool slid out of the corner of Camilla's luscious lips as she clasped her hands together in awe, brows furrowed, eyes watery, a wanton expression overtaking her beautiful blushing features. Little Elise, whom had been cheering for her older brother, noticed and nudged her sister, causing the buxom woman to giggle in embarrassment and wipe her drool off, “O-Oh my... I've lost it again, haven't I?~”

Kamui stood in the center, his fighting stance was his answer.

Across from him, stood tall Gunter, whom sweat-dropped at the audience that surrounded them, particularly the women whom cheered for the cobalt haired prince.

“Let's go, Gunther!” The boy suddenly started, grinning brightly, “I would hate to put your efforts into training me go to waste. Even if it is for one day...” He drew his brows together and he smiled softly, the look in his lively crimson eyes ever so sincere and genuine but most of all... He was determined.

He was determined to be stronger and it warmed the old guardian's heart with pride.

The orange sun was setting and its rays streamed onto the boy, making him look completely ethereal as his armor glistened and blue hair and cape waving dramatically in the wind. He almost looked like some kind of deity in appearance.

Gunther stomped the footing of his lance onto the sandy grounds and let out a sigh.

Upon nodding and responding with a, “Very well,” Kamui's grin widened and he had to restrain himself from jumping in glee, “Th-Thank you!”

As the crowd quieted down and moved away by expanding the circle that surrounded the two, giving them a larger arena of ground to fight in.

Soon later, a couple of figures stepped into the crowd. Lazward widened his eyes as his jaw dropped upon seeing how serious both prince and chevalier looked, “Whoa... Hey, isn't that Kamui?”

The man whom was previously next to him was gone, “Z-Zero?! Hey, man, where'd you go?!”

The womanizer puffed his lips and frowned, scratching his head, “...from one ear and out through the other...”

Zero discreetly pushed his way through the crowd of men and stood amongst the ones in the front, his eye darting to the young man he loves so much.

The prince didn't seem to notice him, or rather, his focus was fiercely undarting.

The former thief's eye widened at the sight, feeling a slight tremor in his bones.

Kamui was like a completely different person on the battlefield-- be it a real fight or even a spar, there was no mistaking that dangerously determined look in his blood-pooled eyes...

His smile had faded and his bright expression was soon replaced with something dark but not sinister...

As his brows slightly knotted and his grin twisted upside down, his stance was unshakeable, his grip of his sword was so firm and steely it was almost an extension of his arm. He looked so inhuman that Zero didn't see even the slightest of heaving of his chest as he breathed.

Unconsciously, he lifted his hand up and tugged at the chain of his cloak, feeling hot all of a sudden. The assassin grinned darkly-- _How dangerously arousing..._ He thought.

He watched on the opposite side of the female crowd as Charlotte seemed to have instigated Camilla's anger with the other female units trying to break them apart. Lazward was suddenly next to him as he let out a heavy sigh and frowned, “Man... I wish two buxom beauties would fight over me like that... I really do envy Kamui sometimes.”

The eye-patched man crossed his arms and shot him a dismissive glare before he cast his eye to his lover, whom now actually appeared genuinely concerned over the quarrel going on between the women.

“Focus!” Gunther called in a demanding tone, causing the prince to almost flinch as he shot his head back at him.

Gunther knotted his brows angrily and stomped his lance back into the ground again, “You are here to fight, not to impress!” At this, a light tidal wave of pink spread over Kamui's cheeks and Zero could have sworn that his red silted gaze almost shifted towards him, which brought a light chuckle to his grinning lips.

The cobalt haired prince frowned and lifted his chin up snobbishly, “I- I've no need to impress anyone.”

“See that, you blond harlot? My cute brother Kamui feels no need to-” Camilla quit her attempts at attacking the cleavagy blond and shot her eyes open at her adopted brother, her shoulders laxing as another red blush spread over her face and she clutched her hands together, “Oh, Kamui, you Ice King, you~”

Elise sweat-dropped.

Charlotte, whom had burrowed her way to the front of the crowd by the two royal sisters, huffed and backhanded her hair off her shoulders, “Hmph! I'm sure by 'anyone,' he didn't mean myself~” She grinned and shot her an icy look through the corner of her eye, “With these gorgeous looks of mine, I am not even on the same petty playground as you~”

Camilla smiled back before she darkly responded with an, “My dear, of course you're not on the same playground as us. Since when did they allow pigs to play merry with the humans?” She giggled and pointed her thumb behind her, “Stables are over there, piggy~”

Annoyed, but with a wit that never runs dry, the blond responded with a giggle, “Speak louder, She-hulk, I could not hear you over your inflating breasts!”

“Oh, I'M SORRY~ All I heard was 'Oink! Oink! Oink!'”

“G-Guys...”

...but the fight had already started between the prince and knight, actually snapping the women's attentions as they quieted down immediately and watched them charge at each other.

The cobalt haired teen let out a cry as he ran towards the old man with his sword, Gunther fiercely charging at him with his lance on the ready.

“They're going at it!” Odin, whom was now standing close next to Lazward, exclaimed, clutching at his tome.

Zero narrowed his eye in observation.

Their blades neared clashing when suddenly, a tall figure rushed between the crowd as if they were mere hindering straws of wheat, making his way towards the two combatants.

Joker sweep-kicked both prince and knight before their blades even clashed, all the while holding a silver tray, might one add.

While Gunther fell on his back with a loud thud, a secure arm snaked its way around Kamui's waist to prevent him from falling.

Everyone stared at the scene with their eyes wide, yet somehow too intimidated to even make a comment of it.

Kamui's eyes widened and he looked at his butler, “J...Joker?!”

The silver haired butler smiled confidently and gently pulled the prince to his feet. Kamui arched a brow before Joker bowed his head, “My most sincere apologies, Master Kamui, as I did not believe it were wise to spar using your real weapons.”

Everyone oh-ed in realization. How could something so obvious not have dawned on them? They all thought as either one of the combatants could have seriously hurt himself. Or worse.

“He's got a point...” Benoit, standing tall between the crowd, stated, nodding understandably.

Lazward sighed, smiling sheepishly, “That butler's got no limits...” He scratched the back of his head, muttering the word, “Scary...”

Zero scoffed, not exactly liking the close proximity the butler stood with the prince.

A blush spread over Kamui's cheeks in realization and he placed a hand at the back of his neck, casting his gaze downward in embarrassment.

Joker took an even closer step to his master and whispered to his ear, “Yato could take a new form again.”

The corners of the prince's eyes widened a bit as he shifted his ruby gaze to his sword, “Yato...” He repeated lowly, “I was careless...” Then, he looked at Joker and nodded understandably at him, “You're absolutely right.”

Gunther stood up and let out a sigh, dusting his armor off, muttering choice words under his breath.

From the near distance, and obscurely backed against the corner of a wall, stood a clearly shady figure, his arms crossed over his lean chest. He observed in silence.

Gunther replaced his silver lance with a wooden training staff and Kamui substituted Yato with a wooden sword.

The young prince had powdered his palms to Joker's insistence so that the sword does not slip from his hand during combat after setting Yato on the silver embroidered tray.

Kamui smiled and looked up at the tall handsome butler in genuine appreciation, “Thank you, Joker. It seems like I am a complete loss without you, as always.”

A blush spread over the silverette's cheeks and he shot his eyes open, casting his gaze to the side, “M-My lord... I was merely performing my duty I-I am...unworthy.”

The cobalt haired prince laughed softly and pat the man's muscular forearm before he exited to his former position, leaving with the words, “Now, now, Joker... Please don't sell yourself short.”

Charlotte and Camilla were practically seething in jealousy with Elise shrugging and giggling nervously.

Unconsciously, Zero grit his teeth and grinned daringly, taking a step out of the crowd towards them before he was hurriedly pulled back by Lazward, “H-Hey, uh... I admire your sense of bravado and all but I honestly think that this is a fight you absolutely cannot win!”

That offended the former thief as he shot the womanizer a glare, in which Lazward flinched at, “Sorry! But have you seen this man fight?! Heavens above, Zero, he's even got Benoit sweating! Look at him!” He nodded his head up at the tall giant with the scary face.

Zero looked up and shot his eye open to find that Benoit was actually in trembles, eyes wide, “...He just...disarmed Prince Kamui and...Gunther...while holding a tray...” His scary frightened gaze averted to Zero before he added, “-And he didn't get his clothes dirty doing it!”

Harold was in the brink of tears, “Such speed... Such grace... What style!” He clenched his palm dramatically, “We must deliver our daily dosage of thanks to Prince Kamui for deciding to side with Nohr! Or else we would have been unlucky enough to fight against Joker!”

Zero arched a brow, taken aback by the fearful reactions of his comrades.

Odin shook his head, sighing as he suddenly had a serious look in his eyes, “He really is one hell of a-”

“You dropped this.” Joker exclaimed, handing the Gunther what looked to be a small barrel gun.

Gunther took the gun from the butler, whom regarded him with a wary look, “Ah. The flare gun. My thanks, Joker.”

“Master Kamui will not speak of it but...he still becomes rather nervous among crowds. He is self conscious about it.” The butler spoke, his tone cold but tinged with concern for the prince, his eyes averted to the gun in the old man's hand, “Perhaps you should refrain from this training exercise for now. Hold out until tomorrow morning.”

Gunther examined the flare gun back and forth, checking to see if there is load in it, “If I would take my concern into account, I would postpone this until the morrow as well, however, ...” He shifted his gaze to Kamui, whose eyes, ever-so-distant, faced downward, his expression deep in thought. He was distracted. Again.

“...my even bigger concern is his survival. We cannot afford to dilly-dally during these times. Ending our training session early today was the wisest course of action. I cannot describe how I was both proud and relieved when he seeked me out to insist on our routinal training sessions. Pride, I felt for his resolve to better his strength in the war. Relief, I felt for his stubborn willpower and self-betterment. Yet, despite my uplifted feelings...” He narrowed his eyes at the young prince whom stood in the distance, his wrist heavily falling down his side, the wooden sword's tip brushing against the sand, “Prince Kamui is in a very grave place right now.”

Joker arched a brow at Gunther and calmly turned to look at Kamui, his stony eyes softening in concern but only briefly, “Master...” He breathed lowly. Then, he scoffed as he glared at Gunther over his broad shoulder, “You should also take into account that he is only human! Not everyone is a war-weathered old ding bag like you, you miserable horse.” He clicked his tongue and began to walk away before stopping midway, his head fell downward and he dropped his eyelids halfway.

Briefly, he looked at Gunther and lowly muttered, “How I hate agreeing with you...”

Zero watched with a curiosity and wariness the exchange between both butler and knight. And try as he might to listen to what they were saying, he couldn't over the excited chatters of the crowd. Judging by their facial expressions and sudden glances at Kamui, he could not help but worry. He shifted his gaze, internally begging for Kamui to look at him. He appeared to have been suddenly possessed by troubling thoughts, gently biting his lower lip, his training sword heavy in his hand. He parted his lips to call out to him before-

“Master Kamui? Master-”

The shadowy figure narrowed his eyes in concern as he watched from the corner of the wall. The butler was calling out to the prince and it appeared like he could not even hear him. He needed to be prepared should anything happen.

The cobalt haired prince almost jumped when he felt a gentle hand press against his armored forearm. He shot his eyes open and turned to look only to find the beautiful azure haired songstress,

“A-Aqua!” He blinked at her in surprise.

The beautiful woman furrowed her brows in concern and squeezed his arm, “Kamui... A-Are you alright? You seem a little out of it...”

Camilla crossed her arms tightly over her chest and scoffed, “Ugh... What is she doing there? Why is she touching my dear Kamui so casually?”

Elise, however, sensed that something was wrong and clutched her healing staff worriedly, “Big brother Kamui...”

The beautiful prince smiled warmly to appease his azure haired friend, unconsciously clasping his hand over her's, “I'm alright, Aqua. Thank you for worrying.”

Aqua widened her eyes slightly and parted her lips, looking up at him, “But...”

Zero furrowed his brows, gritting his teeth.

A sudden clearing of the throat interrupted the duo and both prince and songstress turned to look at an evidently annoyed looking Joker, whom appeared to be obviously regarding Aqua with a dirty look, “If this wench would- er, If Lady Aqua would stand back with the crowd, the fight will begin immediately.”

Kamui completely missed out on the insult directed to the azurette and merely nodded, “I understand.”

As he was close to parting from the woman, she quickly grabbed the prince's hand, catching the attentions of everyone but particularly Camilla, Joker, and Zero, whom regarded the gesture as a sort of personal offense.

The dark cobalt haired prince turned to look at her with arched brows, “...?”

She blushed and looked like she was desperately trying to tell him something, suddenly facing downward and hurriedly pulling her hand back, “...b-be careful.” She mumbled, lifting her head up and forcing a smile at him, tilting her head, “Please?”

Kamui merely smiled kindly at her in silence, turning to take his stance as Joker glared at her into standing with the crowd, in which she apologetically nodded at.

Camilla narrowed her eyes at her, her suspicions escalating and her insides knotting in jealousy.

Zero felt too preoccupied with mixed feelings of jealousy, envy, and disgust. And he also felt a sudden hatred in his chest. The hatred was directed to neither Kamui nor Aqua, but towards himself. He didn't understand why he felt this way...  
He wanted to turn and go spend some time alone. He wanted to drink so much that he would lose the ability to feel. Right now, he wanted to be anywhere but here and yet... His feet remained nailed to the ground. His shoulders laxed and he uncrossed his arms, his gaze, pathetically fixated at Kamui.

. . .

He wanted to hurt him.

Gunther was the first to strike his weapon to what would have been a penetration through the neck before the prince so smoothly backflipped away, causing an uproar from both sides of the crowds.

Zero was preoccupied in his own grim thoughts that he did not react to Lazward's comment about how flexible Kamui is.

The lance had a longer reach than a sword obviously, so Kamui had to really pull all his strength into blocking any attack from it with his dummy sword, pushing at it all the while gritting his teeth, glaring at Gunther in the heat of battle. The knight stared at him coolly, arching a brow at the shorter and slimmer prince's level of strength as he seemed to be the one backing away now. He lifted his foot up and landed a good kick to Kamui's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

“Big brother Kamui!” Elise called in worry, eyes wide.

Instead of landing flat on his back like always, Kamui learned to brace himself and control his aerial movements. He curled himself into a ball and quickly performed a backflip midair, causing him to gracefully land on his feet again. He grit his teeth, taking his battle stance again. Gunther was now charging at him with his lance. His eyes were fixated on him, nailing his bare feet on the ground but for some reason...

When he saw Silas push himself to stand in the front of one of the crowds, his head wrapped in bandages, his focus wavered, “Silas!” He breathed, suddenly concerned.

He didn't have time to dodge the charging lance to his gut and he let out a pained cry, his back miserably hitting the ground. He grit his teeth in pain, wincing as he wrapped an arm around his stomach-- he was sure... He hit him at the same spot as the bruise from this morning.

“Kamui!” Both Silas and Aqua called out in unison, their voices and faces tinged with concern.

Joker stood with eyes wide as he bit his first finger in both concern and frustration-- he'll call out the fight soon.

The look on Zero's face was unreadable...

Elise had her hands clasped over her mouth, wincing. Camilla had a murderous intent look about her in her eyes.

It hurt to breath. Kamui bit his lower lip. _What is wrong with me? I am usually much better than this..._ He clicked his tongue, _How embarrassing... I will never catch up to their strength and poweress... Big Brother Marx and... Big Brother Ryouma..._

He shot his eyes open at the sudden realization that he had been thinking of his older Hoshidan brother. Suddenly, his visage appeared in front of his eyes, his disappointed gaze when he decided to side with Nohr...

His heart clenched.

He reached for his sword next to him before Gunther suddenly appeared before him, staring down at him, “Showing concern for your allies in the midst of battle is only an insult to their capabilities. Also...” He lifted his foot up again and glared at the dark cobalt haired boy, “It will leave an opening for the enemy units!” As he said that, he kicked the sword off of Kamui's hand, ultimately breaking it in half.

Kamui gasped and somersaulted away from the knight, now standing on his own two feet despite the pain in his torso. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, knotting his brows determinately.

“Master Kamui is unarmed! The fight is now-” But before Joker could finish, he was overwhelmed by Kamui's continued will during the fight, showing more determination and spirit now than before, dodging and even landing kicks and jabs to the old veteran knight.

Gunther let out a cry as he tried to smack the boy with the staff across the head before the prince surprised him by jumping and grabbing on to the staff with both hands, performing an acrobatic whirl around it as he lifted the staff up, unable to shake him off and ultimately, Kamui let out an agitated cry as he landed a solid kick to the old man's head, dizzying him as he fell on his back.

His head was spinning and he was unable to stand for the next ten to twenty seconds, ultimately earning Kamui the victory.

The crowd was suddenly an uproar of cheers.

The prince panted, looking down at him with solid calculating eyes. He offered him a hand, to which Gunther took with a smile,

“Well done.” Gunther smiled proudly, his eyes carrying a tinge of relief.

Kamui did his best to stop himself from staggering due to the pain but as soon as he took one step away, the sharp pain in his gut almost had him drop and curl up before a pair of strong hands steadied him. He let out a pained breath, closing his eyes momentarily.

“Master Kamui! Are you alright? ...I'm going to kill that old man...”

Shaking his head, Kamui placed an assuring hand on his shoulder and pulled away gently, “I am alright, Joker. Thank you.”

Aqua and Silas were soon by his side as well as Camilla and Elise.

“Big Brother Kamui!”

Camilla roughly pulled him from Joker's clutches and hugged him tightly to her chest, “Oh, my sweet...precious...Kamui...” She was holding back the tears, “You have no idea how hard it was watching you get hurt like that!”

“Sister, I am alright... Really.” Kamui blushed, his voice weak as he gently pulled away from the lavender haired beauty, “I insisted on this.”

He pat Elise's head, whom had tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, “It was just a training session. I was just... I wasn't focused.”

“Please don't worry us like this again!” It was Silas whom spoke this time, shaking Kamui by his shoulder.

The cobalt haired prince turned to look at him, brows furrowed, “Silas... What on earth happened to your head?!”

The cavalier suddenly had a panicked expression on his face before he casted his gaze to the side, “I-It's nothing for you to concern yourself over.”

That offended Kamui as he clicked his tongue and approached him, “I beg your pardon but I digress!” He placed a palm on his own chest, “You and I are best friends and whatever it is you've gotten yourself into-” He traced his fingers over the bandaged area, surprising the cavalier whom strangely jumped back at the contact, “W-What are you doing?!” He asked.

Kamui had a worried look in his face, hand still outstretched, “Silas... That's a big bump.” He furrowed his brows and his voice softened, approaching the silver haired young man again, “What happened? Did you get into a fight?”

Unable to resist him with that tone of voice, Silas scratched the back of his neck and faced downward, a faint blush spread over his cheeks, “...more or less.” He mumbled.

“Who?”

Silas shot his eyes open and shifted his gaze to Kamui, whose eyes were suddenly cold and calculating.

The cavalier could not bring himself to say anything. He was no snitch.

Unfortunately, his best friend was no idiot either, “Was it Zero?”

“H-How did you know?!”

But Kamui said nothing.

He simply turned around and looked seriously at Aqua, whom had been standing there with a worried look on her face. He looked at her and nodded before she handed him a glimmering stone.

Silas widened his eyes, “Is that...”

Camilla and Elise quietly walked back to their former spots, giving Kamui all the space he needed.

Joker seemed to be hesitant before he too bowed at his master and walked away, gesturing for Silas to do the same.

The half manakete price turned to look at Gunther, “Three shots, Gunther, same as always. And if I...” He didn't finish his sentence as he closed his eyes and took a breather, opening them and staring at Gunther square in the eyes,

“If I...for some reason lose it, strike me down.” He said.

The shadowy figure shot his eyes open, his resolved aura finally coming to a crack, “My lord...” He breathed.

“Let us pray there won't be a need to do so.” Gunther took his flare gun out and pointed skyward.

Kamui stood up straight and took a deep breath.

His legs were shaking.

He gulped, nervously shifting his gaze towards the man he loves.

_You called me beautiful..._

_But right now..._

Kamui's lips parted.

_Why..._

_Why do you look at me like that?_

The outlaw's one good gaze was fiercely interlocked with his.

The corners of the prince's lips twisted to a sad smile and he shut his eyes,

_After this, will you still call me beautiful?_

He squeezed the stone tight in his palms.

_This side of me..._

…

Everyone watched in amazement, daze, and a'fearfulness as surrealistic tides of glistening waters and bubbles ushered around the prince viciously, a blast of energy and wind rushing into them.

He transformed into a mighty ginormous dragon and let out a majestically thunderous roar.

Zero shot his eye open-- It was the first time he'd seen Kamui transform into a dragon this close. It was almost too overwhelming.

Around Kamui's dragon form, everyone was so figuratively miniscule.

They were all in trembles.

“Prince Kamui!” Gunther started, “Are you still with us?”

And, in his voice that now carried and otherworldly echo, he responded, “Yes.”

Everyone let out a deep sigh of relief.

Gunther narrowed his eyes and pointed the flare gun skyward,

“Well then, you know the drill...”

. . .

He does not quite remember much after that...

There was a flash of white in his eyes and he was sure...

He was sure he flew.

A voice rung in the back of his head, cradling him in warmth.

He was not afraid.

He flew.

How high, he could not quite tell.

The voice called again, _**“Kamui...”**_ and he finally saw her smiling visage...

...his mother's.

Blood pooled eyes shook open, “Mo-...Mother...!”

She looked so beautiful...

She outstretched a hand out, **_“My son...”_**

He quivered and reached his own hand out, only to realize it was his dragon's talon.

**_“...what have you done with my little boy?”_ **

Kamui gasped.

Mikoto's drew her hand back, clutching at her chest and looking absolutely frightened.

“M...Mother?!”

She shook her head and closed her eyes shut,

 ** _“I can't bear to look at you... Abomination!”_**   Her voice cracked.

Kamui shot his eyes open, “Mother, it's me!”

A tear slid down her cheek, ** _“No... You are everything I stand against. You...you abandoned your own blood in favor of another family! And you-”_**

“Stop it...” His throat felt raspy, not believing his ears.

**_“...a man...”_ **

His chest felt tight suddenly and he felt sick in the stomach.

Mikoto stared at him in an uncharacteristic cold gaze, eyes narrowed, **_“You fell for another man! A MAN, KAMUI! See how much these Nohrians have tainted you!”_**

“I'm not...” He grit his teeth, shaking.  
He cowered his head, choking a sob that came out unsteady and with an echo, “...I'm not tainted.”

**_“You killed me.”_ **

His heart froze, eyes widening.

When he looked up, Mikoto had a huge splatter of blood on her clothes, a hole in her gut, a sickeningly fresh scent of iron filled the air,

Her shaky eyes fell to the side, **_“...and I am relieved I will not have to watch my own blood murder his siblings...one...by...one...”_ ** Her voice became lower and more distant.

“No... Mother, no...!” The very sight of her in blood again terrified him enough.

He was haunted.

Suddenly, there was water.

He felt it getting into his mouth and nostrils.

...and he was drowning.

He was dying.

. . .

It was the most bizarre thing they'd ever seen.

At first, Kamui, in his dragon form, had blasted off into the sky before the signal. He was so fast it felt like he was possessed, the small red flare rocketing up after him. They all watched as he flew higher and higher...

Aqua looked up in horror, clutching her small hands against her chest.

Silas swallowed nervously, setting his softly chattering teeth on edge, fists clenched tight by his sides.

Zero felt a welling fear and anguish burrowing deep into his chest the smaller and smaller Kamui got as he flew higher and crossed large distances in the vast sky. His fists shook.

_It hurt so much..._

He shot his head towards the veteran knight, “Hey!” He called out to him, noticing that he looked even more terrified, eyes wide and lips parted. It took him a number of seconds to turn to Zero, whom was now intimidatingly close to him, “What kind of fucked up training method is this?!” He didn't care about Odin and Lazward now coming to pull him back as he grabbed the slightly taller old man by his collar and pointed at the sky, “If this keeps up, he'll lose oxygen and-”

“...something's not right.” They all turned to look at Joker, whom just barely whispered, his skin paled and eyes uncharacteristically widened in horror. He shook his head, “The flare's already gone off...”

Zero felt his heart clench tight.

Joker whipped his head down and glared at the army units, “Get the Pegasi! Now!”

There was a loud agonized scream coming from Camilla as she clasped a hand over her chest and pointed skyward.

Aqua rushed to the center and for the first time, they all heard her yell, “KAMUI!”

The former outlaw felt his heart freeze and he couldn't form any word in his mouth.

Elise began hyperventilating and crying.

“HURRY IT UP!” Joker yelled, completely losing his bearings.

The army was in a complete panic, shock, and fear.

Zero felt his legs shaking.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...” Lazward ran to the stables to help get the pegasi out.

“What's all this ruckus about--” But Leon's breath hitched and his eyes flared open.

“LITTLE PRINCE!” Marx yelled in horror.

_There can be no forgiveness...if he...-_

…

…..because falling down from the sky in an unforgivably fast descent, was Kamui, otherworldly bubbles faintly surrounding him as the dragon form wore off completely. The light and bubbles surrounding him faded and they all watched him wriggle in midair, hands clasped tight over his throat.

It was as if he were drowning.

Zero fell on his knees, his lips quivered, “No... No...”

_I don't wanna be abandoned again... I won't forgive this... Kamui..._

He felt a sharp ushering of the wind and he shot his head to the direction of the quick movements.

He didn't have time to see him whirl around and disappear in lightning quick movements, leaving behind a delicate pile of dancing leaves of lush green.  
He gasped and looked up again to briefly watch Suzukaze, the ninja that swore his soul to his lover, appear by Kamui in midair and capture him bridal style before he teleported again with the prince in his arms.

He reappeared just as quickly again with Kamui in his arms, on a further off terrain.

Suzukaze felt quite drained himself, he did not know he could teleport to the sky like that since there was no footing. But he was desperate and he panicked, now holding the cobalt haired prince in his arms, whose head fell back like a rag doll's.

“Lord Kamui!” He shook him.

He felt the entirety of the army's units running towards them screaming the prince's name.

“Kamui!” He called again, now placing a hand on his cheek.

His skin was ice cold.

“Ka-”

To his deepest relief, the cobalt haired prince heavily flicked his eyes open, now pale lips parting, “Suzu...kaze...”

The green haired ninja felt as though his own relief was going to kill him. The corners of his lips twisted to a relieved smile, brows furrowed, his resolve had finally broken, “Kamui!” He called again.

The boy gulped a dry lump in his throat and reached a weak hand up and rested it against the handsome shinobi's cheek. It was about to slip due to his depleted health but Suzukaze pressed his own hand over his, keeping it there.

He smiled warmly at Kamui and the prince felt all the guilt and sorrow leaving his chest.

The half manakete did not understand why he'd done that-- That gesture.

Nor did he not understand the rush of relief he himself felt at seeing Suzukaze's visage after...what he'd just seen...

His lips quivered, hand shaking before the green haired male gave it an appeasing squeeze.

“Mother...” The boy cried, his heart hurt again at the reminder of her.

“Shh...” Cooed the ninja, unconsciously leaning in against the boy, pressing his forehead against his.

The prince's breath hitched at the closure, looking at Suzukaze's face. He had his eyes closed and he whispered the words that Kamui wanted to hear,

“I'm here.  
...I'm here.”

And he shut his eyes as his body went completely limp and he was finally able to relax despite the background noise that followed...familiar voices calling his name...yelling and panicking...

The voices were blurry.

His head felt heavy.

He felt like Suzukaze was being shoved away from him before in his last bit of strength, he weakly reached up and grabbed onto his scarf.

. . .

And then, he was flying.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the pit of darkness, he heard familiar voices in the background,

“...I will accept any punishment you see fit.” _Gunther..._

“Oh, I don't think even death will be enough for you-” _Joker..._

“-enough!” _Marx..._  
He tutted, more so impatient than annoyed, “Have you not heard a word Leon said?!”  
“Little Prince was-- My brother has been cursed!”

Silence...

Then...

“Has the curse been lifted?” _Joker..._

Even more silence...

“Not yet.” _Marx..._

There was the thudding of a fist slamming against the wall before, “I will find whoever had the audacity to-”

But Marx interrupted Joker with a flat, “No.”

“But-”

“It's already being taken care of.”

Kamui groggily opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell, his entire body felt weak, he felt like his very life was being sapped away from him slowly.

Marx walked towards him. He was in his bedroom.

He parted his lips and tried to speak before his older brother placed an assuring hand over his forehead, forcing a warm smile, “Hang in there, Little Prince.”

His eyes darkened and his expression turned serious,

“I absolutely won't let anything happen to you.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They stalked eerily in the city's slums during the darkest pitch of the night, three hooded figures.

They stopped behind the walls of a shady alleyway and watched one of the small rundown houses' door open, and a petite figure of a beautiful woman with bright blond hair stepped out. She checked her surroundings before she pulled her maroon cloak up.

One of the hooded figures whispered in an almost regrettable manner, “She looks so young...and pretty.”

Leon glared at Odin beneath his cloak and elbowed him.

He then looked at Zero, whom looked to be more viciously focused than usual. His master walked towards him, his voice chilling as he gave the order, “Make it fast and quiet.”

Zero didn't even turn to look at him as he responded, “No can do.”

Leon clicked his tongue, “That is not your choice to make. We don't know how long Big Brother Kamui's got-”

“Shhh!” Zero slammed his large palm over the young prince's mouth, actually causing the younger man to quiver in fear. He'd never seen Zero so grimly upset before.

The former thief moved a finger towards his lips and grinned widely, “Fast and quiet will in no way sate me now... understand?”

Leon furrowed his brows in offense and pushed the larger man off him, “How dare you?”  
That's when the youngest Nohrian Prince glared sharply at the larger man and punched him square in the jaw, actually causing Zero to stagger backwards, “I won't repeat myself! We don't have the luxury to wait and satiate your sick sadistic tendencies!”

The white haired male shot his eye open.

The young prince trembled, eyes watery, “My big brother is...” His voice cracked for the first time, “Kamui is dying, Zero!”

Zero's heart clenched and he balled his fists by his sides.

“Master Leon...” Odin approached the boy before the prince put a hand out, sniffing and doing his best to regain his cool resolve.

He glared at Zero, “If you won't do it, I-”

“No.” The outlaw refused, turning around, “I won't allow you to dirty your hands with her ilk. I will make sure she dies by my hands...painfully...” He looked over his shoulder at Leon and Odin before he added, “...and quickly.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

The young woman quietly walked through the slums at night, keeping her head low as she crossed towards an alleyway before she paused, feeling a cool ushering of wind in the eerie night.

She gasped and lifted her head up as a figure soundlessly stepped out of the black shadows, the moon illuminating his handsome features.

Green hair...calm, wine-dewed eyes...

She shot her eyes open, “Suzukaze!” She whispered breathlessly, draping her frail arms over his muscular shoulders and burrowing her head against his exposed collarbone, “How I've longed to see you-”

But the man did not return the gesture as he calmly pushed her off him and grabbed her by her forearm, pulling her deeper into the alleyway.

Her cloak fell off her head, revealing her hair.

He pushed her against the wall, startling her as he grabbed her tightly by her forearms and looked deeply into her honey brown eyes.

She furrowed her brows at him before she broke into soft giggles, “What's with that look, dear?~ It certainly doesn't suit you...” She reached a hand to cup his face before he backed away, causing her to blink in feigned innocence, “Oh?~ The fact that you're this angry could only mean-”

“Why?!” He hissed at her, shaking her by the shoulders, “What could you possibly gain by killing Prince Kamui?!”

“Why...” She repeated, her gaze falling to the side, “Because I...”  
Her gaze narrowed and she glared at Suzukaze, “Because I hate him!”

“What...” His grip of her loosened and she pushed his arms off her, standing on her toes as she continued, “Because he's an anomaly! Born in Hoshido, raised in Nohr! Then we find out he's of dragon's blood! Because he is not normal! Your dear “Prince” could at any time turn to Hoshido and would they kill him? No! Because they love him! He's loved by both nations! It makes me sick! He's loved by all and all he really is is a godsdamn liar-” She gasped as Suzukaze slapped her across the face, maroon eyes wide with anger.

She shot her eyes open and placed a hand on her cheek in disbelief, “You...YOU DARE-” She cried before he clasped her wrists tightly and glared at her, “Your mother is sick! She is crippled! They are going to kill you! Who's going to take care of her then?!”

At this, she smirked, “My mother is already being taken care of. She will be well and will live to see both nations perfectly divided...Let the royals kill one another... And the poor will fester... And once all is said and done, we-”

**“A...Annabella?!”**

She shot her eyes open and turned around, “M...Mother?!”

She gasped and her eyes shook in horror at the sight.

An old frail and kind looking woman stood in her night clothes, her expression frightened, but most of all...

Suzukaze furrowed his brows upon seeing the arm draped around her neck, a silvery knife pointed to her throat. They took a step closer and the figure holding her at knife-point revealed himself to be no other than-

“You...” Annabella voiced in fear.

It was one of Prince Leon's retainers- the white haired sadistic assassin.

He set his teeth on edge, grinning coldly under the moonlight.

He was like a proud beast standing at the top of the food chain- no one can stop him now.

Suzukaze's presence appeared to amuse him even more.

Suzukaze's eyelids dropped and he faced downward, overwhelmed with a sense of complete mixture of both hopelessness and helplessness over the situation, “I see... The fact that you're here could only mean...” He closed his eyes as his voice softened, “...I am so sorry.”

Annabella turned to look at him in a mixture of confusion and horror before Suzukaze took a step back and performed a quick shinobi gesture with his hands and-

_**Poof.** _

He disappeared.

“Beg.” He simply ordered.

In all desperation and helplessness, the blonde dropped to her knees, quivering, and as she parted her lips to plead-

Zero's grin widened maniacally as he skillfully twisted the knife in his fingers and squarely stabbed Annabella's mother in the throat.

. . .

He will never forget how beautiful Annabella's pained expressions were as they ranged from her jaw dropping, releasing an inaudible gasp of disbelief to slowly shaking her head, tears running down her pretty face.

The woman died quietly in his arms he watched some form of misty lilac energy burst out of her body as the curse has been lifted and he grinned, dropping her and bringing the knife to his lips, licking the blood off,

“There is very little in this life that brings me more pleasure than the arrays of suffering expressions on people's faces...” The blood was warm in his tongue.

His chuckle came out dry and cruel in the night.

The young woman watched the dead expression of her mother's corpse before her, unmoving, paralyzed by the trauma, completely unable to scream.

She felt him pull her chin up as he smiled a beguiling smile at her, leaning his face against her's, “But this one's a treat.” He lightly nodded his head at her, his nose almost bumping against her's.  
He set his teeth on edge as his smile softened to something unreadable, tilting his head, “You understand, don't you?” His hand left her chin to smoothing its way down to her slim neck, “Love...” He squeezed, tight, “...hurts.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Upon word of the curse's removal, Marx settled in his chair behind his desk, a deep sigh of relief, “Thank the gods...”

Leon's relief was slowly mending his broken heart as he let out an inaudible sigh of relief, “It was one of those heretics... For the past two weeks, she had posed as a confectionery saleswoman due to her mother's depleting health. Yesterday, Kamui failed to mention that he had a run-in with Zero at the market-- He must have forgotten or thought it irrelevant. Moreover, his run-in with him is what saved his life-- more specifically, the main reason why Big Brother Kamui was able to prolong his life for that long.”

Marx narrowed his eyes and intertwined his gloved fingers together, watching Leon and waiting for him to continue.

The youngest Nohrian Prince carried a seemingly upset expression, reaching his hand into an arm of a chair and sitting down by his older brother's desk,

“That wench used a deadly curse particularly made just for Kamui. And what was it in guise of? Dark chocolate.” He tutted, smirking tiredly and pinching his temples as he gestured a hand out, “That idiot dragon absolutely loves dark chocolate!” He chuckled and shook his head, continuing, “Zero told me that he didn't eat the tester offered- but he did inhale it, that he is certain of.”

Marx nodded, “Smelling is also tasting.”

Leon nodded back, “Exactly. While Zero ate the tester offered himself, it did not work on him at all. As I said, it was specifically meant for Kamui. While the effect was not as strong, it still worked. As the day progressed, Kamui's life was slowly being sapped away from him. This explains his unusual exhaustion and deteriorating focus- especially when he turned into a dragon.”

The older brother's ears rung when Leon suddenly muttered, “That bitch... To even think that she used to spy on Kamui and to make matters worse, involve her own mother into her whole ordeal... It makes me sick.”

“Leon... About the mother-”

“Dead.” He answered flat-out, calmly gesturing with his hand, “This is a non-reversible curse. It can only be lifted by eliminating the host- the one receiving all the life and good health of our dear brother, Annabella's mother.”

Marx placed his hands on the sides of his face, “Gods...”

Leon frowned, “Please don't make such a face. Kamui should be fine now. It was enough trying to calm down both Camilla and Elise-- Camilla was especially upset about not being the one to murder Annabella herself.”

Marx shook his head, “The mother and daughter's lives upset me not. My only concern is Kamui.”  
His stern eyes suddenly turned icy, “I would douse the lands with the blood of his enemies just to assure his safety.”

“Grim.” Leon laughed, “But you know how much Kamui loathes making enemies.” His eyelids dropped halfway and he smiled coldly, “But I... I can't help but share your sentiment.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Suzukaze stood in horror, legs trembling. His skin paled and he furrowed his brows, jaw dropping, “This is...”

The sight before him was unbearably...cruel.

Young woman and mother's corpses were butchered beyond comprehension. Limbs were tattered everywhere. Their faces were far from recognition. Blood was enthusiastically spilled everywhere and the heavy stench of it was sickening.

The ninja clasped a hand over his mouth, feeling himself on the verge of hurling. He lunged backwards, coughing, feeling guilt welling up in his chest-- He should have been the one to do it. He should have assassinated Annabella and her mother himself instead of letting that monster do it.

And to think that he and the mother and daughter used to be something akin to friends.

He closed his eyes, panting as he placed a shaky hand on the wall- _He's a monster..._

_I cannot allow someone like him to be near Lord Kamui..._

He choked a quiet sob and pinched his temples, “Forgive me...”

He heard the sound of the clean-up crew and steadily warped away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He'd had a nightmare again-- this time, of murdering one of his Hoshidan siblings, their blood still in his hands. He fell to his knees, shaking, and he cried,

“Hinoka!” He gasped, sweating as he was startled awake, sitting up and his hand outstretched.

He could hear the sound of the rain falling heavily outside.

He breathed heavily, heart-racing. He ran a trembling hand through his cobalt bangs that clung to his sweaty forehead.

He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at his clean palms, clenching and unclenching them.

Kamui blinked groggily, looking down at himself to notice that he was still in bed, dressed only in an oversized white night shirt, feeling his exposed legs under the blanket. He curled his toes underneath the covers.

_What was I..._

_I was training with Gunther._

_Then, I transformed into a dragon and-_

The clasp of thunder outside startled him a bit as he turned his head around to face the window.

…

His eyes widened and his lips slowly parted.

He didn't know how he got there nor did he care.

Because by the window, there he stood, dripping wet, with blood splatters decorating his clothes, face, and the very tips of his white hair that now seemed to be caked with faint brown blood.

His heart froze.

Zero's gaze was stony, dead, and hungry.

Kamui felt fear welling up at the very pits of his stomach.

And yet...

In a twisted kind of way,

**He found Zero to be incredibly beautiful then.**

And he found himself falling inlove with him all over again.

He sprang out of bed and lunged at him, wrapping his desperate arms around his neck and kissing him with a hunger. He moaned as Zero kissed him back with an even more vigor and hunger, painfully wrapping his arms around him, opening his mouth to grant him all the access. His hands traveled to his rear in which he squeezed at with a craving. He pulled his thighs up, allowing Kamui to wrap his legs around his waist. He grunted as Kamui's hands carded through his damp hair before he licked his lips, kissing him again.

He could feel Kamui's heart pound heavily against his-- _He's alive,_ he thought. _I thought I was-_

He dropped Kamui back to his bed and he just as quickly ravaged his mouth again. The younger of the two even accidentally bit on the tip of the former thief's tongue before he parted away, gasping and his cheeks red, “S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-” but Zero silenced him with another kiss.

He smothered his hands all over the boy's shoulders, forearms, wrists, and ultimately, his hands, in which he clasped their hands together as he set his hands over Kamui's head.

He parted his lips from Kamui and breathed heavily against him. He grabbed the side of his face, padding his thumb against the boy's now swollen lips, his eyelids heavy. He looked so erotic...  
His cobalt hair was stretched behind him poetically and his brows were furrowed, tear droplets clinging to the corners of his stunning crimson eyes and long thick lashes.

Zero was left breathless.

“You are so beautiful.”

Kamui momentarily closed his eyes, seemingly plagued by a memory as a tear slid through the corner of his eye.

The older man placed chaste kisses on both of his closed eyes.

“Kamui...” He lowered his lips to his sensitive pointy ears and whispered, “Tonight, I am going to steal the very innocence your siblings fought so hard to preserve. And...” He pushed himself up and looked closely into the prince's eyes,

“...even if you cry or scream, I won't leave until I claim it.”

Kamui's response both surprised and thrilled him as he simply said, “I am yours.”

The former outlaw smirked, smoothing his large palm over the prince's cheek, Kamui closing his eyes soothingly at the contact, “Good boy.”

He pushed himself up stripped himself of his bloodied cloak, using it to wipe at some of the blood that was on his face before he tossed it to the side. He looked down at Kamui, whom layed there with that loose white shirt, legs spread apart in an obliviously seductive manner, the shirt going up to reveal his pearly white thighs.

 _So beautiful..._ Zero thought, licking his own lips.

He smothered his hands over his chest through the fabric, causing the boy to throw his head back, exhaling a lewd-sounding breath.

Zero chuckled, “Not bothering to hold your voice back, huh? I wonder...” He grinned as he roughly rubbed his thumbs over the boy's clothed nipples, causing him to squirm, “Is it because of the rain or...” He leaned in against his lips and whispered haughtily against them, “...have you finally reached a point of not caring?~” He nibbled against his lower lip with his teeth.

Kamui was breathing heavily, his state was a complete mess as he allowed Zero the permit to do whatever he wanted with him, “I...” He didn't know what to say. His mind was foggy.

Zero hummed a pleasant sound and pulled away, grabbing at the collars of the boy's shirt playfully, “This is a rather oversized shirt...” His eye darkened as he shifted his gaze to Kamui's drunk wanton eyes, “Looks like something directly out of Lord Marx's wardrobe...”

“H...Huh?” Kamui was confused. And scared.

The assassin set his teeth on edge and grinned, “You really are troubling, dear prince... You know that?” He fanned his large hands against his chest, scaling them all over him to get a feel for his body... He ran his fingers through his clothes ribs...collarbone...his now pointy hipbones...

“You are a walking enigma... Most cannot help but love you. You can get anyone you want and yet...” He tilted his head, “You still choose to be with me.” He chuckled and closed his eye, “Of course it's too late to turn back now but...” He flicked his eye open, sharpy shooting his gaze towards Kamui, unconsciously glaring at him, “I want to hear it from those delicious lips of yours.” He brushed his thumb against Kamui's lower lip roughly as he said that, his grin widening and bordering to something akin to maniacal. It was the first time Kamui had seen him like this.

“Tell me.  
Is it because I'm a man and I'm giving you what you've always craved in secret, hidden away from the rest of the world in that fortress? You think I'm the only man whose set his sights on you? You're sorely mistaken, boy. Maybe I should give you a list of names and watch you react to each?”

Kamui's eyes widened and he gulped, suddenly incredibly fearful, “Zero...” He furrowed his brows at him before he leaned in, his grin faded and his expression cold and calculating,

“Your best friend-- Silas, looks at you like a pathetic lost puppy... His eyes woeful and loving.”

The prince began to actually tremble beneath him as he continued to observe him.

“That split-personality disorder butler of yours would cut his own limbs for a chance to bed you.”

“...”

“Prince Leon looks at you and smiles when you aren't looking-- and he's incredibly keen of your friends and there is nothing Prince Marx wouldn't give for you.”

Kamui knotted his brows at him.

He had upset him-- Zero smirked,

“Suzukaze.” The very name caused Kamui to slightly widen his eyes and part his lips.

“Ah.” Zero blinked, feeling jealousy well up in his heart all of a sudden, “I take it it's the Hoshidan, then?”

“N...No-” Zero's hand was unconsciously choking at Kamui's throat, and he stared at him calmly.

“Why do you hurt me, Kamui?~”

Kamui didn't struggle, his eyes wide for a split second before he closed them, inhaling sharply,

“Z...Zero... I l-lo..ve...only... only...y..you-”

Grunting, the former thief hurriedly snatched his hand from Kamui's throat and devoured the boy's lips, taking him by surprise. When he parted away, he looked at him in an unknowingly woeful and sorrowful expression, “Again.” He said, looking at Kamui's eyes,

“Tell me again.”

“I only love Zero.”

He kissed him again, lowering his lips to his jaw and neck, biting him.

Kamui winced as Zero didn't hold back this time with the bite, drawing blood. He lowered his lips and scaled his teeth against his collarbone, “Again.” He murmured before he bit him there.

“Ah-” That really hurt.  
He quivered, “I...l...love only...Zero-”

He pushed himself from him and tore open his oversized white shirt, buttons flying off everywhere, causing Kamui to gasp sharply. He writhed at the rush of cold at his exposed chest and belly.

Zero casted his eye down to his beautifully exposed abdomen, white and as lustrous as a pearl, not marred with a single scar. His beauty was ethereal and it was all laid out for Zero to demolish.

He pressed his rough palm in the midst of the boy's heaving chest, sliding it down to his belly, “This body is mine alone. Invite no one else to it.” He lowered his head and gently mouthed at one of his nipples, feeling the prince shiver beneath him at the touch, groaning.

Kamui breathed audibly, feeling his skin igniting against Zero's lips, “Zero...” He breathed, throwing his head back, “You're so good... You're amazing.”

Unconsciously blushing at his pleading voice, Zero scoffed and backed away, startling the prince.  
He smirked and quickly regained his resolve as he closed his eyes and took his own shirt off.

Kamui gawked at his sculpted hard muscles, his dark skin decorated with scars, some of which were stitch marks. He wondered what kind of awful past Zero had...  
To have endured so much and moved on to becoming the man he loves...

Shakily, Kamui reached his hand out to his one of the scars-- just above his navel. At first, Zero withdrew from his touch but as Kamui persisted, not drawing his hand back, he stopped. Kamui ran his fingers over the scar.

“Stab wound.” Zero stated, his tone almost bitter.

Kamui's eyelids dropped halfway, scaling his soft hand up, feeling the unevenness of the skin that is the scars underneath his palm.

“Are you scared?”

The question took him aback.

Kamui looked up at Zero, “No” He gasped.

The former thief smirked and grabbed his wrist, removing them from himself, “Then what do you call all this shaking?”

“I...”

He let go of his wrist and bent down quickly, placing slow kisses down his belly, navel...  
He reached a hand up and squeezed his bare thigh.

Face flushed, Kamui looked down at him, “I'm n-not sca-” He couldn't finish as he let out a loud cry as Zero bit the inside of his thigh, leaving a mark.

He threw his head back-- Zero's head was close to his-

The former thief grinned as he parted from his thigh, “This one's for the hot springs.”

“Wha-”

Kamui gasped as Zero began to pull down the younger man's navy briefs impatiently, grabbing the boy's ankles and pulling them out of each end of the briefs. Embarrassed beyond words, Kamui tried to close his legs before Zero roughly pulled them apart, “Uh-uh-uh~” The older man grinned, “I'm nowhere near finished with you.”

The prince let out a loud moan as he started blowing him, throwing his head back and covering his eyes with the back of his hand. He unconsciously arched his back, giving Zero more of what he wanted. This is the second time Zero had done this to him in the day and he was just... _so good!_

As he neared the edge, he panted, “Z-Zero...” But the older man didn't allow him release as he stopped and pulled away, tutting, “Don't you dare. Not until I do...”

_It hurt..._

Kamui grit his teeth, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, “You...monster.” He whined.

Zero smirked and leaned in, placing a kiss on his forehead before he neared his first fingers towards the boy's lips, “Open wide, dear prince~”

The assassin grinned as the boy began to timidly suck on his fingers-- _So sexy,_ he thought.

He pulled his fingers out and placed a kiss on his lips while he slowly began to insert his fingers into his shaft. Kamui shot his eyes open and gasped, “Ah- What-”

“Shh...”

Kamui squirmed and dug his fingers into the mattress as Zero stretched him. His voice was uneven as he let out a mixture of moans and pants, all of which embarrassed him a great deal. He tried to focus on the sound of the rain before his attention was viciously pulled back as Zero replaced his fingers with his tongue.

The teen let out a loud gasp and shot his eyes open, “Wh- What are you--” But he didn't have a chance to finish as Zero's tongue hit a spot that caused him to moan, his body quivering like a leaf. Tears of pleasure clung to the corners of his eyes and the tips of his lashes, his body hot and sweaty. He threw his head back, chest heaving, throwing the back of his hand over his forehead, “I...can't believe this...” He squirmed again, letting out a cry, Zero squeezing his thighs to steady him, “...g-gods...Zero...Ze-”

He could not speak-- ending each cohesive sentence with a cry or moan-- sometimes both.

The thought that someone might hear him had never crossed his mind. All that occupied his mind now was Zero. He intoxicated him. He satiated his euphoria that was derived from him.

“Zero... Z-Zero, I...  
I love you s-...so much...!” He didn't understand why he said it again, just felt the need to. It was like his body and heart were completely enslaved by him and he did not mind it at all.

“Zero...” He mewled when the former thief pulled away just when he was close-- _What a sadist,_ thought Kamui.

He grinned smugly as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, “Now...”  
Kamui gulped as he watched Zero take out his entire length-- _I'm dead,_ he thought.

Zero grabbed his hip firmly as he entered him.

The prince cried as he sloppily bit into his own knuckle, “....h-hurts...”  
Tears slid down from the corners of his eyes.

The former thief smiled as he reached his hand out and cupped his face reassuringly, fully entering him. Kamui gasped sharply, clasping Zero's large hand with both hands in desperation.

Zero grinned weakly, “You are so cute...”  
He grunted as he slid his free hand down to the back of the boy's soft thigh, _So tight..._ He thought.  
He closed his eye, breathing heavily, “Sorry, but... I'm afraid my resolve is breaking.” He flicked his eye open and looked at him, his expression serious, eye drunk with a hunger, “I'm not going to hold back anymore.”

. . .

His thrusts were fast and merciless.

Kamui's chest would heave up, back arching at every thrust. It was like he was being electrified.

Dying...and constantly being rejuvenated back to life.

His moans and screams did not die out in the rain.

As they came together, Kamui's eyes went misty from being flooded with tears of pleasure, screaming Zero's name into the high heavens and he worriedly thought then-- There is noway nobody heard him.

But he didn't care.

His shoulders slacked back and he weakly dropped his head back, body sticky and slick with sweat. The open shirt annoyed him in the back, clinging to his skin.

He watched Zero wipe his own abs off of Kamui's cum, licking at his fingers, genuinely smiling at him.

“...sexy.” Kamui unconsciously mumbled at him, to which Zero lowly chuckled at, causing him to blush deeply and roll over.

The former thief tilted his head at him, breathing heavily before he grabbed him by his forearm and turned him around, “Kamui...”

The half manakete's heavy tear-filled gaze shifted to him, small lips parting. Zero grabbed him by his jaw with one hand, his thumb tracing his lower lip.

Zero furrowed his brows, “Kamui...” He started again, this time his gruff voice softening.  
He knows he was being demanding but...

“Tell me you need me.”

Kamui's tear-filled eyes slightly widened, “Zero...”

He lowered his head slightly, expression uncharacteristically desperate and if Kamui had to be specific, slightly insane, “Kamui, please...” His grip of his jaw slightly tightened.

. . .

The corners of Kamui's lips twisted to a warm smile, his hand reassuringly over his,

“I need you, ...Zero.”

His grip of his jaw loosened and he replaced his thumb with his lips, kissing him ever-so-softly and gently.

That night, Zero held Kamui's hand tightly as he slept against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, and Kamui's hand appeasingly rested against the back of his soft and thick white hair.

And he could have sworn he felt the lightest shiver run through Zero's body as he possessively wrapped his other arm around his waist as he slept.

It was almost like he was...afraid.

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

There was no mistaking what he'd heard as he had reached his knuckle out to knock against his brother's door.

And he could not believe himself for sending the trio of his siblings and butler away with the words that, “Kamui needed to rest and it's best not to disturb him at the moment.”

It was fortunate that he had been there first before any of his siblings or there would have been serious-- or rather, incredibly dire situations.

Thank the gods Marx or Camilla didn't walk in on them, or worse- Joker.

And now, as he entered his own room and slid down against the door, he exhaled a tired sigh, shutting his eyes. All the suspicions he had of his brother and his secret intimate relationship were starting to make sense now.

One, if he was in fact dating a woman, he would have straight up introduced them.

Two, his secrecy was not without its reason.

Three, ...that bite mark did seem awfully...big and rough to have been given to him by a woman.

Kamui was in a relationship with a man.

Leon clicked his tongue and pressed his temples, “That disgusting pig of a retainer of mine...and my brother...”

He took off his headdress and raked his gloved hand through his blonde hair, scoffing in annoyance, “Now what am I supposed to do with his new...illicit discovery?”

He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest, “What am I going to do...”

He mumbled lowly.His eyelids dropped heavily, _Big brother Kamui..._

_  
What should I do..._

 

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

 

The birds flew away from the edge of the window as a figure's shadow stretched over them.

He set his hand on edge and closed his eye as the cold wind gently blew at him and his shirtless frame. It was dawn and the sky just barely lit up. The rain had stopped but the sun's yet to rise.

He felt...pleasant.

He can't remember the last time he's had a good night's sleep without being plagued by unpleasant memories of his past.

And he could say the same to him...

His gaze shifted towards the sleeping form of the boy, whom looked like an angel as he slept, the corners of his lips twisted to a soft smile.

Zero's gaze softened as he watched him, now sleeping on his belly, the shirt that vexed him last night was long gone and the covers just barely covered the curve of his ass. He looked incredibly lovely as well as endearing.

Sighing inaudibly, he dared look away and turned his attention to looking for his shirt and cloak.

As he began looping his belt around his waist he remembered something and reached for one of the hidden pockets inside of his cloak.

And conveniently so, Kamui began stirring in his sleep, “Mmh...Zero...?” He softly mumbled as he began to blink slowly.

Chuckling throatily, Zero strode towards him and sat by his side of the bed before pulling the covers up to cover the boy's modesty. At this, Kamui blushed and hiked the covers around his shoulders tightly as he sat up, facing downward, “...morning.”

Zero pulled his chin up and leaned his lips against his to a kiss, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Kamui hummed as he kissed the older man back, smiling softly as he pat his cobalt hair, “How are you feeling?” He asked.

At this, Kamui's cheeks reddened and he shifted his gaze to the side, pouting, “W-Well if I'm being honest, my hips hurt...as well as my....y'know...” He shrugged a shoulder, smiling, “I think it'll be painful to walk today let alone train.”

Zero's gaze darkened, “Considering what happened yesterday, I doubt you'll be having a training session today-- or in a while.”

Kamui turned to look at Zero and parted his lips to ask what he'd meant before the older man interrupted him with a, “Moreover...” Zero smirked, “I just so remembered that I procured something for you. A gift. Now...” His eye softened and he smiled warmly at Kamui, tilting his head, “Close your eyes.”

Blinking in confusion, Kamui did as he was told and closed his eyes as he timidly mumbled, “...o-okay...”

He felt Zero release his grip of the blanket, causing it to fall by his sides, and then there was the soft dangling of metal and its coolness against his skin as something was wrapped around his neck, a slight weight against his chest.

“You may look.”

Opening his eyes, the cobalt haired boy blinked then looked down at his chest to notice a he had looped a beautiful silver necklace with its charm being a depiction of a dragon's talon holding a bright red gem: a ruby.

He was speechless.

“It matches your eyes.”

He shakily traced his fingers over it, “Zero...” He furrowed his brows, suddenly emotional.  
He looked up at him, sniffing, “It's beautiful...”

Zero smirked, proud, “Glad you think so... It makes all the effort worthwhile. Truth is, I planned for it a couple of weeks ago and it just so happens that it finished yesterday. It's a custom made, by the way. And when I disappeared at the market with you? That's when I went to pick it up.”

Noticing the boy was quiet, he frowned, “I know it's not as luxurious as any of the gifts your princes and princesses siblings shower you with but-”

But Kamui interrupted him as he lunged at him, arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him.

. . .

“Thank you.  
I will cherish it. Always.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

After a sweet yet brief makeout session, he finally left his room before any of his siblings or worst- his butler, came knocking on his door.

He had to secretly admit that while his siblings-- particularly Camilla and Marx, were scary, that butler of his was a whole different story.

He felt sorry for anyone whose had the unfortunate chance of meeting the ends of his daggers.

He let out a sigh and shook his head, planning to make his way to the hot springs to clean away all the blood and help ease his mind.

He thought of Kamui and smirked to himself-- suddenly overwhelmed with a bravado that he genuinely did not care about falling victim to Camilla...Marx...and even Joker's wraths. He loves Kamui and nobody- NOBODY- was going to get in his way.

The temperature dropped a slight bit.

The gentle dawn breeze turned vexingly windy.

Zero calmly stopped in his tracks, the corners of his lips twisting to a grin.

Really... It was like he was being tested on his internal declaration.

He stood a good distance before him, calmly exposing himself as if he were some rare creature. The wind bellowed at his scarf and unusual green hair. His calm and resolved appearance was a mere facade to his muted beastly nature. His handsome expression was incredibly hard to read and he parted his lips, "You are Zero, correct?"  
  
The assassin was not given a chance to confirm before the Shinobi suddenly appeared next to him, lush green leaves ushering around him like a dance, his usually calm eyes now icy and menacing as his voice darkened,  
  
"Stay away from my lord if you wish to prolong your life."  
  
_A threat, is it?_

_Too bad for you I've already dealt with your like many times in the past._

Suddenly feeling agitated, Zero shifted his gaze towards him, “Huh?” He arched a brow, “Did you honestly just threaten me?”

He wanted to laugh.

Suzukaze said nothing, his icy gaze warily fixed on the former thief.

Zero closed his eye and smiled, nodding his head lazily, “My apologies. That was a rough start. You did come on a little too strong there. In different circumstances I might have even been thrilled at being given such a genuine threat~” He purred, chuckling throatily, “I'll start over.” His smile widened,

“Suzukaze, right? Prince Kamui's aide? You have abandoned your clan, kingdom, and family to serve the kid. Ever since I first saw you I've always sensed an emptiness in you...” He flicked his eye open, his voice lowering darkly as he looked at the ninja whose resolve still never wavered despite his words,

“Let me fill it with pain!” He quickly grabbed the shinobi by his neck only to squeeze it before it turned into dust-- a phantom afterimage. A ninja's trick. He shot his eyes open and didn't have time to turn around as Suzukaze appeared by his blindside, hitting him in the gut with a barrage of jabs before he sweep-kicked him, causing Zero to breathlessly fall on his back-- _Shit!_

Looking up, he shot his eye open as Suzukaze stood before him, gaze deadly, with the tip of his katana pointed to his throat, “After meeting Lord Kamui my existence became far more meaningful.

I am not empty.”

He lifted the katana up, ready to pierce it through Zero's throat, “This is the end.”

**“What's going on?! Is someone there?!”**

Gunther's sudden distant voice startled the shinobi whom turned to look at the direction of the voice. Taking his momentary distraction as an opportunity, Zero kicked the shinobi's wrist.

Suzukaze grit his teeth in pain, definitely feeling the bone dis-figuration. Barely dodging another kick from Zero, he lunged himself towards his katana, picking it up and disappearing just before the former thief landed a punch on him.

Zero tutted, angry, his fists clenched tight by his sides.

He didn't turn to Gunther as he stood behind him, **“Zero?! Gods above, what on earth happened to you?!”**

The assassin scoffed, “Can it, old man! I'm not in the mood.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, narrowing his eye and brows in thought,

_Lazward was right... This bastard's completely set on killing me... And the only way of getting out of this is if either one of us dies.  
_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


He hummed as he exited the bath, a towel looped around his waist while he used another to towel-dry his hair.

He walked towards a stand by his wardrobe where he picked up a new pair of navy briefs.

There was a knock on the door and the boy nonchalantly responded as he began sliding his legs into his briefs, “Joker, I already told you I'll be out in a bit.”

Another knock.

He sighed, “Alright, alright... Jeez it's not like you to be so impatient.”

The knocking would not stop.

Kamui arched an eyebrow as he set the towel down from his head onto the bed, “What's with you...” He mumbled, standing up and walking towards his door.

He twisted the door knob and nonchalantly opened the door, muttering, “I'm not even fully dressed ye-” His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack,

“Suzukaze.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ZeroIsIntoSumo&OilWrestling  
> #IRecentlyMarriedHimInTheGame  
> #HesSoThirstyJFCButIDigIt
> 
> Upcoming chapter preview:
> 
> She looked up at him in horror, eyes wide and a deep red spread over her cheeks.
> 
> Arching a brow, he flipped open the book in his hand only to find somewhat sloppy drawings of Kamui and himself performing...illicit activities.
> 
> He averted his gaze to the pig-tailed girl again, "How old did you say you were again?"


	4. dis:robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware: Joker.
> 
> The following chapter contains acts of excessive masochism and sadism so if you're not into this sort of thing buhbye
> 
> Also...
> 
> INCESTCOMING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed.
> 
> The chapter has been proof-read by yours truly and I think I managed to fix everything save for my messed up head, that seems to be beyond fixing at this point.
> 
> I would also like to thank those who read and commented on this chapter before this update. Thank you. You are lovely. Know that my hard work and determination in this is for your enjoyment. You believing in me means a great deal.
> 
> If you've read this chapter before, you may notice the small grammatical editing done and slight changes to format. Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Also, if you've read this chapter and you wish to skim through it to the upcoming chapter preview, you are now able to do because I just added it.
> 
> Take care.

**dis:robe**    
  


He was not quite prepared for the arms that suddenly flung around him and pulled him to a tight hug.

No...

This wasn't a hug.

It was an embrace.

The towel that was loosely snaked around his waist fell to the floor and his soft moist skin was burning up at the impact of not only his exposure, but for being held so closely by the other man.

His lips parted and his voice was almost inaudible as he mouthed, “Suzukaze...?”

The Hoshidan shinobi was taller than him and therefore, as he hugged him, his damp cobalt fringes pressed against his collar bone. He felt his cheeks heat up at the contact of the older man's toned skin against his. For a moment, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled into his embrace.

He smelled of the morning dew. Like the flowers that never bloomed in his kingdom. He smelled of Hoshido-- of...

_...of home._

It sent an unsettling feeling of nostalgia down his spine and he actually had to fight the urge to hug him back.

For understandable reasons, his mind drifted back to Zero.

_Zero..._

He could still feel him pulsating beneath the very fibers of his skin. His heart raced at the mere thought of him.

Last night...

Last night he had become closer to him than he did with anyone in his life.

They connected.

They made love.

He remembers the heat...his touch...his lips...his girth...his scent...

He had an alarming scent of blood and danger, and yet Kamui inquired on none of it.

_Maybe, now that Suzukaze is here.._

There's also another matter.

Gently, he placed both of his hands on the man's lean forearms and pushed him away. Softly, he clicked his tongue- an even _other_ issue. His body was quite literally peppered with marks from the previous night with Zero and now that he was without a shirt on...

An almost inaudible gasp rumbled out of the green haired male's lips, and he immediately took an frightfully quick step backwards, head held down in shame. Kamui took note of his deeply flushed face.

“M-My apologies, your worship!”

The corners of the teen's lips twisted to a small awkward smile and he whirled around, confident that there were no marks on his back, “Pay it no mind, my friend.” He sighed out as he bent down to snatch the towel off the ground. He felt a shiver of unease, aware that there were eyes ogling at his movements.

Coughing, he fanned out the towel in his hands and looped it around his waist in a rather dramatically graceful fashion, “I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare so...” He looked over his bare shoulder, fingers firmly fastened around the towel.

 _Crap,_ thought the boy-- _He **was** staring!_

Seemingly in a state of daze, the ninja's wine-dewed eyes remained fixated on Kamui's body, his expression as serene and calm as ever.

…

“Suzukaze?”

“...Er, yes, milord?”

Kamui arched a brow and whirled around to face him, forgetting about his exposed marks, “Are you alright?”

“I...” His heart skipped a beat and he momentarily widened his eyes as Kamui gently pressed his palm over his forehead, unconsciously brushing a few locks of his green hair aside in the process.

“...!” His breath got caught up in his throat.

“Your face feels hot.” He stated coolly. Then, there was that endearing furrow in his brows as he tilted his head, “You might be running a fever... I don't blame you, with all that's going on...”

He found himself staring at his small rosy pink lips as he spoke. _They looked soft..._

There was a pause in the movements of his lips and then, a smile that appeared to be sly,

“If Joker sees you talking to me like this, he will likely kill you.”

Silence.

Kamui's smile softened,

“Come.”

Suzukaze followed him inside his room.

His eyes calmly scanned the room only to be both equally surprised and...not so surprised to find that his room was impeccably clean. Narrowing his gaze, he thought back to last night-- He could have sworn that Zero did not return to his barracks and it only lead him to the assumption that he rushed to Lord Kamui's room upon the curse's removal. And this morning...his assumption was proven as he watched him escape the prince's room in his blood-stained clothes. If Suzukaze had not known the horrific cause of the bloody mess on the outlaw, he would have killed him on spot out of mere impression that the blood would have been Kamui's.

But that was far from the case...

Suzukaze knew exactly where that blood came from. The man was brutal. A monster. He had toyed with the corpses of women, causing a horrendous sight that would forever haunt him. And to think that this is the same man his lord is in a secretive relationship with...

He turned to look at the cobalt haired prince, whom softly dropped the towel on the bed in favor of picking up the silky maroon robe that was neatly fanned out for him on the bed. Shyly, he slipped his bare lean arms in and turned to look at Suzukaze over his shoulder, his pale cheeks dusted with pink as he pouted endearingly, “H-Hey, what's wrong with you today? You've been staring an awful lot today.”

Blinking at his expression, which he secretly found to be adorable, he chuckled softly and moved to place a hand on his mouth only to let out a sharp wince, realizing that he may have indeed dislocated his wrist.

Kamui shot his eyes open and rushed to his side, grabbing his hand gently, “Suzukaze! You're hurt!”

Clicking his tongue, Suzukaze shook his head and took a step back, “It is nothing worthy of your concern, my lo-”

A quick fling of a dagger in between their faces caused him to shoot his eyes open and let out a silent gasp.

The silvery dagger penetrated miserably into the wall.

Gulping, Suzukaze turned around to find no other than his lord's brilliant Butler, standing by the doorstep, a tray filled with mouth-watering breakfast on one hand, and the other carrying a select number of glistening daggers in between his gauntlet covered fingers. Momentarily, he had an icy expression, his sharp gaze directed at the shinobi.

“Joker...” Kamui didn't seem as surprised by the action as Suzukaze was, merely looking at him with concern in regards to Suzukaze's wrist.

The silver haired man relaxed into a kind smile as he moved his dagger filled hand behind his back and bowed, lowering the tray, “My apologies, my lord Kamui. My dagger slipped for I thought an intruder had come in.”

Kamui sighed softly, closing the silky robe, tying the satin robe into a loose bow twice, “It's alright. I understand...”

Suzukaze sweat-dropped, _You're kidding, right?!_ He thought, _That could have killed us!_

...he doubted it was aimed at Kamui at all-- so it could have killed Suzukaze, morelike.

For some odd reason, he suddenly found Kamui to be beautiful and graceful, dressed in the satin maroon robe that seemed to fit him perfectly. It depicted his slender frame more. He hadn't realized how slender he was outside of his armor, in fact. The robe had faint dark floral designs at the hems of the sleeves, with sharp-looking thorns and dramatic roses. It ran just below his knees, revealing a good portion of his pale legs. He wondered who even bought the robe for him-- or designed it, to be frank. They seemed to have a good feel about bringing out the sexual appeal in Kamui that the boy seemed to be oblivious to. A good portion of his chest was also exposed, his collarbones sticking out. That's when something else caught Suzukaze's attention besides the obvious love marks.

A silvery necklace depicting a dragon's talon holding a red gem- a ruby.

His staring was only interrupted by a masculine clearing of the throat, and he jumped to find Joker standing right next to him, looking down on him judgmentally. He never even knew the man was taller than him until now.

“And pray tell how _you_ got in here?” It looked like he was trying his hardest not to lash out at the ninja.

“I...”

But he didn't have time to answer as Kamui clicked his tongue in annoyance and waved his fists frantically, “Nevermind that, Joker! Go get your staff! Suzukaze's hurt!”

“But this Hoshidan leprechaun sneaked into your room...” Joker coolly arched an eyebrow as he set the tray down, eying the ninja suspiciously, “I think he is long due for a little pain session~” And he said that with a kind smile, now looking at Kamui innocently.

“Joker!” Kamui whined impatiently.

“As you wish, my lord.”

Sighing in defeat, Joker whirled around to face the ninja, giving him a quick dirty look in the process. Suzukaze didn't even need to tell him before the taller man grabbed him firmly by the wrist, causing him to let out an even louder wince.

“Wait-”

“I don't even need my staff.”

And he twisted his hand and wrist in such a way that he relocated the bone back to its original state.

It didn't stop Suzukaze from letting out a pained cry and released his wrist, exhaling a soft puff, “Hmph. You'd do well to be more mindful in the future.”

Kamui appeared close by the butler's side, a soft grin forming in his lips as he exhaled a relieved sigh. He watched Suzukaze move his fingers in confirmation, flicking his wrist back and forth, “...thank you, Joker.” The ninja bowed his head, “I promise not to be a burden again.”

Joker narrowed his eyes icily at him, “I will most certainly hold you to that promise.”

Chuckling softly, Kamui patted Joker in the back, “Come now, Joker... Cut him off some slack.” He said that as he sat himself in the gorgeous table by the balcony, the glass doors slightly ajar, creamy curtains bellowing gently with the wind, “Hm... The air smells great.” He murmured to himself.  
“Also! He did not sneak into my room.” He pouted, a cute blush spreading over his cheeks-- it was as if he was reminded of something, “...he, uh... He knocked.”

The butler narrowed his eyes again as he lifted a hand up in gesture, “Oh, but the castle is heavily guarded, my lord. Regardless of how much you wish to defend him, he did in fact sneak in.”

Kamui sighed and lifted his hands up, too tired to argue, “He's a ninja! I'm sure the guards just saw through him.”

At this, Suzukaze lowered his head, nodding, “That is true.”

“Oh?” Man, Joker really hated his guts.

“I walked into the castle like any normal person. I even said hello to-”

Putting a hand up to stop him from talking any more, Joker frowned and picked up the tray of scones and muffins to the prince, placing it on that table along with a small plate and eating utensils, “Well,” He started, “I suppose he _did_ save you yesterday.”

Kamui's eyebrows quirked at the reminder, facing downward in shame, “Oh...”

The butler's brows furrowed in concern, “My lord? Are you alright?”

Forcing a smile, the cobalt haired teen shook his head, “I'm fine, Joker. It's just that... That was one of my more shameful memories. I was so weak...and careless.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Joker's eyes suddenly widened before he leaned in to the sitting prince, a firm hand on his shoulder, “But my lord, that was because of the curse! You had no-”

Kamui placed a hand over his, smiling, surprising the butler, whom merely faced downward momentarily, “I was...” He started lowly, his voice uncharacteristically soft. There was a slight rush of pink to his cheeks before he let out a troubled sigh, “We were all worried.” He ended it with that, despite appearing as though he had so much more to say.

Suzukaze felt like he was intruding.

So when Joker looked at Kamui and called him by his name with no honorific, his eyes suddenly soft yet sad, the prince merely responded with an, “I know.”

And then, he pulled back, smile still fixated on his lips, “Thank you for your continued diligence, Joker. As always.” His ruby gaze fell on Suzukaze, whom he nodded at, “And you as well, Suzukaze.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


Upon drying his body, he slipped on a new and cleaner pair of the same clothes, biting on his eye-patch as he walked towards the mirror before he spotted the figure of Odin, whom waltzed into the room like it was nothing.

“There's a door for knocking.” He muttered in annoyance, fastening the eye-patch over his sewed right eye firmly, ruffling his white hair in the back to cover the stretchy material before turning around, eying the blond questionably.

“But we share the same barracks~” He frowned before he cleared his throat as Zero crossed his arms impatiently, “Oh, uh-- Our humble Lord Leon has requested your presence!” Then, he broke out of his theatrics and his shoulders slumped, “Seriously though he looked pretty pissed off. I wouldn't keep him waiting.”

This brought a grin to Zero's lips, “Oh?~”  
“This should be interesting...”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


He sunk his teeth into a butter and jam spread toasted toast, feeling it crunch exquisitely as he rolled his eyes over the texts in the new book he's reading, of which he held in his other hand. He could feel the eyes of the shinobi boring into him. He had seated himself across from the prince, refusing to eat or drink tea. For some reason, Kamui did not feel awkward sitting with him like this.

He swallowed the food in his mouth, savoring the sweetness of the strawberry jam. He flipped the page using his thumb, and before he took another bite of the toast, he started,

“I'm under house-arrest. Big brother Marx's orders.”

A puff of a sigh could be heard from Suzukaze, “That's understandable.” He said.

Kamui actually smirked at him, momentarily lowering the book to reveal his expression to the ninja, whom responded with a soft smile of his own. The prince let out a sound, “Hmph.” before he went back to his reading, chowing down on the toast again.

“You're taking this all...surprisingly well, my lord.”

“I had a good night's sleep...” Kamui sighed, finishing the toast and setting the book down with his left palm pressed to the page he was on. He licked his thumb upon finishing the toast, eying the shinobi with a surprisingly mischievous look, “...that's all~”

The green haired male knotted his brows and then, unconsciously, he said, “I see his behavior has rubbed off on you.”

To his surprise, Kamui simply laughed as he reached for his cup of tea, taking a slow sip from it in a manner filled with utter grace and etiquette, his eyes interlocked with his squarely.  
Upon setting the cup down, he hummed as he reached for his book again, placing a thin golden bookmark with some kind of amethyst trinket in the page he left out on, “Tell me, Suzukaze... How exactly did you hurt your wrist today?”

He answered quicker than he had intended, “You can take a guess as to how-- and by whom.”

He sighed. Tiredly.

Closing the book, he looked up at the ninja, “I appreciate you trying to look out for me-”

“-he is a bad man.” He simply and coolly stated, interrupting the prince whom mildly glared at him as he went on,

“--and _you_ need to stop.”

Suzukaze backed his head slightly, furrowing his brows and blinking at the boy, “My lord?”

Kamui softly clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

He interlocked his brilliant crimson eyes with his squarely, his gaze unwavering and completely pinning Suzukaze's as he said, absolutely and surely,

“I love him.”

The firm resolve in the way he admitted that pierced something dark into Suzukaze's heart--

He felt immensely jealous all of a sudden.

...and he hated it.

Upon realizing what he just admitted, Kamui widened his eyes slightly and backed away in his seat. He tried to conceal his now growing embarrassment by letting out an annoyed scoff and crossing his arms tight. He pouted his lips endearingly and turned to look to the side, raising his chin,

“I-I'm sure it's something you're used to hearing from your many female admirers but this...” He huffed out a sigh that was meant to sound frustrated, “-this is my very important first time! I..I love him.” The corners of his lips lifted to a quivering excited smile, “Heh.” He chuckled, “I said it again-- I love him. I love Zero.”

“Your first time...” The shinobi repeated.

“Huh?”

“How can you be so sure if it's your first time?!” ...and without realizing it, his voice took a louder tone.

The corners of Kamui's eyes widened in surprise, “Suzukaze...”

Suzukaze narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, “Pardon me for saying this but you are naïve, Master Kamui.”

“Naive?” He repeated, blinking in surprise. Then, he faced downward, his arms coming uncrossed as his shoulders slacked, and so lowly, he mumbled, “Well... I won't deny that I am.”

Suzukaze almost felt pained and guilty but his darker feelings overwhelmed him.

“You have been secluded and carefully sheltered throughout your entire life. Everything is a new experience for you and this...” He tutted before his voice rose again, “He's taking advantage of you, Kamui!” He called him by his name with no honorifics.

The prince's eyes flared open and he backed his head, silently gasping, “He's not taking advantage of me!” He looked so offended.

“Yes he is.”  
“He is a very dangerous man and his behavior is sickening. You think you are the only victim of his vulgar flirting? Think again.”

He stood up from his chair and walked towards Kamui, where he knelt down in front of him as the boy was sitting.

He unconsciously reached for his white hands and gave them a soft squeeze, “I will not speak for your interest in men bu-”

**_“Because you want to to have a shot at him yourself.”_ **

“Zero!”

Suzukaze snapped his head back to find no other than the white haired assassin leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, the corners of his lips twisted to a sinister grin.

“You...” Suzukaze hissed, standing up and clenching his fists.

The former outlaw's grin intensified, “I was on my way to Lord Leon's before I heard yelling and, well, I thought it'd be interesting.” Zero pushed himself off the door frame and his gaze suddenly darkened, his grin disappearing as he looked at the ninja, “Lord Kamui is placed under house arrest today for security purposes. What's a Hoshidan ninja doing here?”

“I am his retainer.” Came Suzukaze's direct and cool response.

“That you are.” Zero took a step closer, “After all, you did save him from the fall yesterday. Everyone is eternally grateful.”

The shinobi's eyes narrowed, “And yet you don't seem to share that notion.”

The tension in the room was so immensely heavy that Kamui felt like he was going to suffocate if he didn't act soon. As he parted his lips to speak, Zero continued,

“Oh, I am _especially_ grateful. So much so that it makes me sick.” He set his teeth on edge as he grinned, he waved his hands and his gaze widened to something maniacal, “Because I have so many conflicting feelings about you!” He took another step closer, and Kamui actually felt scared of him, “ **Hate! Envy! Jealousy! Disgust!** And _THEN_ \-- From out of _NOWHERE:_ **Gratitude!** Hah!” He halted and placed a hand on his face as he laughed.

“Z...Zero?” Kamui stood up.

As he stopped himself from laughing, his mood quickly shifted again, his gaze was icy and his grin had ghosted away again and he looked at Suzukaze as if he were watching something repulsive, “Get out.” was his cool order,

“Get out before I finish what you started earlier.”

Suzukaze's gaze hardened.

Kamui's gaze shifted to Suzukaze, to his wrist, then back at his face.  
He gulped, “Suzukaze... What is Zero talking about?”

Suzukaze said nothing.

Of course Zero wasn't planning on keeping quiet,

“He tried to kill me.”  
“He almost did, actually.” He grinned, “But that didn't go so well for him. Heh. I see your wrist healed. That's too bad~ It was cute seeing your usually cool face twisted in pain.”

Kamui paled, lifting his hand to his chest as he shakily faced downward. He felt so...

heartbroken.

“You...You tried to kill him?” His voice came out as a low whimper.

Suzukaze didn't even turn to Kamui as he responded, “It was for your own good, milord.”

Kamui closed his eyes- registering the pain in his heart. Zero almost died. Zero would have been...gone.

He would not get to see him again... He would not get to touch him...kiss him...envelop himself in his warmth...his love...

Zero would have ceased to exist.

“Get out.” Suzukaze was startled at Kamui's hard cold order, widening his eyes,

“My lord Kamui!”

Kamui took an alarmingly quick step towards Suzukaze, looking up at the tall man with hardened with anger eyes, his brows knotting as he hissed, “Get out before I kill you myself.”

The ninja felt his heart freeze then shatter into tiny pieces-- this was the first time he'd seen Kamui  
this angry, and to make matters worse he himself was the sole cause of it.

“Kamui, I...” He dipped his head in shame and dropped his eyelids halfway, “...very well.”

Upon leaving and closing the door behind him, Zero walked towards his lover and placed a careful hand on his thinly clothed shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kamui's shoulders relaxed at the contact and he turned to look up at the older man, his eyes large and glassy.

“Zero...” He called softly, “Are you alright?”

The former outlaw actually broke into a small smile, “I should be asking you the same thing.”

Kamui hummed as Zero placed his large hand on his cheek, nuzzling against his rough palm and closing his eyes, “Mmh...”

Zero chuckled softly at his behavior, “You are such a minx...”

The prince fluttered his eyes open and leaned into the older man's arms, hugging him, “He didn't hurt you anywhere, did he?”

Zero sighed as he hugged the smaller boy back, placing a kiss on his head before resting his chin against it, “No, he didn't.”

“I'm so glad...”

“My lord... This is not something I am not used to, and... although it honors me beyond words that you worry so much about me, I would rather you didn't. You have enough to worry about with all that's going on...”

Kamui looked up at him and furrowed his brows, “What do you mean you'd rather I don't worry about you?! Of course I'm going to be worried. I care for you, Zero. So much, I...I love you.”

Upon hearing the words again, Zero grabbed him by his chin and pushed his mouth against his to a deep lingering kiss.

That searing warmth between their mouths, their tongues, their bodies... He wouldn't trade it for the world.

It was then that he was reminded of something and broke the kiss with much difficulty, causing the cobalt haired prince to let out a soft whine.

“Lord Leon needs to see me.” Despite saying that, he leaned in against his mouth again and licked his lower lip.

Kamui quivered at the gesture and pushed himself up to capture his lips again, which Zero helplessly obliged to. But Kamui was understanding, he broke away just as quickly with his face flushed red, “I understand.”

He took a step back and fixed his now disheveled robe. He caught Zero staring at him and he blushed, “Wh-What?”

Zero's response was immediate as he leaned in against him and breathed heavily, “That looks sexy on you.”

Kamui giggled as the older man wrapped his arms around his waist and groped his ass, “Oh my gods, Zero!”

He playfully pushed him away, “Go!” He was panting between giggles before he forced a frown, “My little brother hates to be kept waiting.”

Chuckling, Zero nodded in agreement, “I know, I know... I'll probably get a tome smacked to my head-- or victimize myself to Brynhildr.”

Kamui let out a, “Hmph.” before he smirked as he played with the belt of his robe, eying Zero seductively, “When... When you're done, you can disrobe me all you want.” Then, he dropped out of his seductive gaze and giggled again, crossing his arms, “But I can wait. Your duties lie with Leon and that's more important.” He turned around and walked towards his balcony, and Zero couldn't help but stare at his elegant movements... How beautiful he looked with the delicate sun light streaming through him...

He crossed his arms as he stood outside, closing his eyes as the wind blew gently at his face and hair. Then, he looked over his shoulder, “I'd rather you never leave my side, my love, but you need to go.” His eyelids dropped halfway as he remembered something, “I...”

“I will use this time to reflect on my actions-- although it's not much since I will be getting visitors soon.”

Zero grinned and tilted his head, “You're not going to escape through the window, are you?”

At this, Kamui chuckled, “While I am more than confident I can outrun you during any other time or day, I doubt I can run that much faster away from you now considering the pain you put me through last night.” He pouted his lips and blushed deeply at the memory, facing away. “It hurts to even sit or walk properly. _Gods..._ ”

“It's thrilling to know that every time you wince or feel a jolt of pain down there, you will be thinking of me~”

Kamui covered his face with both hands and muttered, “ _Gods, why am I inlove with this man..._ Just go, already!”

“That's the third time you tell me to leave. I might just cry~”

“Zero!”

“Yes, yes...~”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Everything had completely gone back to normal save for the gossiping about yesterday's incident. It was not much gossiping as everyone was relieved that Kamui was alright. Aqua silently walked into the mess hall, an even gloomier look on her face. She still didn't recover from what she'd seen--

Kamui almost died.

Just thinking back on the memory and how it completely ate at her heart... The heartache was startling to say the least. She had lost her composure completely. She didn't think she would react like that. Seeing Kamui fall made her go breathless and she genuinely believed that if he were to suddenly die, she would too. They were both kindred spirits- she always thought.

She didn't know he meant this much to her...

The azurette stopped and stared down at her empty tray-- Why was she here again?  
Oh. To eat. It was time for breakfast, wasn't it? Strange... She didn't feel hungry at all.

She could feel the others' eyes on her as she stood there.

Placing the tray aside, she huffed out a silent sigh and walked out.

She wants to see Kamui... She wants to listen to him speak... She wants to know that he is really alright...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


Upon entering the large office and closing the door behind him, the air around him felt compressed and suffocating-- Of course, sitting behind the desk with an icy glare directed at him was no other than the youngest prince of Nohr, Leon.

Shrugging it off, Zero casually walked in with a smirk, “My dear Lord Leon, please do pardon my-” But he let out a grunt as gravity sharply pulled his knees to the ground. Grinning despite the pain, the retainer tried to push himself off the ground but to no avail, “Heh. How suggestive~"

Leon wasn't exaggerating when he said that he can control the very air and gravity with Brynhildr.

He chuckled as he looked up to find Leon calmly walking towards him, looking down at him in both amusement and disgust.

“Have I been naughty?~”

The corners of Leon's small lips twisted to a disgusted smirk and he let a scoff rumble through his throat, “Very.” Came his response before his foot met with the former outlaw's gut.

Zero let out a pained cry and hugged his stomach, now able to roll against his shoulder as his knees were released from the gripping claws of gravity. He laughed as he then rolled to his back.

Leon once again placing his heavy armored foot on his retainer's neck, smirking at him, “I won't ask why you blacked out and butchered those corpses last night.”

The white haired man grinned, clearly having fun, “You won't?~ I'd consider myself lucky but if it's another matter, then it could only mean...” He closed his eyes-- _So...he found out._

Again, he chuckled and being the ever so bold and shameless man, he actually said, “I'm not surprised you found out. Kamui was pretty loud last night.”

He shouldn't have said that as Leon pulled his foot from his neck stomped on his hand without warning, the bones crunching beneath.

He screamed.

The blond set his teeth on edge as he grinned, twisting his foot against his broken hand, “How _dare_ you, Zero?” He sighed calmly despite his actions, “How dare you put that _dirty dick_ of yours inside _my_ brother?” ...and he's becoming vulgar.

Oh, it was indeed Zero's lucky day.

He grinned widely despite the tremendous pain, “He begged for it!”

Leon clicked his tongue and removed his foot from his hand only to kick him in the side, “As if Kamui would beg for someone like you.”

He flipped open the pages of his tome and was about to use a spell before he paused, gritting his teeth at him, annoyed.

Zero was panting through the pain, “Wh...What's with that look? Is my lord jealous his brother preferred my dirty dick over his?~”

He was really pushing it.

Leon was now attacking him with a magical spell that was inflicting a burning pain throughout his entire body, so much that his retainer was actually shaking.

The blonde was now grinning in disgust, “You're really making it hard for me not to dispose of you, Zero.”

Zero set his teeth on edge and forced a grin, “Y...You don't mean that.”

Leon narrowed his eyes at him.

“You love Kamui more than anyone else. Nothing pains you more than seeing him suffer.”

The prince didn't say anything. Zero pushed, “Am I wrong? Or are you going to pin this on your sisters? That it would make them sad should you upset him?” He scoffed, “Don't make me laugh, Leon.” He shifted his good gaze towards his master, “After all, I know you better than anyone else.”

“You act cold, high and mighty, and yet there is always that one thorn pricking at your heart. **He** is your one weakness.” Zero laughed, “It's funny. You're always so self-absorbed but towards Kamui, you couldn't be any more selfless. That's why you didn't barge in on us last night. That's why I'm still alive. And...”

His smile faded and he glared at him as he finally said, “The only reason you never confessed to him is because you were TERRORIZED! You thought Kamui would find you disgusting! You thought he would reject you! And look at you now, Leon!”

Leon's eyes flared open and he yelled angrily, flipping the tome shut and actually tossing it painfully at Zero's face, almost breaking his nose. He quickly got on top of him and started angrily punching him in the face.

He was seeing red.

“Shut up!”

***punch***

“SHUT UP!”

***punch***

“shutupshutupshutupSHUTUP!!!!!!!”

Finally grasping his wrist with his good hand, Zero used his weight to roll him over so that he was ontop of the young blond, “Enough!” He pressed his forearm to his neck, trying to still his movements as he wriggled and writhed beneath him, “Ge...Get offa me, you son of a bitch!”

He roughly grabbed him by his chin and leaned in against him, smirking, “Hmph! Are those eyebags? You didn't get much sleep last night did you, my lord? That's not good~”

Leon knotted his brows angrily at him, gritting his teeth.

But what surprised Zero were the droplets of tears clinging to the corners of his eyes.

He blinked at him, lips parting,

“Lord Leon... Are you crying?”

He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying, tears now sliding out of his eyes down to his ears. He inhaled a shaky breath, “...fuck...you...”

The corners of the retainer's lips twisted to a warm smile and he tutted, “Such language is inappropriate for a prince.” He wiped at his tears with the back of his broken hand. Leon closed his eyes tight, flinching at the contact.

“You are a mess, my lord. This is unbecoming of you...”

When he received no response from his master, he tilted his head at him only to see him silently snoozing. Tired. And asleep.

Zero's expression softened and he smiled, “Out like a light.”

He sighed then turned to look at the side to find Brynhildr tossed aside, “You were so angry with me that you threw your precious tome at my face...” His eyelid dropped halfway and he faced downward, “You could have sooner annihilated me with your magic...” He turned to look at the sleeping prince and smiled,

“You are not as stone-hearted as you like us to believe, my dear Prince.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


It was basically a party in his room filled with... so many women.

Also, Joker was there, and angry.

**_“Oh, my dear lord Kamui! We are ever-so-thrilled you are well!~”_ **

**_“Is that your natural hair color? It's so shiny~ Can I touch it? Can I?”_ **

**_“Your eyes are like, so weird and red! I kinda dig them, though~”_ **

**_“I'm diggin' the robe~ It's so hot!”_ **

Blushing, Kamui gulped and took a step back from the hordes of pestering women. He didn't know who to respond to and how.

“Uh...” He took a step back before he felt himself bumping into something soft and...bouncy.

A soft womanly giggle could be heard from behind him and he turned around to find no other than his big sister Camilla, whom had basically invited most of her friends over to his room for a surprise party.

“Are you having fun, dear?~” She was dressed in a beautiful sleeveless lavender dress that complimented her buxom figure, showing her cleavage of course.

Kamui gulped and laughed nervously, “I'm...overwhelmed, really.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her bosom, “I know you're tired... But don't worry. We'll clear out soon. I just thought you dearly needed the change of mood and air.” She pulled away from him and cupped his cheek, “I so hate for you to be locked in but you understand why,...don't you?”

The cobalt haired teen smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Camilla, and yes, I understand, of course. But maybe you can tell big brother Marx to take it easy on me?”

She giggled and waved her first finger out, “No. Can. Do~”

**_“BIG BROTHER KAMUI! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS PUNCHHHHH!”_ **

Kamui turned to look at Elise in the distance as she was waving two plastic cups in her hands, her face flushed. Joker stomped towards her, angry,

**_“AS IF I WOULD ALLOW MY LORD TO TRY SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING AND ARTIFICIAL!”_ **

“Please don't tell me that punch has alcohol in it...”

Camilla giggled, “My dear, of course it has alcohol in it~”

“And Elise is drinking from it.”

“Hm? Oh! I suppose she is~ That naughty girl~”

. . .

“Clear out.”

“Now.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


When Aqua came to visit Kamui, she was not surprised to see hordes of people- women, specifically, walking out of his room, their faces flushed. They were all in a fit of giggles and frowns at having being kicked out. Joker especially seemed to be shooing them,

“Scat! The smelly lot of you! How dare you ridicule my lord with your lowly presence?!”

Elise walked out and stuck her tongue at the butler, whom actually responded by pulling his left lower eyelid and sticking his own tongue childishly-- a gesture as if he'd won by being the only one permitted to stay in Kamui's room.

Camilla soon walked out dressed in a lovely dress that, as usual, brought the envy to all women. Aqua had to admit she felt a little jealous seeing her walk out of Kamui's room like that.

When her exposed eye landed on her's, Aqua could have sworn the woman glared at her before she giggled throatily, gesturing for Elise to come along with her.

As they cleared out, Joker let out a huff and crossed his arms, “Good riddance.”

He turned around and his voice became distant as he walked back into the room, “My lord, you look weary. It's understandable after those hooligans crashed your sanctuary. Would you like a massage, and some tea to go with it later? Shall I slather your body with honey and lemon, then give you a good soak?~” He laughed dryly, “Ah! I should go fetch your rubber ducky first... That pesky little devil of a sister of yours stole it just now I must... Ooh! I appear to have a slight pang in my head... I promise you I had only drunk enough of that punch to gauge its...er...safety... Hey, Kamui, you wouldn't mind if I sat down and had tea with you? I feel a little...”

“Joker, go lay down.”

“As you...wish...”

Aqua silently treaded towards his room. The door was open so she peeked her head inside to see Kamui wrap an arm around the butler's waist and lead him to his bed.

He laughed softly, “Even the brilliant need to rest every now and then...”

Joker looked up at him and pursed his lips, his eyes glassy, “That my lord would think of me so highly...I am...beyond words.”

Kamui chuckled and set him to bed, “There you go...” He grunted, “You sure are heavy...”

The butler responded by mumbling something unintelligible.

Finally, Aqua cleared her throat to get his attention.

Kamui snapped his head over his shoulder, “A...Aqua?!”

She blushed and blinked with her eyes wide, holding her hands together, “U...Um... Is this a bad time?”

Kamui blinked then looked back at Joker, “Well... It's never a bad time for you.” He smiled widely at her as he said that.

Her cheeks reddening, she faced the ground, “O...Oh.”

Irritated and somewhat aware, the butler scrunched his nose and knotted his brows, glaring at her tiredly, “Mmh...damn aquatic whore.”

“Joker, that's not nice!” Kamui scolded, pinching him softly in the temples in an attempt to rid him of his headache.

The silver haired man merely grumbled in response.

Kamui looked at Aqua over his shoulder again and frowned, “Sorry... He's...drunk.”

“Mo...Mostly, sire. Mostly drunk.”

Kamui looked at the butler with an unimpressed look, “Riiight. _Mostly drunk._ ”

“I am so so so so sosososo _SO_ sorry, my lord.”

The cobalt haired prince smiled and shook his head, “Hey, now... It's fine.” He began taking off his boots and tucking him in, “Come'on... Up and at 'em, tiger.”

He set the boots down and moved to untie his cravat gently, placing it on his bedside, “You didn't get much sleep last night, did you? Poor thing...”

He smiled as his butler fell asleep and crossed towards the window where he closed the balcony's doors, “I'll be with you in a second.” He told Aqua.

The woman shook her head, “T-Take your time!”

Kamui covered the sunlight with the curtains and the room was suddenly lightly dimmed.

Sighing, he turned to look at Aqua, a perfect line of light streaming from the gaps of the curtains falling down her beautiful face gently. The emblem of her necklace glowed.

He walked towards her until he was directly standing in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and small lips parted, “Kamui...”

He smiled warmly at her, “How are you today, Aqua?”  
He tilted his head, "Would you like anything to eat?”

Blushing, she turned to look to the side, hugging her arm, “...actually, I wanted to...”

He chuckled softly, “There are some fresh muffins and sandwiches on the table-- Sorry but I think I ate all the bacon. Um... Would you like me to pour you some tea or coffee? Perhaps some orange juice?”

“Kamui, listen! I...”

“Er...yes?”

She suddenly grabbed his forearms and took a daring step towards him, looking up at his confused face.

“I...”

***knock* *knock***

**_“Hey, Kamui! You in there? Gods... It's so dark in here.”_ **

Kamui looked up to find Silas walking in his room holding a box of sorts, “Hey, Kamui~~ I brought a game of caaards~ We're going to play a game of Wyvern Dung while you're under house arreeeesssstttt~~~”

Immediately, Kamui was in front of his childhood friend with his hands cupped over the other boy's mouth, “Shhh! Be quiet, you idiot! Joker's asleep! Do you want him to kill you?!” He whisper-yelled to the silver haired man.

Silas paled and he shot his eyes open, “Joker's asleep?! Here?! Oh my gods, _why?_! And you're dressed in this suggestive robe... Oh no! Did you two-”

Kamui shook him by the shoulders, “ _Gods no,_ you idiot!” He looked over his shoulder and waved Aqua over, whom nodded and ran towards them, “He just got a little drunk thanks to Camilla.”

“Then that explains Elise-”

“Yes. Gods... Elise, too.”

Silas frowned, “Man... He's already scary and unpleasant as it is. I can't imagine how much worse he'll get when he's drunk.”

Aqua actually nodded, “He called me a 'damn aquatic whore.' But I'll have to say that he is not much worse than he usually is.”

The cavalier clicked his tongue, “That's nothing. One time I greeted him in the morning and he flipped me off and told me to crawl back to my mother's womb-- and I'm pretty sure he _wasn't_ drunk at that time. I think I cried a little afterwords...”

Aqua stared blankly at him, then turned to look at Kamui as if he were responsible for Joker's behavior.

Kamui responded by scoffing, “Would you two quit it?!” He flailed his arms then pouted his lips, “If we're to play, we need to do it quietly. Aqua, you played Wyvern Dung before, right?”

She nodded her head silently then placed a curled finger on her lip, “In Hoshido, we used to play a remarkably similar game called Pegasus Dung-- In fact, I am sure that it is its equivalent.” Then, there was a flicker of determination in her eyes, “I should warn you though-- I am quite good at it.”

Kamui smirked, “We'll see about that.”

Silas chuckled, “It turns out the Nohrians and Hoshidans are a lot more alike than we thought.”

This brought a smile to Kamui's lips, “Yeah...”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


It was surprisingly quiet outside Kamui's room.

_Could he have actually escaped? ...or maybe he's reading a book?_

Arching a brow, he walked in-- The door was open, too.

Filled with concern, he warily treaded inside and looked around for his lover. He was surprised to find that it was somewhat dark with the curtains closed.

“Lord Kamui?” He called, his good hand on his knife's holster.

He heard soft breathing nearby and snapped his head towards the source of the sound.

…

“You've gotta be shitting me.” Zero grinned as he quietly walked towards the bed to find no other than Joker sleeping there.

_I wonder how he would react if he found out that his dear master and I had sex here..._

Then he heard soft giggling and talking and looked up, squinting his eyes.

**_“Wyvern dung!”_ ** _That was Kamui's voice._

**_“No... No no no no way!”_ ** _That damn goody-two-shoes..._

**_“Way! I win!”_ ** _Kamui again._

**_“Both” of you are wrong- Look."_** _Aqua..._

**_“No way... Aqua?!”_ **

Silas laughed, **“Hah! Not so hot now, are you?!”**

Kamui wailed-- He can hear him frowning.

Zero walked quietly towards the source of the sound and stopped in front of a bookshelf-- “Does he have the same as Lord Leon's?” As he was about to try his luck with the books for a secret entrance, he almost smacked his head upon missing the very visible foyer on his right.

Sighing, he walked through the small foyer that lead to another large room with a grand piano in the middle, a number of bookshelves, and a small coffee table pressed to the wall seating three people.

Aqua was in the middle with Kamui and Silas facing each other.

They were playing a game of cards and Zero was momentarily distracted by Kamui, whom was sitting with his legs crossed, the maroon satin fabric falling to the side and therefore, fully revealing his entire leg. His skin was so pearly and lustrous.

“Uh...”

The trio of them jumped and turned to look at their intruder.

“Zero?!” Kamui called.

“Oh gods it's you again.” Silas.

“Um...Hello.” Aqua.

“Oh my gods, Zero, what happened to you?!” Kamui was immediately in his personal space, inspecting his bruised face with his gentle hands. Then his eyes fell to his hand and he gasped, “Your hand!”

He looked back at Zero with his eyes wide, “Who did this?! Was it-”

Zero shook his head, “No. It wasn't.” He cupped his cheek with his good hand, “Don't worry. A healer will fix me up. Listen, we need to talk...” His gaze fell to the duo at the table before he pulled Kamui by his wrist outside into his room.

Kamui still had a concerned look on his face.

Zero faced him and smiled sadly, running his fingers through the boy's soft cobalt hair, “It pains me to see you looking so grim, my dear.”

“Zero... What happened when you went to see Leon?”

At this, Zero sighed and lowered his hand,

“Lord Leon, he...knows. About us.”

Kamui's eyes widened and his lips parted.

Zero smirked softly, “He didn't...take it very well.”

He drew his brows together as sadness fell over his face, “Oh...” He took a step closer to Zero and cupped his face with both hands, his lover relaxing in his hands, “Zero, I am so sorry...”

“Why are you apologizing?”

He looked like he was about to cry.

“Be...Because of me, all of this has been happening... You're hurt...because I-”

Zero pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, “Hey...Hey now...”

The teen prince cried into his chest, hugging him tighter, his shaky fingers digging into his back.

Zero smiled as he placed a kiss on his head, inhaling his lovely scent, “Right here with you... This is my sanctuary...” He closed his eye and his smile faded,'

“ **You are my lord. You are my love. You are my everything**...”

“Z-Zero?” He parted away and looked up at him in big glassy eyes.

Zero wiped at his tears with his thumb, “I was always aware that my chances were slim to none...”

Kamui shook his head slowly, “Wha...What are you s-saying?!”

The assassin furrowed his brow and smiled, “Thinking back of when I first met you... It was like staring up at the moon... So beautiful and yet...so unreachable... And when I watched the moon reflected on the water's surface, I greedily drowned myself in it...”

The prince drew his brows together, eyes shaking, his heart ached...

Zero's smile turned sad and he brushed a teasing bang on Kamui's face to the back of his ear,

“But the moon doesn't reflect on one spot for too long... It's always moving...”

Gritting his teeth, Kamui grabbed his hand and glared at him, “Then **move** _with_ it!”

The former outlaw shot his eye open.

“W-Why are you saying all of this anyway, huh?! Are you giving up on us, is that it?!”

“Kamui-”

“No!” He gripped on to his forearms tightly, “If falling inlove with me was so regrettable then-”

But Zero shut him up there with a deep and angry kiss, freeing the prince from any doubt.

He breathed heavily against his lips, glaring at him, “Don't you _fucking_... _think_...for _a second_...that I regretted falling in love with you.”

Kamui shakily held on to him, grinning weakly, “I see you've...found your resolve...”

Zero stared at him seriously before he kissed him again with a more fierceness, not caring about the songstress and cavalier that came in to check on them.

As they parted from each other, Kamui blushed deep red at the realization that they were being stared at by Aqua and Silas.

Flustered, he turned around to face them, “W-What are you two doing here?!”

“We heard yelling.” Aqua answered with a blank face, forming a small 'o' with her face.

Silas scoffed through his throat and crossed his arms, facing the other way, “I just came to make sure you were still in one piece.”

“Of course he's still in one piece~” Zero lightly slapped Kamui's butt as he said that, causing him to jump and glare at him,

“Zero!”

The assassin arched a brow and shrugged, smirking at his lover's best friend, “Why on earth should I demolish such a lovely present?~”

Kamui scoffed and crossed his arms, frowning, “So, I'm just a present to you, huh?”

Zero grinned widely and leaned his face against his lover's, “For now, of course~ You're even dressed for the part.” He nuzzled to his neck before he whispered, “And you know what the best part about receiving a present, my lord?~” His hands trailed down to the belt of his silky robe where he teasingly tugged at it, his lips moving to his ear, “Un~wra~pping them~”

“Gods...” He faced downward to hide his flushed face.

Aqua placed an open palm against her lips, blushing.

While Silas was glaring at the former thief, he was also blushing.

**_“Mmh... My lord, isn't it time for your afternoon tea? What shall your snacks be? Cake...or more scones? Maybe some...smoked salmon sandwiches? ...perhaps some caviar? I will...scour the seas for you, lord Kamui...”_ **

Aqua let out a silent gasp, “Gods... He is waking up.”

Silas drew his brows together and grit his teeth, “Guy's got an innate Kamui alarm...”

Kamui sighed and gestured at the stirring in bed Joker, looking up at Zero, “Well, there's your healer.”

Zero actually frowned at this, “Your...butler? You've gotta be kidding me. Can't you call that klutzy maid of yours or something?”

His lover pouted and crossed his arms, knotting his brows at him, “No. Joker's the best. Elise is drunk and Felicia might disassemble your entire bones.”

Zero's frown deepened and he slacked his shoulders, sighing deeply, “Sweetheart, you're killing me here...”

**_“My Kamui senses are tingling...”_ **

Everyone save for Kamui stared at the stirring butler with their brows knotted, and teeth gritted.

Kamui smiled and clapped his hands together, “I'll go get the coffee.”

“W-Wait, don't leave us!” Silas started panicking.

“I do not believe even my song will quell this beast, Kamui.” Aqua sweat-dropped, gesturing her hand up at the prince as to stop him form leaving.

“Have a little sympathy, baby! I've already been beaten up twice today!” Zero pointed at his current beaten up state.

Of course...

All was to no avail.

He yawned.

And the trio literally jumped to each other,

“KAMUI!!!”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


**Later...  
**

Marx had summoned his retainers as well as his brothers' for a quick mission briefing.

Kamui was understandably not present but he didn't understand why Leon wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother's two retainers. Odin paled upon realization that Marx's eyes had landed on them whereas Zero merely grinned and kept his arms crossed.

“You there! Where is Leon?” He asked from across the debriefing room.

It was Zero who answered him with a sly smile, “Our dear Master Leon wasn't feeling well so he sent us to go alone in his stead.”

Before Marx could inquire further, Zero added, “Not to worry, Lord Marx. Lord Kamui is with him as we speak. Anyone graced by your young brother's presence is bound to have the time of his life.” _I'll vouch for that,_ he almost added.

Marx glared at him icily, “I do not _in the slightest_ appreciate the manner of which you are speaking about Kamui. Mind your tongue, _scum,_ lest I cut it for you.”

_Scary~_

He closed his eyes and smiled, nodding his head, “I think I would rather keep my tongue and its uses. My apologies, Lord Marx.”

Odin nudged him, “Dude!”

Marx narrowed his eyes at him before he stared at the others, finally starting the quick briefing, “All of you, listen up! I am sending you all to go and patrol the market. I am sure you are all well aware of yesterday's incident. While the theft has been take care of, we cannot rest yet. There could still be trades of illegal scrolls and magic.”

“You are permitted to take up to five men with you each. Divide your patrol sectors and be as mindful as you can be.” He nodded, “You may go.”

Everyone began clearing out after that. Marx headed in a different direction-- Zero presumed he likely went to check in on Leon.

He smirked and pulled his hood over his face. Now that he was fully healed, he was more than ready for a little search and destroy mission.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


A soft sigh escaped Kamui's lips as he silently placed a chair next to the bed where Leon slept. He had been the one to change him into his sleep wear and he took care to remove his headdress. Removing all his clothing garments was the real challenge-- especially without waking him up. He watched him as he slept soundlessly, his breathing completely muted. He looked so peaceful it was almost out of character due to his hard-working and calculating nature.

He reached his hand out to brush at his soft blond locks before he drew his hand back, facing downward in shame and guilt.

Then, there was a knock on the door and Kamui got up from his seat, walking towards his brother's door.

He should have expected Marx to visit and inquire about his brother's absence but it made him all the more happy to merely see him,

“Big brother!”

Marx smiled at the younger prince and placed a hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair, “It's relieving to see you back on your feet, Little Prince, but please don't push yourself.”

Kamui pouted his lips and crossed his arms, “I'm not pushing myself! _You_ guys are!”

His older brother laughed softly, “I take it that's why you're here in Leon's room?”

The cobalt haired teen nodded, furrowing his brows, “Leon hasn't slept much last night... And knowing Leon... Well...” Kamui crossed his arms and raised his chin, pouting his lips, “I'm just making sure he does. _SO_   you'll have to excuse him for not accompanying you on your mission today.”

“And now two of my brothers are under house-arrest. This is all so very ironic since this was partially Leon's idea as well.”  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


“Man...Patrol missions are so boring!” Odin whined for the nth time since they started patrolling the market, “I'm gonna get myself something to eat!” And he dashed away...somewhere.

Zero sighed and crossed his arms, “Well then...” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to stalk around the vast market. He had to agree with Odin-- patrol missions aren't exactly his idea of fun either.

The kiosk shop keepers began lighting up their lanterns as it grew dark and Zero found the whole atmosphere to be...almost charming. He could understand why Kamui was drawn to this place. Suzukaze must be here too...hidden in the shadows he loved so much...investigating all in his lonesome as usual.

Zero wondered what Kamui and his master were doing now, all alone in that room...

An excited shiver ran through him and he tugged at the chains of his cape, grinning, “How very scandalous you are, little princelings~”

He can just imagine it now-- Kamui undressing his master as gently as possible and dress him in his night clothes... The delicate pads of his fingers running through Leon's skin... _Then!_ Leon wakes up! And _gods..._ Their flustered faces...

He cupped a hand over his mouth and chuckled throatily. He had to admit that they both looked rather sinfully good paired with one another. They both had that delicacy and innocence about them... They were fairly around the same height... Both were almost equally just as slim... Kamui has a bit more muscle mass... But just a _little_ bit... He's very fast and flexible... Leon is very sadistic. He imagines he'll tease Kamui mercilessly as he lavishes his small rosy lips over his--

…

Clicking his tongue, he turned around and quickly adjusted his pants. He wondered why he was getting aroused at the thought of Leon and Kamui getting it on-- AND WHY WAS HE HAVING SUCH THOUGHTS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Strangely enough, he did not even feel jealous so long as it was Lord Leon. Had it been anyone else--- say, Camilla, Suzukaze, Silas, or even Aqua, he'd have felt immense jealousy and hatred. Of course death is the only thing that would part him from Kamui now. And...grimly enough, even if he died, he'll take him with him. He's that selfish about him.

But with Leon...

He doesn't understand why... It's actually arousing to think of them messing around with one another.

Zero frowned and stretched his arms- _Great... They're most likely having fun with one another and I'm stuck here on patrol..._

A thought that he should spoil Kamui by buying him something occurred to him and he smiled, looking for something to buy for his lover.

 _Maybe some chains? ...whips?..._ He rubbed the back of his head, tutting, “Too soon.”

_Aha! A book!_

_Maybe an erotica novel for his-_

He stopped looking as a little lithe figure ran in his general direction. They were cloaked.

Zero rolled his eyes, “How very original~”

He stood his ground and narrowed his eye as the small figure literally pounced at him.

And just as they were about to reach him, he so smoothly took a step away from them, causing the cloaked figure to somersault to the ground into a ball, whirling back to face him.

He grinned, “Not bad, kid. Maybe if you turn around and leave I'll forget this ever happened.”

The small figure scoffed- it was a girl's voice, “I'm not a kid!” They lifted their heads up and the hood fell to reveal a cute girl with pale yet rosy skin. She had large ash blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair was dirty white and was put in twin pigtails. Zero also noted its long length. She was subtly developed and had a small cute pout fixated on her lips. She frowned in a rather boyish manner and placed a hand on her hip, “I'm thirteen, you old man.”

 _Old man?_ Zero arched a brow and crossed his arms, “I'm twenty-seven, I'll have you know.”

She made a farting noise with her mouth then stuck her tongue out, “ _AND_ you already have white hair! Neee~~~ Old man~”

She was starting to annoy the former outlaw.

He grit his teeth at her, “This is my natural hair color and- Look in the fuckin' mirror, your hair's white too, you brat.”

She crossed her arms and raised her chin, “No. I'm blond. Platinum blond. What, did your old age get to your eyesight, gramps?” She grabbed one of her pigtails and gestured it to him, “Because this is clearly platinum blond.”

“More like white washed with sewage water. Get the fuck away, kid.”

“Oooh~ I touched a nerve.”

“I'm warning you.”

Then, she suddenly placed her hands on her small hips and squinted her eyes at him-- she appeared to be examining him, actually making him feel a little uneasy.

“What is it now?”

“You know...” She started, “For an old man, I'd have to say... _Nice bod._ ”

He arched a brow, “Excuse me?”  
Then he chuckled, “Sorry, tuts. I'm not into little girls. Especially brats like you.”

As he said that, she made a face and momentarily blushed, grinning eerily and avoiding eye-contact with him, “I'm...sure you're not~”  
Then she just as quickly glared at him and pointed her first finger at him, “Also-- AS IF! You're like, totally not my type! You're nowhere near as...” She swooned and cupped her face with both hands, grinning that eerie grin of her's again, “...sexy and beautiful as my prince charming.”

Zero made an unimpressed face, “I might just gag.”

She scoffed at him, shrugging her shoulders, “Famous last words, old man... Famous last words.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Noooothiiing~” She hummed and folded her arms behind her back, standing on her tippy toes and looking around Zero.

He narrowed his eye at her.

“So... Are you alone today?

This was getting more and more suspicious...

He grinned and arched a brow, “And why should I tell you?”

The girl frowned at him, “Oh, come'on~ And I made such a cool entrance and all...” She pouted and faced downward, twisting her heel on the ground, “...I wanted **him** to see me.” She mumbled lowly.

“Just who are you talking about? Cool entrance?” He scoffed, “I'm pretty sure I should arrest you for that, actually.”

She waved him off with her hand and let out a tired sigh, “What a pain... And I had to sneak out of that blasted place again...” She shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away, “Oh, well... Getting some cool air was nice.” She waved her first two fingers lazily at Zero and walked away, “Later, Gramps!~”

“Hey, wait!” He called after her.

“Hm?” She turned to look at him before her jaw fell.

Because in his hand, he held _that book._

“I don't think it was such a good idea for you to try to pickpocket me.” He grinned, “Do you even know who I am?~”

The girl let out a loud yelp and lunged to tackle him, only to slip and fall directly in front of his feet.

She looked up at him in horror, eyes wide and a deep red spread over her cheeks.

Arching a brow, he flipped open the book in his hand only to find somewhat sloppy drawings of Kamui and himself performing...illicit activities.

He averted his gaze to the pig-tailed girl again, “How old did you say you were again?”

Instead of answering, the girl merely jumped up at him and tried to grab at the book, only for him to move it out of her reach, flipping through the other pages and he paused,

“This...” His lips parted and his shoulders slacked,

He was mesmerized.

...because in that page was an incredibly beautiful quick sketch of Kamui from yesterday. He was dressed in his red cloak, holding a basket with one hand and an apple nearing his lips in the other. He had a somewhat sad expression, eyelids heavy, slitted eyes cast aside.

He soon realized that this is when he was waiting for him.

The corners of Zero's lips twisted to a warm smile and he ran his fingers gently over the drawing, “Wow...” He breathed, furrowing his brows.

The girl noticed the shift of emotion in Zero's face and was actually taken aback by it.

“Hey...” She took a step back, this time tugging at his cloak slowly to get his attention, “...give it back.”

She finally managed to get his attention as the man blinked and turned to look at his surroundings, as if he were woken up from some kind of reverie. He looked back down at her, his expressions shifting before he immediately settled with a cornered smile, “Sorry.” He handed her the book back.

Taking it back greedily, she blushed and hugged it to her chest, facing downwards, “...jerk.” She mumbled.

That's when he surprised her, “You... You have so much talent. You shouldn't be out here trying to pick pockets! Take commissions! Start a gallery! Don't waste your potential!”

She closed her eyes and smiled at his words, “I don't want to, and...” She let out a silent sigh, “It's not so simple...”  
She looked at him wielding an uncharacteristic sad smile, “But your words made me...happy.” Her blue gaze fell to the side and she scoffed through her smile, “You know... Throughout my entire time at the orphanage, I was never adopted... My friends that I referred to as family all left, one by one, and while I sent them off with smiles, I... I always envied them. I envied that they had someone to care for them...advise them...motivate them... Just now, your words... They made me feel warm.” She looked back at him and tilted her head, winking at him, “Thanks, Mister!”

Zero looked at her strangely, feeling an odd pang in his chest. He forced a smirk and scoffed, “What happened to 'old man'?”

She giggled, blushing, “Just now-- I thought you looked really gorgeous! So no more 'old man' for you!” She ran a hand through her teasing bangs and looked to the side, “At my age, I'm not supposed to consider old men gorgeous... or am I?~ Who knows...” She mumbled lowly.

“And yet you consider two men in an intimate relationship to be sexy? That's an unusually liberated way of seeing things for a thirteen year old...”

“Twelve, actually.”

“What?”

She grinned widely at him, “Teehee! I lied~”

Zero chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “Tch... brat.”

The girl smiled and inhaled sharply, “Uhm... Do you mind if I ask what your name is?”

Without hesitation, the assassin crossed his arms and lazily nodded at her, “Zero.”

She blinked and tilted her head, “Zero?” She repeated.

He shrugged a shoulder, “Whether it's a name...a title...a pseudonym... Can't say, really... All I remember is that I picked it myself when I was a kid.”

“That's-- That's really cool!”

He arched a brow at her, “Hm?”

She nodded enthusiastically, “My case is a lot similar to yours-- except maybe a bit more embarrassing...”

“Oh?”

She blushed lightly and tapped her cheek with her finger, casting her gaze to the side, “Uhm... When I was a little girl, I had this story book- My only story book, really... I stumbled upon a name... I thought it was really pretty...” Her eyes found Zero's again and she shyly mumbled,

“ _Eponine._ ”

“My name is... **Eponine.** ”

Zero stared at her solemnly, breaking into an uncharacteristic warm smile, “That's a beautiful name.”

She closed her eyes and nodded, smiling, “Mmhm. And it's mine... **My** name.”

…

A moment of strange comforting silence passed by between them before Eponine dropped to the ground and flipped open her book to the page with the Kamui sketch.

Zero shot his eye open as she gently tore the page off and stood up, offering the drawing for Zero, “Here! For you!”

He looked at her with a startled look in his eye, “But it's... You worked so hard on it.”

She shook her head, “It's more important to you, though, isn't it?”

“Eponine...”

As he compliantly took the drawing, Eponine jumped back and grinned, “I was hoping it'd get some sketches done of the two of you making out and maybe...doing a little something more, but...”

“Not in your life.”

She stuck her tongue at him, “Tease! Oh, but I kinda already did watch you yesterday.”

“You were watching?!”

She jumped in glee, “YES! You both moved so...heatedly and sinfully against one another... I was practically shaking! I couldn't even sketch!”

He grinned, “Those words... Are you sure you're not my daughter?”

Her smile fell and she stared at him seriously, “Er...what?”

He smiled and shook his head, “A jest, Eponine.”

She faced downward, brows furrowed, “O...Oh...” Then, slowly, her eyes met his again and she smiled a small nervous smile, “But you know...I kinda wouldn't mind having you as a dad.”

He widened his eye, “...Eponine!”

But she just as quickly gathered her bearings and turned around and ran, waving her hand out, “I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING PRETTY BOY WITH YOU!”

As she left, Zero looked at the sketch of Kamui in his hand and smiled. He also chuckled at the little italic words next to him,

**'Sinfully red riding hood.'**

He sighed, “What are the odds...”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


When he woke up, he was honestly quite surprised to find no other than Kamui sleeping on a chair next to his bed.

So surprised, in fact, that at first he thought he was imagining him and moved his finger to poke him.

Leon shot his eyes open and gasped, “Ka-” He choked on his own breath, startling his cobalt haired brother awake. So much so that Kamui fell from the chair in a panic and onto the floor.

Momentarily, he groaned at the pain in his forehead before he jumped by Leon's side, patting him in the back, “A-Are you alright?! Gods, you scared me...”

Leon's eyes were met with Kamui's exposed chest and he shot his eyes open, feeling his face heat up, “I, uh...” He gulped before he pushed the cobalt haired prince away, “Just leave me alone!” He suddenly snapped.

Startled, Kamui immediately drew his hands back and stood by the bed, facing downward, his expression troubled, “I...I'm sorry. You must be so repulsed by me now... It's understandable, really.”

Leon's eyes widened and he parted his lips to speak before Kamui hurriedly ran away from the bedroom, “I-I'll go prepare you some coffee!”

He could have sworn he heard Kamui's voice crack as he left the room and he felt like a sharp blade had penetrated him in the heart. The blond grit his teeth and clenched his palm, hammering his side of the bed with his fist in a sudden self-loathing. “Dammit...”

He noticed that he was now dressed in his sleepwear. It must be Kamui's doing... After all, he picked the ones that Leon liked best. Zero didn't have that knowledge.

Sighing, he rolled over and placed his feet on the carpeted floor and raked a hand through his hair. His headdress was placed on his bedside. He didn't reach out for it. Instead, he grabbed at the glass of water placed there and drank it all in a single chug to cool himself down.

Slipping his feet into the slippers that Kamui had more than likely placed for him, he shuffled out of his bedroom to the living room area in his room, where he invited private guests there for political discussions and appeals.

It didn't take him long to find Kamui behind the fine black ceramic counters, at the small kitchenette corner, his back turned to Leon.

He was shaking and Leon could hear silent sniffling from him.

His heart sank.

This was his fault.

He was the worst of the worst.

Inhaling, he quietly walked all the way towards him and as he got closer, it became more and more apparent that Kamui was indeed crying, his handling messy and his body, quivering.

They were practically the same height despite Kamui being a year older than him.

Carefully, he placed a gentle hand on the older prince's forearm, causing him to let out a gasp before he whirled around to face the blond, “L-Leon!”

It was just as Leon had figured. Kamui's eyes were glassy and red from the crying, his cheeks strained with tears.

Kamui's eyes widened and he stuttered for words, “I-I'm sorry! I actually n-never brewed coffee before...I don't know why I offered to-- I'm so useless!” He tried to gently push at Leon and forced a smile, “W-Wait...I'll call Joker-” But Leon surprised him by blocking his movements, pinning him to the counter.

“L-Leon?”

Leon said nothing, simply closed in on him, their bodies touching...

Kamui's chest heaved and he cast his gaze aside, feeling his face heat up.

It was then that Leon gently grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head upward, “L-Leo-”

He rolled his tongue against the corner of his eye.

Kamui stopped moving altogether, closing his eye.

Leon licked his tears away, his movements slow, and igniting.

“Leon...I was...” He squirmed as the blond began to lick his ear, causing him to tightly close his legs. A guilty moan reverberated out of his mouth.

His lips fell down to his neck and a hum escaped Kamui's lips. He sighed, “I was so scared...” He let out a pleased breath as Leon began weaving his fingers through his cobalt hair, neatly cut nails purposely scraping at the back of his skull in a way that felt so...amazing...  
He pressed the pads of his fingers against his scalp and began massaging him, his soft lips pecking at his collar bones, nipping softly at the protruding bones teasingly yet frightfully.

“I was scared of...losing you the most.” Kamui was finally able to say, his hand falling gently at the back of Leon's neck.

And then, quickly, and without warning, Leon pressed his lips against Kamui's.

Kamui didn't move. Nor did he protest.

He had always imagined Leon's lips to be soft and...velvety...

Leon parted his lips from Kamui's, a faint blush powdering his cheeks. He breathed heavily against his lips before he interlocked his eyes with his seriously, “I've...always wanted to do that.”

He pressed his body against his and settled his hand on Kamui's neck as he ordered, “...open your mouth.”

Dizzy from the unwavering lust, Kamui did as he was told and parted his lips, allowing Leon to slide his tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues collided in the heat of their movements and they both moaned shamelessly against one another, “Ka...Kamui...” There was a thin trail of saliva between their lips now.

Kamui breathed heavily, feeling dizzy. He felt a gentle tug at his wrist to notice that Leon was leading him out of the living room and back into his room.

He pushed him back onto the bed and crawled ontop of him.

They kissed again for gods know how long, hands testingly touching places...

Leon's hands trailed down to the belt of Kamui's robe and so smoothly, he untied it and fanned the material out to look at Kamui's body.

He licked his own lips as he stared at the way his ribs protruded at every breath he took... or the way his chest heaved...

A sigh fell out of Kamui's lips as the blond pressed his palm over his chest and trailed it down to his abs.

And then, instead of going further with his intentions, he simply dropped down against Kamui, causing the latter to wrap his arms around him.

He nuzzled against Kamui's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as he was safely lulled back into sleep along with him.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to pinpoint small pieces of trivia regarding this chapter before discussing some things about this fic.  
> There were several references made here and to various things... The card game "Wyvern/Pegasus Dung" is this fic's version of the card game "Bullsh*t;" During his conversation with Kamui, Zero compared Kamui to the moon as a means of hierarchy/class standards and social standing as well as his beauty-- This was a reference made to this fanfiction's prequel, "Moon over Water;" Another reference is with Eponine... In the Kamui sketch she drew, she had the words 'sinfully red riding hood' written there-- That was the name of the chapter where Kamui wore that red cloak ((Ch2))
> 
> Swiftly, I will try to discuss the whole...vibe of my fanfiction since there are readers who seem to find my content offensive. I am not trying to start something here nor do I wish to seem like victim to petty internet insults. The only reason I am going to explain all this is for the people that genuinely appreciate what I write... I'm not even going to talk about myself here. I will solely talk about the ff.
> 
> First of all, I wanted to give people a sense of unease and worry when they read this... Sure, there are parts that are sexy and hot but other times... The moral of this fanfiction so far isn't exactly good. Nothing is cheerful. Nothing except...Kamui, although even that is sometimes brief. He appears cheerful and sweet but his mind is just...mired with all kinds of concerns. In this ff, Kamui is 18 years old. I purposely made him at that teen age to give him an innocent vibe. He's also bright and extremely polite but that goes without saying. Anyway... Then there is Zero. Again, I purposely made him 27 years old here (which was JUST revealed in this chapter despite my planning for him to be much older than Kamui from the start). Now... Zero is basically everything that, from others' perspective, WRONG in this fanfic. But he does have a heart. He's not exactly a bad person. But he's not exactly good, either. The previous chapter is the perfect example of this where Zero did something so...unthinkably horrible. It's disgusting. It's awful. It's horrendous-- take your pick. But in his head, it's justice. I was once told that his behavior was exaggerated but really... I don't think I exaggerated anything. The more Zero feels for someone the crazier his actions will seem when it comes to defending that someone...which is Kamui here.  
> I'd love to talk about the characters more such as Leon, Silas, Aqua, Suzukaze, and Eponine... But I think I'll save it for later.
> 
> Also, here are some of the character ages in this ff...  
> Kamui: 18  
> Zero: 27  
> Leon: 17  
> Aqua: 18-19  
> Silas: 18  
> Eponine: 12 (lied about being 13)
> 
> Sorry for dragging on there...  
> And now-- Onto the usual...
> 
> #MarxAintFuckingAround  
> #ZeroHasSomeMajorBallsMan  
> #LeonxKamuixZeroThreesomeAnyone?
> 
> Upcoming chapter preview:
> 
> He sighed and pursed his lips to a supposedly endearing frown, leaning his head back against his younger brother's lap, whom seemed to be reading some kind of story book titled, 'The Graying Dead Seas.'
> 
> "Are we ever going to leave this bed?" He started, eyelids lazily drooping.
> 
> Leon didn't look down at him as he responded, "Do you want to?"
> 
> He shut his eyes and smiled widely, shaking his head playfully against the boy's lap.
> 
> The blond smirked in between the the opened book shielding his face, "Then...let us be a pair of unproductive masses for the day."
> 
> "Prince Leon? Unproductive? Must be an April's Fools joke~"
> 
> Sighing, Leon shut the book in his hand and looked down at the beautiful cobalt haired prince. He lightly pinched him in the cheek, causing him to pout his lips, feigning annoyance, inviting him for a kiss.
> 
> And that he did, ever so softly as he set the book on his bed side, Kamui's hand reaching up to grab the side of his face.


	5. instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Threesome.  
> Get your Thirst Aid Kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!~ 
> 
> Good morning! ^w^ It's uh...almost 6 am here and I have to go to work in a few BUT I finally finished this.
> 
> See...I couldn't sleep because of damn cramps I only recently started getting sleepy when I was editing this out and fixing the formula etc...
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful support for this fanfic. It means so much to me.
> 
> Also... There is another quick matter I would like to discuss-- Those of you who leave hateful comments please think of a better and healthier way to invest your time, okay?~ ^-^ I know you're basking in the anonymity the internet has to offer you but seriously, and in all politeness, kindly f*ck off.
> 
> Hating yourself gives you no excuse to break others' spirit, especially if they enjoy what they do. Fanfiction writing is a public service. If you don't enjoy it, fine. Leaving hateful comments? Hmmno. You have no right. But whatever, right? You're just one among a dozen. Another one bites the f*cking dust.
> 
> And to address this comment... LOL it gave me a good laugh... You called Kamui a "whore," I believe...  
> Well you haven't seen a whorish!Kamui yet because wait till you read this chapter-- IF you are still reading and waiting to leave more petty comments about how much you hate my ff ^-^
> 
> *huff*
> 
> ...and for those of you who are enjoying this, I love you. I truly do. There is...*sigh* so much shit going on lately and writing is one of the few luxuries I have to take my mind off of things. If my update was fast then it is all because of your appreciation and support, I hope you all find happiness in my perversion xD
> 
> So...uh...Sorry to have made this drag on but
> 
> ENJOY~

**instinct**

 

Complete and utter quietness was an odd thing to wake up to.

A silent grunt trembled out of his lips and he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

“Nnh...”

It was dark.

He could smell the fresh scent of hot burnt candles.

The only light that fell into the dark silent room was that of the soft moonlight that streamed through the window. It was slightly ajar. The air smelled damp from the rain.

There was a scented oil- sandalwood, that was placed by the window in a small maroon marble plate... Paying attention to the lovely scent, it was richly fragranted throughout the entire room.

Thinking about it, it was oddly similar to the one he uses, as well.

A weight against his chest, tightening.

Smiling, he looked down at his chest to find him, nuzzling against him baby-ly, a hand softly clenched by his head and the other securely wrapped around his waist.

Expression softening, he carefully reached a hand out and placed it atop of his head, gently caressing his soft blond hair. The latter immediately reacted to the touch by letting out a sleepy hum, tightening his grip against the older boy.

It was without a doubt nighttime and he needed to head back.

_Oh gods... Zero!_

That thought alone suddenly caused the older prince to unconsciously stir and wriggle despite having the other enclosed atop of him.

In turn, his other hand reached down and wrapped around the older teen's waist.

“Hn...no...” He finally spoke.

And Kamui actually blushed at how adorable he sounded then with his sleepy voice.

It was as if Leon knew that Kamui planned to see Zero judging by how possessively he reacted and Kamui wouldn't be surprised if he actually did know.

After all, this was Leon, ever so intelligent and keen...

“Why?” Kamui actually asked, a soft smile ghosting his lips.

Leon shook his head against his bare chest, soft blond locks tickling his skin,

“......muh...mine.”

The older prince let out a soft laugh, then proceeding to caress his younger brother's hair,

“Am I now?”

Leon nodded against his chest, “Mmh...”

Kamui's smile widened- _So cute..._

“Hey, Leon...?” He started.

“Hmmm?” He sounded so adorably annoyed that it took quite the effort not to burst out laughing at him.

“I'm hungry.”

He nuzzled some more against him and answered almost immediately after,

“Starve.”

A short giggle fell out of the older boy's lips and he playfully ruffled Leon's hair, “Leon~~~” He pouted his lips, “Don't be mean~”

The blond clicked his tongue before he finally revealed his sleepy handsome visage by resting his chin against Kamui's chest and looking up at him with forcibly awake eyes, “I'm always mean.” He scowled at him.

Kamui felt his heart beat suddenly quicken upon looking at his face, a rush of blood flooding in his cheeks,

“Uh...” Abruptly, he was at a loss for words, his gaze shifting to the side.

Arching a brow, Leon slightly pushed himself up so that he was hovering directly over his adoptive older brother, a small gap of space between them. He gripped on to the side of the mattress with one hand and used the other to gently rest his fingers on Kamui's soft cheek, “Sorry... Did I hold you too tightly?”

Without even looking at him, the older prince shook his head softly against the pillow.

Blinking, Leon's lips slightly parted as he continued staring at Kamui's face as if it were the first time he's ever looked at him, _Gods...He's so...'_

Unconsciously, he leaned his face in against his, fingers sliding down to his chin, finally causing Kamui to shift his gaze back to Leon.

The blond's cheeks heated up and he felt his heart skip a beat upon being looked back at by the elder teen.

His eyes fell to his soft rosy lips as he breathed his name, “Leon?”

...and then his eyes sunk even lower into the bite mark on Kamui's neck.

Unconsciously, he started gripping onto the mattress tighter, his eyes narrowing. Now that he recalls untying Kamui's robe earlier, he remembered the faint marks peppered all over his body-- a painful yet achingly agitating reminder that Zero claimed the love of his life before him.

Leon's eyes slightly widened, his lips slowly parting-- Had he...

Had he just called Kamui 'the love of his life'...?

And why was it so easy and flowy to admit it to himself just now in his welled up feelings of anger and jealousy?

…

He didn't know he could be this honest with himself...

To an extent, it was embarrassing.

He was confident that Zero must have already confessed to Kamui and Kamui, ever so lovable and kind, must have confessed back to that lecher.

Zero, being as shameless as can be, felt no hindrance in expressing his feelings towards his older brother. And Kamui, whose honesty must have overwhelmed his timidness, in turn, did not hold himself from loving Zero back.

The fact that they were both men did not hold them back either...

How easy it must be for the both of them to exchange pretty words of love and promises to one another...

In a way, they were both perfect for each other.

While he had spent most of his life burying these feelings deep within his heart that he had almost forgotten about them,

It was until last night that they came gushing out of him like an erupting volcano and he...

He had kissed Kamui.

_Oh gods..._

He kissed him.

And he had actually confessed to him that he'd always wanted to kiss him.

He wondered how foolish he must look like to Kamui right now...

But...but before he kissed him, Kamui had told him something that summarized his entire life in a nutshell:

_"I was scared of losing you the most."_

Kamui had told him that.

It was something that was at the tip of his tongue when Kamui returned back to them after that decisive Nohrian and Hoshidan conflict.

He had even imagined it-- Kamui walking back to them, and he would have wrapped his arms around him and said the very same words-- _"I was scared of losing you the most."_

And now...

There lay Kamui, right beneath him, looking up at him with those beautiful slitted red eyes of his, his gaze analytic and...sad.

He was too late.

A whole lifetime late and now....

He was beaten by his own retainer.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to bore them into his crimson gaze.

Tutting, he finally pushed himself off and sat up, just as quickly turning around so that he would avoid Kamui's gaze, “I'll go make us some coffee and something to eat.”

Kamui quickly sat up as Leon got up from bed, slipping on a pair of fluffy slippers.

His hand traced the bite mark on his neck, then the silvery necklace. He wanted to say something to his younger brother but all that he managed to utter was a low, “...okay."

**xXxXxXxXx**

After washing his face in the bathroom with ice cold water, he exhaled a pant as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyelids fell halfway and he suddenly felt incredibly ashamed and disgusted by himself.

Letting out a sigh, he did as best as he could to fix his disheveled robe and exited the bathroom, keeping his head low as he walked into the living room, the hot smell of coffee filling his nostrils. He turned his head to find Leon pouring coffee into two cups behind the kitchenette counter. He didn't even dart his eyes away from his task to look at Kamui as he walked towards him, facing him from the opposite side of the counter.

“Leon...” Kamui softly started, forcing a smile, “D-Do you need any help?”

Upon finishing his seemingly meticulous manner of pouring coffee into the cups, he lifted each up and placed them on the counter, just as quickly turning away before he dismissively said, “You can put those on the table over there.”

Silently wincing at his behavior, Kamui inhaled and nodded, “Right.”

He picked up the two cups of coffee and crossed his way towards the small table, placing each cup across from one another. Upon doing so, Leon came walking towards him holding a big tray containing a number of rather fancy snacks.

“Uh...”

Soundlessly, Leon placed it on the table and began to spread its contents appropriately.

Within seconds, Kamui blinked at how elaborately he had placed it all: Two small bowls of what appeared to be tomato pesto, by each were a pair of small silvery butter knives. A large braided bread that was put inside a lovely glass container. And last but not least, were two bowls of jerky-- what type of meat or flavor, he'd had to ask.

He blushed and cast his gaze to the side, “S-Sorry it's not much but it's all I have at the moment.” He sighed and finally turned to look at Kamui, actually causing the elder brother to blush, “If you want, I...could go and get us something else.”

Unconsciously, Kamui's hands reached for his, startling the blond.

The cobalt haired boy smiled widely and happily, tilting his head, “It all looks perfect, Leon. Thank you!”

The blond's blush darkened and his eyes widened, “Uh...s-sure.”

**xXxXxXxXx**

The atmosphere was, surprisingly so, quite relaxing.

They both ate and drank coffee in a couple of peaceful minutes.

Kamui lifted the cup of coffee and took a sip-- It was strong and extremely bitter.

He made a face and Leon noticed.

He chuckled.

“Too strong for you, brother?~” He hummed and in a way, Kamui was glad he still had that attitude towards him.

Pouting his lips, the older teen set the pitch black coffee back down and mumbled, his cheeks flushed, “...apparently. How many spoons did you add?”

He looked completely unphazed, smiling sassily and taking another sip, actually enjoying it, “One.”

“ _One?!_ Noway...” Kamui picked up the cup to take another sip, only to make the same face that Leon found to be incredibly endearing that he broke down into a small laugh, “I'd go fetch my photo snapping tome to take a picture of that perfect face you're making but alas...” Sighing, he set the cup down and smirked, “...I would end up missing... _this._ ”

Kamui's eyes widened and he blushed.

Did Leon just flirt with him?!

“Uh...” He stuttered, looking away and placing a hand at the back of his neck.

The blond's eyelids dropped halfway and he leaned in against the table, resting his cheek against his knuckle, staring at him intently.

“...that's also an interesting face you're making, Kamui.” He breathed enchantingly.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Kamui's gaze shifted to Leon, whom responded by smirking with a hint of mischief in his eyes, “Cute~”

Clicking his tongue, Kamui went to busy himself by shakily ripping himself a small piece of the braided bread, “S...Stop teasing me, Leon.” He mumbled.

He didn't realize how much he was shaking when he tried to apply some of the tomato pesto on the piece of bread only to accidentally drop the knife onto the floor.

He let out a gasp before Leon calmly spoke before he did, “Don't worry about it.”

Kamui shot his head back to face him as he coolly took another piece of bread and dipped his own butter knife into the tomato pesto, adding an appropriate amount on the bread before he leaned it in towards Kamui, smirking, “Such an inelegant dragon.” He tilted his own chin up, setting his teeth on edge, “Here~” He breathed,

“Open wide.”

His cheeks darkly flushed, Kamui cast his gaze aside for the nth time and parted his lips.

Tutting, “Do you intend to bite my fingers off? Look at me.”

Embarrassed, Kamui's eyes found Leon's again and the younger prince couldn't help his own grin as Kamui shakily mouthed the small piece of bread off his fingers, a droplet of tomato pesto sliding down his own thumb. Interlocking his eyes with Kamui, he licked the pesto off of his own thumb in a rather suggestive manner, causing his older brother to gulp nervously.

“...it's good.” Kamui stated lowly, shyly dipping his head and eating the neglected piece of bread in his still shaky hands.

In fact, due to how quickly he mouthed the bread, he almost choked and hurriedly took a sip of the coffee, forgetting just how strong it was.

He coughed and frowned at his younger brother, whom for some reason, didn't laugh at him this time and had his eyes closed, momentarily, hands cupping his own warm cup.

“What is with this coffee?!”

Sighing coolly, Leon finally answered, “It's a Cyrkensian blend, dear brother.”

Kamui furrowed his brows, pouting, “From Cyrkensia?”

Leon grinned coolly at him, “Yes. They make the best coffee there. What you're drinking is purely organic-- the coffee beans were grounded by hand, not machine-- another factor of its strong taste.” He leaned in, smiling, “Shall I tell you what this brand is called?”

A light blush powdered Kamui's cheeks as he unwillingly leaned in, his eyes falling to Leon's small petal lips, “...what?”

He watched as Leon set his ivory teeth on edge again, grinning softly before he whispered so haughtily,

“ **Death Wish.** ”

A shiver ran through Kamui like a bolt of electricity through his insides.

Leon knew he was staring at him and was enthralled by his older brother's flustered behavior around him. Backing up against his seat, he tilted his head and gestured to the two bowls of jerky, “Will you not try these?~”

He sounded so mischievous Kamui had to keep his guard up.

Blinking, the cobalt haired prince turned to look at the jerky and forced a smile, “I-I was about to actually.”

He reached a hand towards one of them before he paused, looking back at Leon.

He was ginning still.

He arched his brows behind his blond bangs, “Skeptic, Kamui?”

His gaze fell to the side nervously, “Well...”

Leon scoffed and leaned back, crossing his arms, “Your skepticism is not without its reason. Although...” He narrowed his eyes at him and his grin was replaced with a frown, “...that flickering look of mistrust in your eyes kind of stung.”

Kamui shot his eyes open and gasped, “Leon, that's not-”

“Shh.” He quietly shushed him before the corners of his lips twisted to a beguiling smile, “You are right-- one of those bowls is poisoned.”

The cobalt haired prince's eyes widened and his jaw fell slightly, “...what?”

The blonde hummed, now smirking, “When father wants me to quietly deal with pesky political figure heads, I invite them here. And then...” He flickered one eye open, his smirk fading, “You understand what happens next.”

Kamui paled.  
Furrowing his brows, he faced downward sadly, snatching his hands back and tucking them under the table, “I didn't know... To follow father's orders like that... It makes you just as cruel, Leon.”

Leon scoffed, arching a brow and gesturing a hand out, “Cruel I may be but so is this world we live in.” He knotted his brows at the older teen, “It's ironic how you mistrusted _me_ yet just yesterday, you so easily tried to eat that cursed chocolate. Why? Was it because the saleswoman had a pretty face? Were you driven by temptation? Or perhaps you are just careless.” He tutted before he grit his teeth, “It almost cost you your life!” His voice tone wavered as he said that and Kamui could easily detect the hint of immense heartbreak in his voice.

It made him feel incredibly ashamed, guilty, and so...very small.

He parted his lips, then closed them, not knowing what to say nor how to respond to that.

The sudden slam on the table caused him to jump and he looked up to see Leon looking both sad and angry at the same time, his brows knotted and teeth grit, “Say somethin!” He ordered.

“I...” His voice was so pathetically low that he felt sorry for himself.

“You're not even going to ask how we _dealt_ with the problem-- How you're _still_ alive?!”  
Leon's eyes shook and he clicked his tongue, turning to look away, raking a frustrated hand through his hair, “Why are you like this, Kamui?! _...dammit._ ”

That night...when he awoke after the distant voices of his older brother and caretakers...after he'd had that nightmare of his Hoshidan sibling...

Finally, he said, “I don't need to.”

“What?!” Leon looked at him in disbelief.

The corners of Kamui's lips twisted to a small distant smile, and facing downward, he spoke, “Because whatever your answer may be, it has to do with my opinion of him changing...”

“Kamui-”

“-he had blood all over him...so much blood. I could hardly smell the rain or the damp soil outside because of it. But he stood, resolute and unshakeable, my pain was his, and his was mine, and I...and I've never been more in love in my entire life.”

And then...

He was surprised by his lack of reaction as Leon roughly yanked him by his robe's collar and shoved his head down against the table, knocking over plates and cups in the process, his hand on his throat.

Kamui squinted his eyes shut momentarily, he turned around slightly, cheek pressed to the table. Slowly, he flickered his eyes open in time to watch his cup of coffee roll over the spilled coffee and-

**_Crash_ **

He shut his eyes again at the sound of the cup shattering as it hit the floor.

Hot breath brushing against hit lips, silky bangs tickling his forehead...

The grip on his throat tightened just a bit and he flicked his eyes open to face the young dark knight before him, angrier than he'd ever seen him before, his face inches close and brows knotted.

“I hate you so much.” He breathed venomously.

Like an icy dagger, his words pierced through his heart.

And yet...

Weakly, the older teen reached a hand out, “...and I am fully deserving of it, but...” A warm tear slid out of the corner of his eye and he forced a smile, resting the pads of his fingers against his soft cheek, “...know that I've always-”

_**Knock Knock** _

Leon shot his eyes open and turned around to face the door, his grip on Kamui's neck lessening.

Kamui watched as his younger brother's expression twisted to that of annoyance,

“Leave.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

There was an audible sigh coming from behind the door and Kamui shot his eyes upon recognizing the voice, his eyes darting towards the door.

**“Open the door, Leon.”**

Kamui gasped.

Leon's eyes widened and he inhaled an angry shaky breath, now seething, “You would dare disobey a direct order from your-”

There was a tug on the doorknob, impatient, and Leon gasped, his grip of Kamui's throat tightening unthinkably, as if he were holding a possession.

It was hard to breath.

“You-”

There was a soft clink of keys chiming from outside and within mere seconds, a click could be heard.

Leon shot his eyes open and ultimately released Kamui as the doorknob twisted and the door began to open.

Kamui's vision was blurry as he groggily slipped to the floor, his rear hitting the damp puddle of warm coffee, broken ceramic shards digging deep into his thigh, painful.

He exhaled heavy, raggid breaths, his eyes shifting towards the door.

His head was spinning...

He watched Zero walk in and just as quickly shut the door behind him, his large hands tightly balled into fists.

Leon rushed towards him, aiming to throw a punch at him only for Zero to grab his smaller fist and clench it, causing the blond to let out a cry before--

Kamui's heart jumped when Zero's fist landed squarely on Leon's face, causing the teen to fall backwards, his back hitting the floor.

The cobalt haired prince watched him as he rolled his head to the side, a thin trail of blood falling out of his nostril, and he furrowed his brows at him, lips parting, “Ka...” He reached a hand out towards his older adoptive brother, whom was weakly slumped painfully against one of the table's legs, the back of his pale thigh bleeding all over the place.

He was too dizzy to notice Kamui reaching one of his hands towards him as well, actually making an effort to stand on his knees and crawl towards the blond only for the sharp panging pain in the back of his thigh to wear him out and he slipped and fell-- right where he wanted.

The cobalt haired teen gasped before he slightly pushed himself up, his bulge rubbing against Leon's. He grabbed the younger teen by his chin before the brushed the blood off with the hem of his robe's sleeve.

He didn't understand why...

Leon looked up at him, his eyelashes were too long and pretty, his eyelids heavy, small lips shaky and inviting. He pursed his lips slightly,

...and Kamui pushed his lips against his, kissing him.

He didn't understand...

He didn't understand what came over him as he began to rub up against him, their lips parting against one another and they kissed heatedly. Leon's hand traveled to the inside of his robe, his hand massaging his smooth thigh. Kamui groaned as he parted his lips from Leon's, throwing his head back as the younger teen's fingers began to slide into his briefs.

Kamui felt a hand press against his shoulder and then travel to his neck. That touch was ever-so-familiar and sent jolts of electricity through his spine. He shivered as that same hand traveled to the side of his face, turning his face around and his lips met with Zero's to a hot kiss as the older man wasted to time in sliding his tongue inside his mouth, tilting his head in such a way as he kissed him that he felt himself growing more rigid with Leon underneath him. He moaned through the kiss and gasped as Zero slid his other hand inside his robe, pinching his now perky nipples.

Leon watched the scene before him, feeling himself grow both hard and jealous at the way Zero was touching Kamui and kissing him.

Yet...

Kamui's reactions...his voice... He was so overwhelming. Smirking, he slid his other hand under Kamui's other thigh where he was bleeding and scraped his nail under one of the freshly open wounds, causing the older prince to let out a startled gasp and part his lips from Zero, wincing.

Taking this as an opportunity, the blond quickly sat up and pulled the boy towards him by his collar, crushing his lips against his. Their tongues hot...tasting one another...

Kamui's lips were delicious-- he was delicious.

Leon wanted nothing more than to devour him whole.

He slid his hands through his cobalt hair, nails scraping against the back of his skull before he tugged his hair back, giving him time to breath as he mouthed at his throat where faint finger imprinted bruises lay from when he choked him earlier. Leon clicked his tongue- such a sharp contrast of color against his beautiful pearly skin. He licked at the bruises apologetically, kissing them away.

Zero grinned, immensely enjoying all that was going on in the moment. They both moved so instinctively and in the heat of the moment. He was aroused just by watching them and yet...

He slid his first two fingers inside Kamui's mouth and he immediately sucked, drool sliding out of the corner of his lovely small and now swollen red lips.

The former outlaw's grin widened and he leaned his lips against Kamui's ear, biting at the tip of it, “You're so sexy, Kamui...” He burrowed his nose into his hair as he said that.

_He smells so good...fuck...!_

He noticed that Kamui was shivering, one of his robe's sleeves falling off his shoulder. He was so tempted to bite it before Leon beat him to it, digging his milky teeth into the pearly bony flesh, shooting Zero a sideway glare before he delved deep into the pleasure, his hands roaming all over Kamui's abs. Zero resisted a chuckle before his eyes averted to Kamui's bleeding thigh, which was now pulsating. Poor thing tried so hard to keep it from pressing painfully into the cold floor before it fell back. He was sweating too...

“Ah~ You are sweating most exquisitely...” Zero hummed, licking at his jaw before he pulled his fingers out of Kamui's mouth, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and unable to resist biting his lower lip upon parting. He breathed heavily against him, Kamui's hand weakly finding his chest.

He wanted to go with his initial plan but...

He cupped Kamui's face and brushed his nose against his, “My lord has no consideration towards your body...” Chuckling throatily, he parted from Kamui and crawled across from him, so that he was facing him directly. He picked up his injured leg and grinned at Kamui, “Luckily, I am not as merciless.”

His vision almost foggy with tears of both pain and pleasure, Kamui's gaze shifted to Zero's as he began kissing his knee, his lips traveling up to his bleeding thigh,

“Zero...” He breathed, his hand reaching for his thick white hair. The assassin in turn, gave him a mischievous look before he tilted his head so that he was facing the back of the boy's thigh-

The cobalt haired prince let out a loud wince as Zero rolled his tongue against one of the deep bloody cuts, his fingers now tugging at the back of the older man's hair.

Zero chuckled throatily through bloodied lips, “That elicited quite the reaction from you...”

Kamui bit his lower lip as Zero began to suck on the blood and lick at the wounds in a way that was both painful and strangely pleasurable.

His chest heaved up and down, his body was hot, and he was sweating all over.

Suddenly, his robe fell completely undone by Leon and he hissed at the cold air rushing through his body.

He couldn't hide the moan that trembled out of his lips as the blonde began to lick at his nipples and he wasted no time in hurriedly sliding his hand down Kamui's underwear, pulling his member out.

Kamui gasped and leaned in against Leon, bumping his shoulder against his, “L-Leon---w...wait-”

But the young blond shushed him with a soft kiss, his thumb rubbing against his precum. He smirked against the kiss then leaned in and whispered to his ear, “You're already leaking...idiot.”

Zero parted from his thigh and licked at his bloodied lips, a mess of red spread all over his face. He watched the scene before him in arousal, Kamui's dick in Leon's hand.

It was so hot but he was also incredibly envious.

“Kamui...” Leon breathed against the older teen's lips, closing his lips against his lower lip as he continued to slowly jerk him off, teasingly, and torturously, “Do you like it when I touch you here?”

Kamui squirmed and threw his head back.

And instead of getting the answer he wanted, Zero tilted Kamui's head towards him and crushed his lips against his, causing Leon to glare at him and let out an annoyed scoff.

Grinning against his lips, Zero placed another peck on Kamui's lips before he turned to Leon, “We should take him to a bed.”

With the single thought of fucking him occupying his head, Leon instantly answered with a, “right.”

“Carry him.”

Everything was spinning when Kamui suddenly felt like he was being lifted off the ground, and Zero was carrying him bridal style, “...ordering me around even now... You're such a slave-driver.”

“Shut up.”

Kamui closed his eyes and only opened them slightly when he felt the soft bumpy mattress under his bare back.

Zero began stripping completely but Leon's attention was solely focused on Kamui, his body beautiful and inviting. His chest heaved, his ribcage protruding as he panted, his cobalt hair spread behind him like smoke dancing in the wind---

He was sexy, lewd, and---

He ran his hands through his chest, down to his stomach, his fingers poking at his protruding hipbones.

He gulped, “Kamui...” He hovered over him, his knees enclosing around his lean waist, “If there are gods, then...your body is the absolute proof of their existence.”

In turn, Kamui flushed an even deeper red and clicked his tongue, turning his head to the side and covering his eyes with the back of his hand, “...w-what are you talking about...” He mumbled in an angry flushed manner, his lips pouting as he exhaled a sigh, “....shutup.”

Leon set his teeth on edge and began to take Kamui's briefs off completely, throwing them across the room, his hand going back to grabbing at his member. He rubbed his own clothed bulge against his. He blushed, chuckling and breathing heavily, “...you're so hard, Kamui... It's amazing.”

The older prince inhaled shakily, biting on his knuckle as the younger prince began to tease him.

Leon's grin widened and he tilted his head, “That's such a lowly depraved look you've got there...” He chuckled, “I almost feel sorry for you, my dear...bro~ther~”

Kamui narrowed his eyes at him between the gaps of his fingers, cheeks flushed a brighter red, “...damn...you...” He let out an agonizing moan when Leon hummed, stopping, “You're so cute when you speak up to me...” He reached a hand down and cupped his face, “You've always been so meek when you speak to me... You take care not to hurt my feelings.” He grinned, “Am I really so precious to you, Kamui?~”

He rubbed against him slowly and leaned in, “Your precious...little...brother?~”

“Hn...” Kamui bit his lower lip and looked at Leon, whom looked so enticing as he dominated him like that.

“...y-...yes.” He answered.

Leon closed his eyes and hummed, tilting his head, “Hmm...”

And then he opened one eye, his expression darkening, chilling,

“...and you love me the most, right?”

“I...”

A tut could be heard from Zero as he crawled next to Kamui, his body largely muscular and naked. He shot Leon a sideway glare, “Why must you force my lover into saying such things?”

Leon scoffed at him, “I am not forcing him-”

Zero parted his lips to argue back before the dominating duo paused as Kamui weakly grabbed each of their hands, his expression flushed and lovely,

“I...

I love both Zero and Leon very much...-”

“...”

“...”

“I'm putting it in.”

Zero arched a brow at Leon, offended, “You're really asking for it-”

“Shut up. You've had your chance.”

“You-”

“Zero!” Kamui suddenly gasped, grabbing at his muscular forearm, surprising the older man.

The corners of Kamui's lips twisted to a weak smirk and he patted the spot next to him, “C-Come here...”

Taking Zero shifting to Kamui as an opportunity, Leon began to take his own clothes off.

The cobalt haired teen wrapped his arm around the white haired male's neck and pulled him down to an erotic kiss, in which Zero was more than happy to respond to. He then reached his hand out to Zero's cock, stroking it. This caused the older man to part from the teen and grin at him, “My, my~ Where did this sudden boldness come from?~”

Kamui tugged at Zero's lower lip playfully before he grinned against his lips, blushing, “I want to...”

“ _You want to...?~_ ” Zero repeated playfully, licking his small petal lips.

The teen groaned as he captured his tongue in his mouth, pulling him down for another kiss.

They breathed heavily against one another and Kamui finally whispered against his lips, “...I want to please Zero too, so...” He stroked at the man's large member and set his teeth on edge, his face incredibly flushed and wanton, “...it's what I've been thinking...” He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore.

His grin widening, Zero leaned in and ran his thumb over the boy's swollen lower lip, “You have such small and lovely lips...”

He kissed him again for one final time before he rammed his member right into Kamui's mouth, almost causing him to choke at first.

Zero chuckled and wiped at the tears forming at the corner's of Kamui's eyes, “You are _too_ fucking endearing for your own good...” He slid his long fingers into his beautiful nightly cobalt hair, carding at it, “Putting you under house arrest was the best course of action, need I say so myself...”

He shot a Leon a smug look at whom the blond responded with in disgust, face flushed. And then, not so carefully, Leon shoved his dick inside Kamui, startling the older teen, whom was quite...occupied.

The assassin scoffed at the blond, “Hey, watch it! My dick's in his mouth!”

Leon scoffed back as he reached his hands down to grab at Kamui's waist, “That has nothing to do with me. In my opinion, he should bite the damn thing off. The entire future gene pool would be saved.”

Before Zero could have a chance at hurling an insult at his master, he grunted as Kamui's tongue hit a spot which actually caused him to blush and look back down at him and grin, “Trying to get me to shut up, huh?~ Well you're not doing a bad job there...” Kamui continued blowing him, his eyes closed and he was so focused and...surprisingly amazing despite it being his first time.

Zero's chest heaved and he pat Kamui's hair, chuckling, “Good boy...”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Leon painfully pressed at Kamui's hips and thrusted into him, causing him to moan with Zero's dick in his mouth.

“That-”

“That was mine.” Leon shot back, scowling at the older male before his expression shifted to a mischievous grin as he leaned in against Kamui, “See~ Doesn't this feel good?~” The blonde grunted softly, his cheeks flushed.

He was close.

He looked at Kamui and smiled warmly, his hand reaching for Kamui's free hand, interlocking their fingers together, “Hey, Kamui... Let's come together.”

Zero let out a hiss before he grinned weakly, “I'm close too...”

His vision going blurry, Leon pulled out as he and Kamui came together, webs of white spraying on their abs.

Zero, on the other hand, had Kamui swallow before he took his dick out, the corners of Kamui's lips dripping with his white spillage. Kamui grinned angrily at Zero before he licked his own lips and wiped at his mouth shakily. Zero leaned in against him, “So, how did I taste?”

“A...Amazing.”

Leon let out an agitated groan, panting. The other duo turned to look at him.

The blond frowned at his bottom, “I'd kiss you but not after you've put that... _thing_ inside your mouth.”

Kamui blinked at him before Leon let out a defeated scoff and quickly kissed him in the cheek, looking at him deep in the eyes, “I love you.”

The cobalt haired prince felt his eyes water at being confessed at by the blond, “Leon...” He reached out and caressed his cheek.

Zero smirked and rolled his eyes, “Well that's no surprise. Should I tell Kamui how much you cried when you thought he'd reject you?~”

“I'll fucking murder you!” Leon hissed, his face flushed.

Then they were both surprised by a soft giggle coming from Kamui, whom dropped his head back against the pillow, exhausted, “Will the both of you shut up already?” He set his teeth on edge and placed the back of his palm against his eyes, “I'm naked...I'm sweaty...I'm sticky...I'm sharing a bed with two men but I'm...the happiest I've ever been.” He pouted his lips, “Something is gravely wrong with me.” He then shook his head, “You're... Excuse the language but both of you are a pair of fucking idiots.” Slowly, he lowered his hand from his eyes and shakily looked at each of them, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

“ _MY_ idiots!...” He frowned, “But I... Iloveyou... so....thankyouforallthisokay?!”

Zero and Leon blinked at the boy in surprise, both surprised and mesmerized by his endearing reaction.

Kamui's blushed darkened and he scoffed, “W-What's wrong with you all of a sudden?! I-I am not doing this again I'm t-t-tired and—” But Zero silenced him to a deep kiss.

Leon clicked his tongue and glared at him, “Oh my gods, you just HAD to kill the moment, you incorrigible bastard!”

Sighing, Leon stood up and reached for his pants, “I'll go get a towel...”

**xXxXxXxXx**

Somewhere on a small house's rooftop, Eponine stopped rocking her little feet back and forth, her illicit sketch of Zero with a buxom manly chest and cleavage at pause as she let out a hum, a wide grin taking over her lips,

“Somewhere out there, under the very same moon and sky, boys are being gay~”

She squealed and continued her sketching, adding a small chibi sketch of Kamui, blushing, “I hope it's my beautiful prince~ Aaah~~~ He makes the most wonderful faces~~~” A droplet of saliva fell on her drawing and she hurriedly wiped at her mouth, giggling, “Just a little longer, Eponine... Just a little longer before we'll see the genuine article soon enough~”

**xXxXxXxXx**

He woke up to the sound of chirping birds and for once, he didn't find peace at their chirps and a loud groan rumbled out of his throat.

“You're finally awake.”

Kamui blinked tiredly, his cheek resting against the pillow, his groggily turned his gaze to the source of the voice, Leon, whom was freshly dressed in new pajamas and sitting up next to him in bed, a warm cup of coffee in his hand.

“Whe...Where's Zero?” was the first thing Kamui asked, groggily pushing himself up. He was still naked.

“Guard duty.” Leon answered simply, calmly taking another sip of his coffee.

He then turned his gaze to the sleepy prince by his side and smiled, “Want some?”

Sighing, Kamui finally pushed himself up, the covers falling down to the small of his back delicately. He grabbed the cup of coffee and sipped, feeling his taste buds buzz and corrode at the taste, “Disgusting...” He tutted, pressing his first two fingers against his mouth.

Leon chuckled, “It should have jostled you wide awake by now.” He set the coffee by his bedside and took something from the drawer,

Kamui stretched in a manner that was very much cat-like.

He sighed and pursed his lips to a supposedly endearing frown, leaning his head back against his younger brother's lap, whom seemed to be reading some kind of story book titled, 'The Graying Dead Seas.'

"Are we ever going to leave this bed?" He started, eyelids lazily drooping.

Leon didn't look down at him as he responded, "Do you want to?"

He shut his eyes and smiled widely, shaking his head playfully against the boy's lap.

The blond smirked in between the the opened book shielding his face, "Then...let us be a pair of unproductive masses for the day."

"Prince Leon? Unproductive? Must be an April's Fools joke~"

Sighing, Leon shut the book in his hand and looked down at the beautiful cobalt haired prince. He lightly pinched him in the cheek, causing him to pout his lips, feigning annoyance, inviting him for a kiss.

And that he did, ever so softly as he set the book on his bedside, Kamui's hand reaching up to grab the side of his face.

Upon parting his lips from Leon's, Kamui softly chuckled, “The jerky from last night wasn't really poisoned, was it?”

Leon pecked his lower lip and chuckled, “No... No they weren't.”

Kamui pouted, “I knew it...” His fingers tracing the blonde's pretty face, “You are horrible.”

The dark knight sighed against the older teen's lips and smiled, “I know...” He kissed him, “I know...” He pinned him to the bed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Zero frowned at the idea of patrolling the market again so early in the morning. He had to leave his dear Kamui all to Leon.

Still...

Last night was amazing.

Double-teaming Kamui like that... It was like something out of his many dirty fantasies.

He let a sigh rumble through his throat as he walked around through the district that was supposedly under his care.

It was then that he paused when he saw Luna sneakily walking through his district, her expression frantic as she turned to look around for any prying eyes. Zero arched an eyebrow as the young girl hurriedly rushed out into one of the abandoned alleyways and waited.

Zero made sure to stay hidden as he followed her, pulling his hood on and obscuring his face.

It was then that a figure showed up in that alleyway, impressively tall and wearing a red cowel.

Upon seeing her, the figure took his cowl off, revealing an achingly beautiful man with red hair almost as red as the very roses, a dramatic ahoge sticking out of his head as he held his long hair up in a ponytail.

Luna let out a breathless gasp before she tackled the much taller man to a hug, whom, in turn, pulled her high off the ground and hugged her even tighter.

In his other hand he lifted her chin up, “I'm sorry I'm late, my princess~” which caused her to blush deep red and as she parted her lips to hurl a dismissive insult at him, the man pressed his lips against her's, kissing her.

Zero let out a silent scoff and backed away-- Whatever that was it sure won't end well for both kindgoms...

**xXxXxXxXx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #omgOmgOMG  
> #INeedToShowerWithFuckingAlcohol  
> #BDSM
> 
> A few notes regarding this chapter...
> 
> \- I had this chapter saved as "Adorable Leon" in my trash documents file because when I started writing it out I was squealing so much at how adorable sleepy!Leon was.
> 
> \- This threesome is not what I planned-- In truth, this chapter did not go as planned but I went with the flow-- I went by instinct.
> 
> \- I named this chapter after a BL game's track, which I was listening to while typing out that threesome.
> 
> \- I started this chapter last week then put it on hold, then I picked it up two days ago and...voila~
> 
> \- I originally intended to post it on Zero's birthday, which was two days ago on April 22nd, but I was not able to finish it on time and I didn't want to post a rushed job.
> 
> -There is actually a coffee brand called 'Death Wish.'
> 
> \- Not a chapter note but just a random piece of trivia: DID YOU KNOW THAT ZERO AND AOBA FROM DRAMAtical Murder SHARE THE SAME BIRTH DATE?! Take a moment to think about this please!
> 
> Upcoming chapter preview:
> 
> He didn't know why he needed to be alone. He didn't know why or how he ended up in a dank den. He didn't know why he was in his dragon form and...
> 
> He didn't know where the large three eggs came from or why he was cradling them under his wing...


End file.
